Kage of the Graves
by The Dirtwater Fox
Summary: Naruto spent his life pining for recognition, yearning for proof that he was needed. Amusingly, he only finds these things upon taking his own life. Though Naruto sought his own end, Konoha should be glad it was just a new beginning. NaruXIno... sorta.
1. The end of the beginning

**Title: **Kage of the Graves.  
**Author: **The Dirtwater Fox  
**Summary: **The suicide note.  
**Notes: ** A little bit... over the top in the angsty department, I suppose.. but... eh...

Adrift in a sea of darkened vision, with pain as the only drift to attach too, the mind seeks a rational for its disturbances. If we are hated, then why? If we are feared, then for what? If we are loved, then where does it show? Does it show in the bruises - the gashes, and bone splinters? If love were to be true to the torturous name it is so often given, do we measure it in ache and heartache? Truly then, am I the holy one. For each hand they lay upon me, how shall I be known to give it back? Will I open my arms to weak and strong - sickly and whole, alike? Or shall I return kindness with kindness - hatred with hate? Can I be the hero, when I can only play hurt. Can I be the healer, though I can't even heal myself? Why? Why do the crowds part from me as if I were Moses to the red seas? No holy presence guides my hand, nor evil - though the whispers would explain my words to be a lie. Should a child be forced to live a lepers life, though his heart beat's stronger than most. The answer is simple: No. So label me as I am, then, a man. For I posess no fond memorial to childhood, I hold no fragmented blanky to my chest. Though my stature isn't even the match for some several years behind me, my age has never been marked or measured by a day of birth. 'Demon' they call me, and spit upon my shoe. 'Away' they shout at me, and defile even my meagerest of meals. Have I done them wrong? No, certainly not. I have even helped them to destroy me, for it is my curse to always come back. And I must smile, always smile, for to show weakness is a thing I can not afford. If I am to be shunned as a mongrel, stoned and hunted as if I were a rabbid stray, then I must emulate the feral, and hide all my pain away. But there is no rest for the weary, while the wicked have the numbers to rest and grow stronger. Alas, they have beaten me, and I must now give up what I may. I can not, in good conscience, let an animal suffer, and that is all that I am. So, as my last act - my last example of Nindo keeping, I shall put this cur down. I would ask though, please - remember me when I'm gone. If not to mourn me, then to hate me still if it is your wish. I will never fulfill my dreams of Kagedom, but that dosn't mean I want to slip away forgotten. I leave this world now, not with a bang or whimper, but with a last few quiet words. To all of those I could have loved, and to those who could ahve loved me - I cannot wait alone any longer, and I am sorry to ahve taken the cowards way out. I shall miss you, though we've never met, and, although we ahve never met, I would like to think of you missing me in return.

These are the final words of Uzumaki Naruto, so I'm sorry if they do not sound great. But I am long tired, and I can no longer think of the wisdom you seek to hear - nor can I give you a chance to understand my sorrow. Through a long life of tribulations and trial, I have south only a singular kindness, and failing that, I withdraw.

Till we meet in the after life, and may we meet as siblings and friends,

Uzumaki Naruto - The Hokage of the Graves.

(**AN: **I just... started writing, and this is what came out.)


	2. The Fallen is found

**(AN: **Alright. Due to a request or two, I've decided to put down some reactionary chapters. Remember, these are completely unplanned, so they may suck a bit, but the idea intrigued me, so I've decided to stick with it. The first one to find Naruto in his death is Inuzuka Kiba. Read, hopefully enjoy, and pleeeeeeeeeease review? Heh, I admit it.. I've become as much a review whore as the rest.**)  
**

**Kage of the Graves:**

**The Fallen is found.**

The first one to find the body was one Inuzuka Kiba, a true beast of a teenager now that puberty had finally begun to take affect. His reaction had been immediate and out of control. Like the canines he and his kin were so closely associated with, the young Inuzuka did everything to the extreme edge of whatever particular emotion is dominant at any given time. So, while his knees quaked and gave in and an 'unmanly sob' threatened the edges of his vocal chords, Kiba found himself completely immersed in a dark mood. Naruto, one of his closest friends' and favored rivals', was laying still as a statue. The faint bruising around his Adam's Apple, along with the emptied hypodermic needle broken upon the floor, led Kiba to believe that Naruto had somehow been assaulted. Surely, Naruto - who smiled like the fox he was practically born with - could not have done this to himself.

Just before the bile-churning sickened rage could claim him however, he spotted the piece of paper. Alternately fearing and hoping that it was some calling card, Kiba reached forth with trembling fingers that lethargically gripped the folded message. A moment later, as he finished reading the final words of a suffering actor, he released a howl that was purely feral. All across Konoha, the wolves and assorted beasties took up the cry. A sovereign creature - though evil, even in it's nobility - and the young man who held even the most spiteful of the human hating creatures in awed respect. Many a person was chilled at the mournful sounds of hundred, perhaps twice more, of creatures loosing various keens of loss.

But, at the epicenter, all things were calm. The Inuzuka lad had settled in a shocked state of detachment - now carrying the downed Kage-to-never-be in a slump between his arms, on his way to the Hokage Tower. He knew though, deep within the shelter of his automaton body, somewhere just beyond the countless layers of consciousness, Kiba was aware that Konoha would never be the same.

--------

Meanwhile, hovering some fifteen feet above the site of the recent suicide - apparently stretched into a comfortable sleep atop the invisible restraints that kept him from falling - lay the colorful mishmash that was a rather flamboyant ghost. Although the man-ghost - possessed of 9 billowy tails, long tufted vulpine ears, hair of reds and yellows intermingled into a simulacrum of fire, and given over to what amounted to be a bestial mutation in the face and body structure - was snoozing contentedly, the hundreds of howls hadn't been quite enough to arouse him from his slumber, but as the body he had so recently inhabited was moved outside of the apartment, the restraints went with it, and the ghost crashed rather hard into (and partially through) the pavement. He landed with a grunt and slowly opened one confused eye just a crack.

-_"What's going on?"-_

**(AN: **But what's this? Ghost Naruto? Hot damn. WHere the fuck was I going with that? I gotta quit trying to write serious stuff under the influence, ja?


	3. The Mourning Dawns

**(AN: **And here is Hinata... Alright, alright.. this one is definitely a bit OOC, but to tell you the truth... I don't think I could write Hinata asthe timid little creature she is. I feel... Well, I don't like her. Frankly, I rather hate her. Not even a fan of most Hinat X Naruto literature, for thepure and simple fact that her absolute timidity drives me insane. But I degress, no stammering words, but I believe I captured the state of shock well enough, along with her still standing love, and the regret. If not, tell me. I probably won't do a rewrite, but that dosn't mean it won't help me portray her better later on,ja?**)  
**

**Kage of the Graves:  
**

**The Mourning Dawns.**

I will never forget the sight I saw, that fateful morning when Konoha's loudest and brightest was forever silenced and darkened. At the time, I was doing desk duty at the Hokage Tower, something I have never enjoyed, and am now unsure if I can ever perform in that capacity again. I remember… looking up with a fake smile on my face, ready to greet the newcomer - until my throat tightened like a vice, and my jaw slacked until it nearly unhinged. For there… in the arms of my current love, was the deceptively peaceful form of my first and deepest crush.

How could I possibly describe the way it affected me? I had never completely gotten over him - the boy with the golden hair and the eyes that were the same color of a romantic summer sky over a park. No, I still pined for his touch on occasion, despite being firmly committed and in love with my Inuzuka boy. I fear that I may have fainted at the time, for my memory begins to grow unclear. You see, all I can remember from that point on is pain. Not the physical anguish that a Kunoichi becomes distressingly familiar with, but a cold stab of icy depression directly into my heart. Naruto-kun… How could you do this? I so often longed for you to return my sentiments, but you never seemed to figure it out. How could you still feel so alone after all these years?

We tried, all of us, to make you feel accepted. When the villagers threw you out of restaurants, did we not take you into our homes? When things became to harsh, did we not hold you through your tears without a word? Oh, Naruto-kun…

---------

Hovering an inch or so below the ceiling, the swirling vortex of his tails making such aero-skills a thing of nonchalance, Naruto watched the scene below him unfold with a heavy heart. Hinata lay in absolute shambles, the strong and semi-confident Kunoichi she had become over the years was banished far from the fetal ball the blue haired, lavender eyed girl had reverted to.

Naruto watched, focusing intently on the stoic boy and the trembling girl - the shouts for attention and urgent need were largely ignored, allowing what was unimportant to fade into a muffled backdrop. Had he done what was right? Of this, he was sure. So many years doing all for others, he felt justified in his singular selfish act - his plea for an escape from the pain. But still…

_-"Hinata… Kiba, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt either of you… But I could no longer hold onto hope."-_

**(AN:** So, what is ghost Naruto doing? Do I have pl;ans for him yet? Not really, but I've got a few ideas. Look out for another new chapter soon, probably within a few hours of this ones postings.


	4. Consumption of Commiseration

**Kage of the Graves:**

**Consumption of Commiseration**

**----------------- **

In the silence that falls somewhere between the moon's setting and first rays of dawn, Tsunade sat at her desk in quiet commiseration. Eyes, bloodshot and glassy all at once, flickered across the page that held the final words of her adopted…well, she wasn't sure if he was more of a little brother, a son, or a grandchild, but whatever Naruto had been to her, she had loved him with all her heart. The grief, the anguish, the gut wrenching pain of loss, and even the hatred she felt against her citizenry had all bleed away - she had no tears left for any of them.

Trembling hands attempted to lift a sake bottle to her lips, but her hand - usually so sure and strong - failed her. Dead, flat eyes, watched the bottle fall to floor disinterestedly, and though her ears picked up the sound of ornamental ceramics shattering, the mind that processed such sights and sounds had no inclination to do so.

Tsunade was drunk, so drunk in fact, that she could no longer feel the affects of the alcohol coursing through her veins. Her body was suffering alcohol poisoning at this very moment, but she couldn't summon up even the slightest bit of energy required to care. After all, how was it fair that she - an old, tired drunkard of a woman - should live on? How was it fair that she held a position she didn't even care for, when the bright, loud and lovable Genin - who'd brought her 'home' to occupy this wretched paper throne - who had never once wavered in his shouted convictions that he would be Hokage, never would.

"How is it fair?" Her voice, a hoarse whisper so slurred even she could hardly understand it, rasped into the darkness. "HOW IS IT FAIR!" The whistle of an empty bottle cut through the air, thrown by a chakra strengthened arm exploded through the large picture window facing the Hokage Mountain, showering her senses with the tinkling of glass. Seeing the face of the Fourth peering mournfully back at her through the empty window frame, Tsunade forced herself to turn away, sickened at the very sight of the Yondaime's memorial.

"It's all your fault, you know, you laughing bastard…" And then, breaking the ensuing silence was another sound. She had been wrong, it seemed the Hokage still had tears left to shed after all.

---------

Naruto sat, huddled in a corner of Tsunade's office. He had watched, for hours on end as Tsunade had drank more and more heavily. Each time the old woman had picked up his note, she had begun to cry again, and had then begun to drink still more.

The vicious cycle had only ended some time late into the night. With a sigh, Naruto reflected on the fact that it had only stopped because his beloved sister - or mother, or grandmother, depending on the mood of the time - no longer had the strength to raise a glass.

After her exchange with his father, Naruto had silently stood and walked to her side. Everything seemed to be a mistake, he had never meant to cause such misery. But now, Tsunade had passed out, however, she was still not free of the terrible anguish that had put her in such a state. He could see the tears continuing to fall, hear the quiet whimpers.

Without a thought to his actions, he lifted a blanket off a nearby shelf and gently draped it across his adopted families matriarch, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. Surprisingly, Tsunade's pained look morphed in a gentle smile. "Naruto…" a happy sigh trailed her words - and with that, the Hokage of Konoha slipped into a peaceful slumber at last.

_-"I'm sorry Tsunade-baa-chan, sleep sweet and dream well… okay?-_

**(AN: **What's this? Ghost Naruto was able to lift the blanket - an item of the living world? Yet, in typical Naruto fashion, he didn't even realize it, oy. Anyway, another chapter will be up soon. But this is the longest one for 'Kage of the Graves' so far, what'ch y'all think about it?


	5. Carve a Piece of my Heart

**Kage of the Graves:  
Carve a Piece of my Heart **

It's funny you know? You spend your entire life hearing various bits of wisdom on the subject of taking things for granted, and you always say to yourself 'I'll never do that, I know better.' You truly, honestly believe that you are taking nothing and no one for granted. But you're wrong, and you're only lying to yourself by denying it. You're wrong the same way I was wrong.

I'm standing atop an old bridge, one that's been around since before I was born, and I'm watching the tranquil water bubble and flow beneath me. It's comforting, really, to lose myself in the eternal strength of mother nature. At the same time, though, it angers me. Why can't it stop, even for a second? Why should I still hear the babbling of this little brook, when it's the babbling of a blonde haired team mate that I'm truly missing.

We used to meet here, right where I'm standing. It's funny, I can still picture them. There's Sasuke, the boy I used to believe I was in love with, resting against the guard rail in brooding silence. I'm where I should be, but there's no Naruto - or rather, there's no designated place for him. It always used to annoy me, seeing him bouncing around all happily at even the most ungodly wee hours of the morning. I used to be so mad… so mad because I blamed him for me not having any success with getting a date with Sasuke.

Heh, what a fool I was. Can you believe it? I graduated top of the class in the academic standings. By the time I was eight years old I could practically recite, word for word no less, the histories of the five great Nations, along with all the written concepts behind several Ninjutsu techniques. I was so smart, but I couldn't see which one of my team mates was truly worthy of attention.

God I hate myself sometimes… Like now. Like right this very moment, because I'm as weak as I always was. My fists can leave impact craters in a nearly 30 yard circumference, but I can't stand being alone. I'm afraid - a coward, I know it - but I don't know what to do anymore. You never left me alone before Naruto. Even when you went away for so long, you left me messages when you could and even remembered to send presents on my birthdays.

Sometimes I may have felt like you were smothering me, but that meant you were always right there when I needed you. _Sniff_ See what you're doing to me? I'm crying again, I never knew I had so many tears… I want them to stop, but they haven't yet.

I can't see the brook anymore, but why should I need to? My vision is already filled with water, so I suppose I can get comfortable now. Wait. What's… what is this? A carving..? In the haze of the early morning, it's a little hard to read, but sliding my fingers across the roughly dug-into wood paints a clear picture.

'N…A…R…U…T…O…A…N…D…S…A…K…U…R…A…4...L…I…F…E…'

One of the many signs of affection you tried to show me, it's funny how much I treasure it now - I can almost feel my heart swelling. But… what's this? Just below my name, I thought it was a line before, but the lantern from a passing carriage showed an arrow - but an arrow to what I wonder? Tracing the line to it's pointed end, I hastily try and figure out the rest.

When I do finally piece the full meaning of the carving together, I have to laugh, even if it's choked off by a burgeoning sob. 'Naruto and Sakura - Siblings, Friends, and Sexy Ninja's - 4 Life. The arrow had wrapped around to the back of the post, and the rough edges of those touching words led me to believe it was as recent an addition as a few months.

I smile, even through the fresh heartache and tears your old carving brings. It's so like you, you know that? Even from beyond the grave, your attempts at cheering me up just make me want to hit you again. For life? You kind of wimped out on your end of the bargain… didn't you? You… stupid… jerk…

I have to get away from here, Naruto. If I stay at this bridge any longer, I'll probably start crying again and never stop. But before I go, here's one last tribute to you and your carvings, alright? If you're watching me, somehow, somewhere, don't take it the wrong way.

The tears have started again, and this time I know I have to get moving. There's that pit in my stomach again, and I'll be damned if I let even your memory see me turn into a wreck again. I love you Naruto, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a boyfriend, not that I'd admit that out loud. Nor would I ever admit just how much I would give to take you up on one of those date offers, just so I could see that stupid smile of yours again - so I could remember what happiness feels like again. Just so, well, the list goes on and on, Naruto… -Kun, and I'd be blushing and beating you for your nose bleeds long before I finished telling you.

But I was too stubborn to ever give in and admit to what was right in front of me. I'd like to say I regret that more than I do, but I can't. You see, even if we were never together as loves' or lovers, you were with me as a friend and a brother, and I can't even begin to say how much that meant to me.

"Baka…"

-------------

Naruto, spectral citizen of Konoha, watched Sakura for over an hour. He'd come across his living teammate on his way towards Ichiraku's stand to see how the old man was doing - as well as find out if it were possible to eat ramen when you were dead - when he'd heard the faint sobs coming from the bridge he'd spent many mornings, afternoons and occasional evenings at. As he'd hovered closer, he'd spotted those formerly lustrous lochs of bubblegum pink hair and felt his mood lift. He hadn't seen Sakura since he'd died, and the chance to check in on her now was too great to pass up.

Upon arrival though, he'd discovered the Kunoichi just staring out into the steadily flowing waters of the Team 7's own babbling brook. However, instead of the vivacious glow he'd always loved, and the ever-present temper he'd long since come to respect, he found a woman who's hair was greasy and starting to clump - a woman who's eyes seemed shrink wrapped in tears. Shortly after I arrive, she slowly crouched down and collapsed gracelessly against the side boards of the railing, causing me to wince. Sakura could be a bit of a klutz at times, yes, but she would never just flop over like that - she'd say it was unladylike and unattractive.

Not knowing what else to do, he simply sat and watched her. Using his tails for balance, Naruto perched atop the thin railing of the bridge just across from Sakura. She never said anything, although occasionally she'd offer up a weak laugh or weary smile. After nearly an hour of simply enjoying the company - even if Sakura had never even the slightest inkling that he was there - Sakura moved as if startled. Peering about to see what might have given her such a reaction, I was given an answer a moment later when I saw her fingering my carving, sounding out the words with little difficulty.

Naruto smiled softly, watching this. Less than a month and a half before, he had added to that very carving, and it was almost disappointing when she didn't seem to catch the second part. That ever so slight disappointment was alleviated less than minute later as a passing carriage illuminated the arrow. When she'd finished reading the second part, Naruto prepared himself for a bright 'bout of laughter or some other amused reaction, but he received only further tears. It confused and depressed him, but he stayed by Sakura's side anyway, he owed her that after all. When the pink haired girl took out a Kunai, Naruto briefly worried that she was going to destroy his last carving out of spite and he'd nearly leapt through her to grab the Kunai when he's remembered the simple fact that he was a ghost.

He needn't have worried though, when the Kunoichi stood to leave, Naruto could only smile as he looked at the new addition to his post carving. It now read, 'Naruto and Sakura - Siblings, Friends, and Sexy Ninja's - 4 Life - And Beyond, (Heart) Sakura.' So it was, with a considerably lighter heart that Naruto prepared to leave the bridge, confident that Sakura would survive. Just before he began to flow away however, a voice stopped him.

_-"Have a good life, Sakura-chan, I know you'll pull through!"-_

He didn't pay much attention to voices anymore, considering the fact that he was dead, and most conversations relevant to him largely celebratory. The oddity here, however, was the fact that this voice addressed him directly.

_-"Uzumaki Naruto! For a new ghost, you sure know how to get around!"-_

_ -------------_

**(AN: **Much longer, this one,eh? Makes since if you think about it though. Naruto and Sakura have alot of history. But! Who's this mysterious voice hailing Naruto in my patented_-"Ghost Speech" -_? For the answer to that question and the creation of more, tune in next time. Same Fox time, same Fox channel. _  
_


	6. A Lesson in Loss

**Kage of the Graves:  
A lesson in loss.  
**

"H… hey brakenner! Erp… Barteep!" The voice that rang out above the din of the breakfast crowd had a very heavy slur. This did not bother the man who had slurred, nor did it bother the barkeep. Said Barkeep was an old friend of the drunken academy teacher, and so, he allowed the intoxicated man to have as many drinks as it took to put him out his misery.

Umino Iruka, often described as 'the cool teacher', had been inside of a bottle since late in the previous night. No one questioned his reasons, and for those who did - his slurred answer of "Meh shun di't, er meb'a mer broffer d', T…tik 'er peck, eh? Neh Fug o-errrrrrrp-fff…" - which, to those with an ear for grief stricken drunks - meant "My son died, or maybe my brother did,. take your pick,eh? Now, fuck off." Then he'd laugh, a sound more closely resembling an unbalanced giggle mixed with a weary sob.

For a Chuunin, especially an Academy Teacher Chuunin, someone beating down his door at 7:30 in the evening to deliver an urgent summons for the Hokage was never a good thing. It usually meant that, for one reason or another, Iruka would be traipsing about the country, or another country for that matter, acting in the capacity of bodyguard, translator, logistics officer, evaluator, field medic, or even tutor every once in a while. While there were usually perks involved with such trips and travels, they were almost never as enjoyable as teaching his students, eating a dinner of the worlds best ramen, or even curling up on his loveseat in front of a crackling fire with either a good book, or the very, extremely occasional woman.

This time however, it had not been bad news - it had been the worst thing Iruka could ever remember happening to him, surpassing even the death of his barely remember parents. His little brother, for that was Naruto's standings when the two hung out or played in the park, and his only son, Naruto's role when he had gone out of line with some prank or had some proud achievement to show off - both one in the same, had died. At first, he had reacted much as the others - shocked rage nearly swallowing him alive as he demanded to know what had been done with Naruto's assassin.

He roared in the face of any man or woman who dared to tell him such lies as "It was a suicide," even going so far as to threaten the distraught Hokage for answers, but eventually, upon seeing the note and rereading it several times, Iruka had finally accepted the fact that there was no one for him to unleash the wild, uncontrollable, grief fueled rage upon, and in a matter of seconds, the proud Chuunin had collapsed in on himself.

Naruto… How could he have not seen the signs? How could he miss the obvious tell-tail signs of suicidal depression that seemed so obvious now. The boy had lived alone in a crummy little hotel-room sized apartment since it became obvious that caretakers weren't a safe option, and yet… and yet, no one had ever thought to question that the brilliant smile the boy always wore was just a façade. And now, now that the façade had broken, Iruka simply didn't know what to do anymore, and so.

"Hey," his voice, suddenly devoid of the slur that had dominated it, testament to the complete apathy that had now claimed him, continued. "How about one last drink for the road…"

'Goodbye… Naruto…'

----------

Naruto was at a loss for words. He'd been listening half heartedly to the fellow specter beside him though, the real reason behind his state of shock was the total collapse of his favorite teacher and loved family member just across the room. The specter had been informing him of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be dead, and that this meant something important, but Naruto simply couldn't get over the terrible sight before him.

He'd gotten drunk once, some time ago, perhaps a year at most - and it had been Iruka, more than anyone else, who had so emphatically scolded him against the evils of drinking. Naruto remembered Iruka yelling, claiming that alcohol was a horrible thing for a Shinobi or anyone else alive to imbibe. The chuunin had said that he would never drink anything in his life, that nothing could make him want to drink…. And yet, Iruka was here, in a bar, becoming worse and worse by the minute.

_-"Kami… what have I done to him?"-_

_-"What? Damnit boy, havn't you paid attention to a word I've said? You're supposed to pay attention to me, not some drunken teacher across the room!"-_

But Naruto simply didn't care to listen to the spook, he could only watch - as depression set in - while Itruka downed one last glass and shambled out into the cold.  
_  
-"Please,Iruka-sensei, forgive me for what I've done to you…"-_

**(AN: **Sooooo.. Naruto's starting to see that it wasn't the best Idea, and the other ghost - one whom I have yet to name or decide who the identity should be - starts to mention a little more relevant stuff. More on this later,yah?


	7. Party for the Parted

**Kage of the Graves:  
Party for the Parted**

There are certain events, ones that transcend time and memory, to hold a specific place in our brains. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and I have just taken part in one such event. I have been, for the past several hours, holding the quivering form of a broken man, and I am at a loss for what to do. The man in question is Kakashi, a pervert of some degree under normal circumstances, and someone possessed of such unflappable calm that to see him as he is now is deeply unsettling.

He's not crying, but I am. A tragedy has struck Konoha, and even now I don't know what to think about it. A boy, no… I suppose we should call him a man, or even a hero - has died. Fallen to his own hand, the body of Uzumaki Naruto was discovered just yesterday, and what followed was chaos. My own students, though I am no longer their teacher in any real capacity, are still in shock, and they weren't even terribly close to Naruto until recent years.

Hinata… I'm so proud of her for how she's holding up - I know she held such affection for the blonde urchin - is trying her hardest to keep Kiba from collapse. They live together, those two, and neither will probably take missions for some time. Whereas Kiba seems unable to accept the fact that his bestial brother in arms would ever die, especially by his own hand. Shino seems the least affected, and though many would think it had not wounded him at all, I can look at him and understand just how shaken the young Aburame has become. He's withdrawn almost entirely and has demanded of the Hokage that he be allowed participation in some suicidal dangerous mission. I can see it in his mannerisms, how his faith and sense of purpose has become skewed, after all, when one lives their lives dependant upon fact and hypothesis, the purely emotional assault can pierce even the thickest of shields.

But we, all of us, we proud Jounin sensei's are truly at a loss, and it shows. A student, one of the best in fact, could see only one way out… and we can't believe we let it get that way. I've cried more tears than I could imagine having, and I hardly knew the boy. I wasn't the only one, either. Gai, poor Gai, who so valorously defended Naruto's 'Springtime of Youth' is so despondent that he's become more like Kakashi then the very same man I'm holding now. Kakashi can't stop shaking and mumbling his guilt over and over, he believes it's all his fault and nothing I say seems to convince him otherwise.

Even Anko, my beloved adopted sister, has been profoundly affected, she left and went to her apartment… where no one has seen light or sound from since. We were… celebrating when the news came to us. And this leads back to a former thought. I can still recall, with the kind of absolute clarity that leads me to believe it will always be as such, the exact positions we were in when the news reached us.

I was laughing, and it seems so ridiculous now that I could have ever felt god enough to do so, when the messenger came in with such a distraught face. Anko had just told some horribly perverse joke - crumbs of her treasured dango falling from her lips - while Asuma paused, snorting his derision as he tried to light up another of those awful cancer sticks. Kakashi was across from me, trying to look - without making it obvious - to see if I was drunk enough to let my silken wrappings slip to expose the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra, and Gai, sweet, naïve Gai, was admonishing him for doing so. Then those words, words I could never imagine hearing, came to us in a rush - "Uzumaki Naruto is dead!"

The party died, and I don't think it shall ever start again.

-----------------------------

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, what this spook was saying was simply impossible. He wasn't supposed to die yet? Granted, he was profoundly sorry that he was causing all the grief he was seeing, but still… If he wasn't supposed to have died yet, then how was he supposed to live? The specter was bringing him around to look and see the devastation he had caused, telling him over and over that it wasn't meant to be this way.  
_  
-"But no one showed me any of this! They left me by myself, and never said a word to me! I would have gladly thrown myself into a pit of fire just for a kind word!"-_

_-"Ah, but you see, Naruto, that's not how life always is. You don't always get love in obvious ways, but I assure you, if you hadn't been so fucking **dense** you would have seen it! Damn it, boy, you were meant for great things! Now this is all a colossal fuck up of a situation! You **have** to be here in a month and a half and you can't be because you're dead!"-_

_  
-"I don't believe you! Yes, they're sad I'm gone, I can see that, but none of them loved me, not how I wanted! I know that's selfish, but once - ! - Just Once! I wanted to feel arms around in a tender embrace, while lips pressed to mine and whispers reached my ears, proclaiming love! I never asked for a god damned thing! I worked my ass off for every inch of respect I ever got, but no girl gave me the time of day! So fuck you, and fuck them, alright? Just send me to the afterlife or whatever, If I can't be selfish in death, then when else can I be huh?"-_

-"… … … … Fine. But before I send you on, and try to find some way to fix this so that Konoha can survive, allow me to prevail upon you for one last visitation… You said you wanted love, right? Then that's what I'll show you."-

And without another word, the two ghost's vanished from Yuuhi Kurenai's condo and moved towards another place, in another time entirely. The elder ghost, given permission to use the full extent of his powers as liaison to the world-between-worlds shifted time to a place several days in the future to bear witness to the a young woman's declaration of love.

**(AN: **What's this? Shall we discover which poor girl I've thrown in as Naruto's love interest in the next chapter? It would seem so. But... another little important bit.. 'So Konoha can survive' what's that all about,hmm? Want the answers to these questions? Well then, you know the drill.


	8. A Broken Heart Bared

**(AN:** Alright, just a little bit of background before I start. One of my readers pointed out something to me recently, so I feel I must make mention of it. Specifically, Naruto's reactionary differences between Sakura and Iruka. The reason Naruto is more obviously distraught over Iruka is rather simple actually, in this lil ficlette, Iruka isn't a drinker, not even a social or celebratory one, so seeing him get so completely shit faced really threw Naruto for a loop. Whereas, with Sakura, he's seen the girl cry before. He's seen her cry on a few occasions, so it's nothing new to him that she should be doing so now. Whereas, Iruka never drank, and got all preachy the one time he ever caught Naruto drinking. That said, I now take you to the chapter where we discover just who exactly is in love with Naruto. Also, the format for this chapter is different. Enjoy.

**Kage of the Graves:**

**A Broken Heart Bared**

Naruto landed heavily on the ground which, in and of itself, was a very different sensation. He hadn't even really touched the ground since his death, so finding himself plowing into the damp sod beneath him signaled to him that something was up. When he rose to his feet, he found himself aware of his surroundings in only the vaguest of ways. He had been here before yes, but only on one occasion - when the remains of Uchiha Sasuke had been interred into the ground. This was a vastly remote section of the expansive Konoha Graveyard for Shinobi, but… this particular section was for traitors, criminals and sub rosa heroes. Why was he here, he did not know yet, but he was aware of the fact that he was alone again.

His spectral friend was no longer there to pester him, so he was left to figure out the differences on his own. For one thing, he was quick to realize that the world had a direct affect on him again - he was painfully aware of the cold drizzle that fell from the skies, and the fog that had seemingly surrounded him at a distance of forty feet had lifted. These things were significant somehow he was sure. Now that he had a better grasp of the environmental effects on his person, he began to take stock of the differences that affected him personally. Gone were the wispy tails that extended from him, as well as the elongated ears and colorful aura that surrounded him. His body, in fact had suffered radical changes. He no longer resembled his mortal appearance, or even his mortal age. He, in fact, seemed to be somewhat older. If Naruto were to hazard a guess, he'd place his newfound age at somewhere in the late thirties - a little over twice his age prior to death. Odd but -

Naruto's head suddenly whipped about, he could hear a sound that was becoming uncomfortably familiar - the sound of a woman sobbing. Quiet footsteps, testament to a lifelong habit of sneaking around, brought him through the muddy earth that seemed the one constant in every graveyard Naruto had ever come across. Instinctually, he knew just where he was headed, though it was such a universal oddity that his mind refused the concept almost as soon as it had reached his conscious mind.

Naruto was walking towards his grave.

-----------------------------

Collapsed into a pit of misery, the lone remaining visitor to the fallen mans grave didn't detect the movement of another person until the person was nearly upon her. Then, as soon as the animal mind registered the intrusion, her body whipped into a flurry of motion. The dark cloak that was little more than ragged stretch of drenched burlap suddenly flew apart from her lithe body - a slim build gone nearly anorexic in the aftermath of a grief ridden three days passed without eating - exposing a flourish of glinting metal a mere half second before a veritable horizontal shower of steel rained upon the area the figure approached from.

There was a shout of surprise and a blur of reactionary motion that seemed too jerky to be from an active Shinobi - too well coordinated and instinctual to be from a civilian. Her voice echoed out amidst the memorials to the dead - full of the hoarse croaking sounds that one's particular timbre picks up when it's sole recent use has been the expression of heart wrenching grief. "Whoever you are, I won't let you hurt him anymore! Can't you see he suffered enough you BASTARDS! Get out of her before I KILL YOU!" She had sounded so strong, she knew, but at the last her voice had broke, returning to the sobs that had predominated it.

Regardless of the weakness of her voice, or the sudden and intense dizziness that gripped her body after such emphatic movement, the woman stood ready to defend the memorial to her unconfused love with every ounce of the formidable strength she possessed. Even now, after three days with no sustenance and scarcely any movement on her part, the madness of her obsession and the absolute righteous fury that gripped her in her deathwatch enabled her to summon the necessary faculties to defeat all previous comers - this one, she was sure, would be no different.  
_  
-"Why do you defend this… creature so?"-_ "eature so?"  
A voice, one that seemed to echo on it's own accord, with an overtone that seemed to lack true strength on it's own, but followed just a second behind but a much richer, deeper timbre, reached out to her. It was an odd sound, but she accepted it without pause, answering with a vehemence she was nearly surprised her body still had the ability to bring up.

"What did he ever do to you fucking small minded bastards? All he ever did was his best to get the respect he deserved! He defeated countless threats to this village, completed untold missions without ever compromising his integrity or asking for some kind of thanks! Yet all you could do, ninja and villager alike, was scorn him! You vandalized his apartment, kicked him out of stores, and shunted him to suicidal decoy duties and rear echelon positions so that you wouldn't have to deal with the _demon of Konoha_."

Her last words were delivered with such sarcastic scorn, it was made obvious that she didn't share such sentiments - it also made it rather plain what she thought of those who did.

-----------------

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Naruto had listened to a rather impassioned speech that summed up much of his life in a short few words. He was intrigued by a number of things, one of them being the fact that he could not recognize the dirty Shinobi - for the unkempt, un-groomed, and uncleanly woman had assaulted him with such skill that she could only be such - at all. The hair, roughly shorn to something that nearly resembled his own previous urchin hair style, was so clotted with mud that he couldn't recognize its color. Her body, so emaciated that what seemed to have been prominent breasts had begun to sag, while an abdomen that still held evidence of careful toning had begun to concave until ribs showed. The two piece struck chords in his memory, but nothing significant as of yet.

Regardless, he was intrigued, and greatly so. The woman seemed to care enough to be so distraught, and so vibrant in her defense at the same time. He had to know more. Although his body was slow to respond at first, his mind having begun to forget exactly how to compensate for such forces as gravity and mass - along with the fact that he could no longer simply phase through solid objects - he was able to gradually work himself closer. By the time he was at a conversational distance to the Kunoichi he had been pinioned by three senbon and suffered a nasty gash from a kunai that had passed perilously close to his kidney.

"You defend him so strongly, woman! You mention his feats and adventures, but it almost sounds as if you care for the wretch the way you're talking. If that were the truth - Hah! - the village would be in an uproar! Whichever clan you belong to would surely scorn you and disown you. It's all fine and dandy to be vigilant in his defense now that he's dead, but I can't imagine anyone, not for even a moment, wanting more than a casual acquaintance with that disgusting monster! He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune after all, and a bigger favor he never did to this village than taking his own life!"

Absently, throughout the entire exchange, he noted that his voice, previously delivered in two, seemed to have gotten into sync. His words had flowed easily, fueled by years of bitterness and receiving such wounding treatment as he had. Sadly, for the mortal body he now seemed to be in possession of anyway, this was a very wrong choice of words.

The attack that followed the cessation of his speech was so sudden, so swift and utterly brutal, that Naruto was nearly handicapped before his body caught up to the frantic signals his brain was sending it. Arms shot up to block a vicious kick, the Kunoichi swinging long lithe legs as they were bo staffs, and it was all Naruto could do for a moment to keep up his defenses. Hook, sword hand, back knuckle, edged plunge, too many attacks for a body that had no conditioning beyond what the brain could give it. Naruto eventually decided on a powerful chakra pulse to knock her back, when he had some breathing room, he held up a hand - panting heavily.

"Peace woman! I was merely making an observation. I didn't mean to raise your ire."

A growl met his words, swiftly followed by the woman's voice. "Be careful how you word your observations concerning the man I love, then."

Naruto had to laugh. The man this girl loved? He could recall no such sentiments being sent his way, had this come about in the short time that had passed? How? He didn't even know the girl, and the only person he'd known to obsess over him in secret had eyes of another color.

"The man you love, hmm? Somehow, I doubt it. No one ever expressed any such thing to him in life, so tell me why you claim it now in his death?"

"I **do** love him!" It was a cry of pure desperation, followed closely by a sob of unadulterated anguish that was so thick it would have to be sawn apart. Naruto felt inclined to believe her, upon hearing that sound… but it left him confused.

"Wouldn't that be 'did', woman? He's dead after all, and anyway, if that is so… then why did he die alone, feeling as if no one cared a wit for him, hmm?"

"Because!" More broken sobs interrupted whatever the woman planned to say, but when she continued to speak.. All rage seemed to drain from her and she became quiet, subdued even. It was as if the girl had lost some inner battle. As he watched, she settled down against the ornate tombstone that bore his moniker to resume her silent tears and begin a quiet narration.

"Because I wasn't here… I wasn't in Konoha when he died. I was away on a mission, and it didn't seem like such a major thing, y'know? Naruto was always there, always succeeding, always surviving and surpassing all odds. I thought I had all the time in the world to let him know how I felt, so I just waited and waited to tell him - figuring that I'd know when the time was right…"

"But the time never came right? Why did you wait to tell him? How long did you know, and what started it? Surely there had to be a reason.? He was curious now, and it gripped him. He was starting to recognize the girl, her mannerisms, and her mercurial mood… plus her figure, after all, there were only so many top-heavy, athletic women in his age group.

"It was after he came back from his training trip… I think that's when I first began to realize it, although I may have started caring for him before he left. There was just… something about him that drew me closer, every time we met. I mean, he was always hounding after my friend Sakura, and he never even really seemed to notice me, and I'm pretty sure that was part of my initial attraction to him - I may not look it now, but a lot of guys used to chase me. He was friendly and all, even funny. When I was sad, he'd try and cheer me up, but he never once seemed to even look at me like the other guys did, and I couldn't understand it."

"I began to think about him a lot, at first it was angry thoughts. Stupid little things like 'How dare he ignore me?' and others along the same lines. I tried dressing up for him, a couple of times.. Wearing those god awful oranges he seemed to like." She paused to laugh, a sad sound that still held some mirth, before continuing. "We were on guard duty for a Cloud Country diplomat, and I put on these sexy little outfits hoping to see him looking, just so I could prove to myself that he was just like every other guy. He'd just say I was pretty.. Or even better.. Beautiful… but… he never looked at me how I thought I wanted him to."

"But then, a short while before that mission ended, we were attacked and I took a life for the first time. He was there for me afterward, he held me close and stroked my hair as I cried. He didn't call me weak, or think badly of me, he told me that he knew it was hard and I believed him. I'd watched him effortlessly dispatch several attackers and I fell apart the moment that mans jugular opened up under my kunai… but there he was, the moment he'd made sure the diplomat was okay. He held me as I cried and made me feel safe and secure as no one was ever able to do for me. How could I not love him?"

"After that… after that I started to watch him, how he never seemed to falter under the heavy scrutiny of all the people around him. How he bore up under the constant aggression of the villagers. I knew that I had met the finest man in Konoha, and that he would never disappear. So I was content to wait until the right time to tell him how I felt… and I never got the chance."

"Now, all those times I spent doodling little hearts with Uzumaki Ino have gone to waste… the man I loved and still love… is six feet under and he'll never hear just how terribly I miss him, need him, and wish to join him just so that I can tell him…"

The girl Naruto now knew to be Yamanaka Ino gradually subsided into a heap of tears again, and Naruto faded from the scenery after a time of silence. His mortal body disappeared, and his spectral form came to the forefront once more. Still in a state of shock, Naruto slowly moved over to Ino and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her head before walking away, his mind abuzz with confusion, anger, and depression. He had found love, yes, but it seemed he had destroyed it in roughly the same amount of time. Life, even afterlife it seemed, simply wasn't fair.

_-"Are you beginning to see, dobe?"-_

_-"Yeah…"-_

_-"Still want me to send you on?"-_

_-"No…"-_

_-"Good."-_

_-"So now what?"-_

_-"Now, we begin our discussion in earnest."-_

Time warped and shifted once again, bringing Naruto back to the present day, still less than twenty four hours after his body had been discovered. It seemed life still had a use for him after all.

---------------

**(AN: **And the plot thickens,hmm? SO what's going on now? Naruto got a taste of mortality, just long enough to discover that was wrong indeed - he was loved. WHat sjhall be discussed, and how does it afect the future and the month'n a half deadline on Konoha the other ghost mentioned earlier? Oh yeah.. Sub Rose means secret by the way. From Beneath the rose, which was a symbol of secrecy a long time ago.


	9. Reflections upon Recriminations

**(AN:** This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer I ever got - DatWriter who has always lent support through reviews and amused me with observations. There ya go, man, I said I'd do it and I have. Bet'cha thought I'd forget, huh?

**Kage of the Graves:**  
**Reflecting upon Recriminations.**

**--------------------------------------- **

There had been many instances throughout Hyuga Neji's life where a certain blonde had surprised him. He had witnessed countless acts of complete reckless abandonment in regards to the life of a friend or even a loose comrade. Naruto, the Hyuga prodigy had long ago decided, was completely insane - however functional he appeared.

It had started many years ago at the Chuunin exams, when Naruto had accomplished a task that should have been an impossibility for the blonde - he had defeated Neji, who, he would shamelessly admit to himself, was an extremely skilled opponent. Although Naruto had climbed the ranks rather quickly, Neji had still outranked him virtually from the start. He had - much as it had galled the urchin-headed one at the time - made ANBU a full year and a half before Naruto, who had coveted the position above all but one other. Neji had been the third youngest member to achieve his position within a decade, having done so less than a month before Naruto's return, making him just under sixteen. However, after his promotion, Neji had seemingly gone stagnant. The truth was, he hadn't known what to do. Naruto, as usual, had been the one to solve things.

He had one day proposed a challenge to Neji, a final test of fate as it were. Each would take one year away from their ANBU careers, and one year only - for neither could conceive of their task taking any longer than that - to see who could turn out the best squad of Genin. The terms were set before the Hokage and accepted. Each would pick their three students - an even mix of academics, instincts, and excellence - and would have the time before the Chuunin exam to train, condition, and mold as they saw fit. At the Chuunin exams, if neither of them had a single passing member, the one whose students made it farthest or had the highest points by the end of the exams, won. The one stipulation entered into the equation by Tsunade-sama had been that the loser of the challenge had to take on however many students remained as Genin.

Ironically, Though Neji had been the winner - with all of his students passing - he had chosen to remain the teacher. Naruto had inadvertently shown him the light as it were, and he had thoroughly enjoyed taking on team after team as the years progressed. He now held the record, having had three teams passed completely in three years running, for consecutive Chuunin advancements. For that, he would be eternally grateful to the blonde urchin, and he would never forget the kindness. Right now however, despite all the wondrous things the blonde had done for him and his family - along with the rest of Konoha Neji supposed - he would give away the Hyuga fortune to quit thinking about the stupid loudmouthed blonde.

For all the good he had done, Naruto had now committed several horrible sins. Hinata was nearing a breakdown, Ten-Ten had suffered a complete collapse in her sex drive, and Hiashi had become even further withdrawn. It would seem odd to an outsider, to consider the old man adversely affected by Naruto's suicide, but the truth was in the insult it had delivered. Not half a year before, Hiashi had made an unofficial adopted member out of the boy, and Naruto had seemingly thrown it away.

All these thoughts however, were depressing him, so with a sigh, he stood up and left the dojo behind, deciding that meditation was a loss for the moment, he decided to meet his newest team and drill the fuck out of them until they were all to exhausted to think.

Just like Naruto used to do.

-------------------------

_-"Well, it's nice to see some things don't change. Neji still deals with emotions by making his students miserable."-_

_-"Just like you used to do, eh, Naruto?"-_

_-"Shut up, teme."-  
_  
The two specters were continuing to drift around near all the people Naruto was close to in life, Naruto wasn't sure why he was subjected to this all, but Sasuke mentioned something about it anchoring him - whatever that meant.

_-"Y'know, dobe, out of all the ways I thought, wished and hoped for your death over the past year and a half - I never expected it to be suicide."-_

_-"Eh?"-  
_

_-"I'm serious. It just never seemed an option with you, I mean… it's just… not Naruto-ish."-_

_-"Bastard! Why did you want me dead?"-_

_-"Well, it might have had something to do with the fact that, even now that I'm dead, I'm still blind. Someone did rip my eyes out before slitting my throat after all. Someone with blonde hair, and… - Well, they were red at the time but usually - blue eyes."-_

_-"Well, if someone hadn't been such a moody, brooding, stupid, ugly bastard… that someone might not have had me running all over Rice Country painting the town crimson to get to that certain someone so that I **could** rip their eyes out and slit their throat, now would they?"-_

_-"Hn. Anyway, thanks. I'm not sure if you were able to hear that over the gurgle of blood and air escaping the gapingly wide smile across my neck."-_

_-"Nope. It was more like… 'Urglglgl… Shhhnggggks,' so I was kind of curious at the time. Why thanks, anyway?"-_

_-"Ugh, moron. Thanks for cutting through the haze - no pun intended by the way, so wipe that grin off your face - of my insanity. I'm still mad at you for ruining my ambition and dream, but… eh… death goes on right?"-_

_"Heh, I suppose it does at that. Uhm, what were we talking about anyway?"-_

…Sigh… _-"Baka."-_

_ ----------------------------------------_

_  
_**(AN: **Alright, I admit it. I needed a little bit of humor damnit. It's really hard to make an entire story angst driven. Death-humor is one of my favorite kinds, and I was really running dry on inspiration for this chapter because I - in my infinite wisdom - decided to take a break about a third of the way through. Which means, for those readers and writers out there who don't suffer from the same problems, that I had absolutely no idea how to get it back and running again. I struggled at first, so I decided to throw a bit of humor into it, and the story picked right back up. Next time, there'll be more plot development as far as Ghost Naruto goes, although I don't know who the next person I write should be - any suggestions would be very helpfull at this point - cause I've got no set pattern here. Although I know Ino - his love interest - shall be revisited atleast once or twice more before I wrap this up - possibly some other important figures as well - I'm just.. kinda goin "Damn.. who should I do next?" so yeah, help?

**Dirtwater.**


	10. The Writing's off the Wall

**(AN: **You get two chapters today because one of my faithful R'n'Rers gave me - inadvertently - both a suggestion for who to do next, and an idea as to what it should be about. causeiambetta was the reviewer, and I am shamelessly using his idea without a problem, however, at the same time, I am adding my own quirks and twists to this thing. Enjoy.)

**Kage of the Graves:**

**The Writing's off the Wall**

From the Diary of Ten-Ten

Perhaps… perhaps you could attribute my reluctance to write this down, diary dear, to my uncertainties. 'Uncertainties?', your pages seem to ask me, to which I must affirm. It's been two days since Naruto died… no, it's been two days since Naruto - one of the sweetest, and most selfless men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my entire life - committed suicide. I don't know why he did it, but then again, I do. Regardless of what I know though, I still can't understand it. I may not have known him as well as, say Sakura, but I loved him all the same.

Love? Again your pages beg a question of me - your pages so filled with my proclamations of Hyuga-Lust. Yes, Neji is the one whom I intend to be with, the one whom I have happily lain with on more than one occasion. The very same, pale eyed man who spreads fire from betwixt my thighs - like napalm do the burning liquids gush to the bed sheets whenever he visited me in the past. He warms my heart and holds my soul gleefully captive - and yet I claim to love another? It's odd to think I know, but true all the same. He is the man I've dreamt of, here and there. Although my feelings were always confused about him.

I love Neji, yes I know, I'm repeating myself, but it's as true now as it has been since I first wrote those words. It's as true now as it always will be, but I could never help the feelings that Naruto began to invoke upon me. He was so warm and passionate, so truly and completely alive - more so than any other person I've ever met. I tried to tell him that once, but I'm afraid I wasn't very good at saying such words at the time, for he only seemed to get a vague mix of discomfort and confusion. Where my chosen love and lover is cold in all places but private, I have never known my little brother Naruto to be anything but embarrassingly open and forward with his affections. You seem shocked, dearest of diaries, I say love and hint at lust to a man one moment, and give him the affectionate moniker of little brother the next. Have I become perverse? A woman of obscene taste and disturbing fetish? My answer is a simple no.

He is at once an idol of man, and a complete throwback to a mischievous age - or he was. But what can I say about him, my dearest little brother, who used to haunt my dreams - who's face replaced my darling lover's once or perhaps even twice. Immature, yet firmly and intensely adult, he was a rock in the storms when my own boat was capsized. When Neji was returned from a mission, near death and with sufficient wounds that - were it not for Tsunade - he would have been permanently crippled and labeled an amputee, it was Naruto who provided me the comfort that none of my other friends or family could even begin to provide. By then, I had long since gotten over the tingles of lust that he evoked, and I began to appreciate the other qualities of him even more.

It was then, cloaked in my tears of horror at Neji's uncertain fate, that he came. Like an angel - despite his inhabitant - he brought me the relief I needed. It was his chest that I sobbed into, his hands that gently stroked my back, his arms that held and rocked me, and his deep, soothing voice that soothed my heartsickness and assured me that all would be well. He became my littler brother from then on, that night. I kissed him, soft and sweet, and let go of my lust forever. I could not taint the innocent protection, nor could I get in the way of others who so desperately desired and deserved him. It amuses me to remember, though I paraphrase in these pages, when he whisperingly confessed to me later that I was the first woman to kiss him like that - like a woman to a man - even if it was not one of desire and love. I had to laugh, and then muss his hair - something which I did often, knowing how it annoyed him.

I was, and remain so, his older sister. Although… -) A tear gently splashed the page, smearing the fresh ink and becoming accompanied by the sounds of quiet sniffing and tissue rustling (- …ar I may have been remiss in my sisterly duties. I did not see the ache in his eyes as str… -)Another tear fell(- …gly or clearly as I should have, and now my little brother is gone and I feel strangely empty. Even these tears which blur and sully you, my beloved book of secrets, have no emotion behind them. I can not feel sad, nor can I feel joy, or anger, or even regret. I think it is some sort of emotional shock, but I am no medic. I still pretend, but I know certain things are noticeable. Just a few hours ago, Neji tried to take my mind off things in the way that men - all men it seems, except my little brother - and I was irrefutably dry. Even his tongue, which is so skillful, could not seem to do more for me than to slick up my lips. I felt no desire, I fear I may have hurt his feelings, but I trust him to understand.

Perhaps he could have picked a different time, a better one. You see, I was still capable of feeling distraught when we first started talking, Neji and I, and up until I should have felt lust, I remained so. But the reason for my distress was in the form of my other blonde friend - Yamanaka Ino. I had long suspected a depth to her care for Naruto, but what I witnessed when I told her was shocking. In the middle of my room, while I was brushing the dirt from her hair - something I knew would calm her and help to soften the blow I was about to deliver - she suddenly collapsed. Completely and totally. She did not ask if I was joking, she did not accuse me of lying, since she had confessed to me that she "kind'a sort'a, maybe, in a round about way like-liked the obnoxious brat" I had joked once about his health and received such a stricken look that I made an unvoiced - but understood none the less - promise to never do so again.

From the tone of my voice, dear little book, she knew I was as serious as the words I spoke… and it killed her. I do not mean she died on the spot, but I am afraid something very real, and very important died inside of her at that moment. She cried, oh Kami did she cry, in such a way that I worried for her health. 'Surely,' I remember thinking in an abstract frame of mind, 'her lungs will collapse under such strain.' It did not stop, she eventually fell unconscious, and I carried her home to her parents. The last thing I remember seeing of her was the darkness in her eyes. I realized with some discomfort, that I was looking at someone who had died on the inside - whose body simply hadn't gotten the message yet.

I don't know, nor do I care to know, how that must feel. For though I seem to be gripped in apathy, it does not compare to what I saw in her eyes, and I wonder now, even as I write, how anyone could handle that. Howe I could handle that if Neji were to die. It made being around him in that moment terribly awkward, as I kept trying to imagine what his death would do to me. Such feelings began to boil inside me that it seemed to precipitate this apathy, and I had to leave him. When he failed to stir my arousal, the awkwardness moved onto greater depths, and we both claimed other responsibilities. So now, here I am, dear diary, back in my room to pour out my heart to you, in the hopes that - once confessed - my fears will never be given power.

To the brother I can never again hold or kiss, confess or comfort, I can only say that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as you were for me, and that I'm sorry. I love you little bro, and wherever you are, I sincerely hope you know that now.

Till next time, diary, this is Ten-Ten, signing out.

------------------------------

Naruto had watched in stunned silence, the reaction of Ino, and though it hurt terribly, he was touched. Even in the graveyard, he hadn't realized the depths of her feelings. But, as Ino had been dropped off, he had stayed with his elder sister figure, Ten-Ten. Of course, when Neji had tried to "console" her, he had given them privacy, much to Sasuke's amusement.

_-"Hey, dobe, it's one of the perks of death. All the voyeurism you can handle with no consequences. Enjoy it! Besides…."-  
_  
Sasuke had trailed off for a moment, and Naruto had seen the surprised and astonished look on his face. Despite the gaping, empty sockets that still glistened with blood - Sasuke seemed to have no troubles watching things when he wanted to.  
_  
_

_-"Hot Damn! Ten-Ten's fuckin' flexible man. Seriously, take advantage of this. You might learn a few things."-_

_-"Sasuke! Dammit, that's Ten-Ten and Neji there, you bastard! She's like… my sister! And I seriously, have no desire to see Neji naked."-_

Sasuke had played it up for some time before Naruto had noticed the sounds of zippers, and judging by the look on both of his living friend's faces, nothing had occurred.  
_  
_

_-"Bastard, you're fucking sick, you know that?"-_

_-"Hey, the dead get their jollies how they can. It's been a year and a half since I last dipped my wick in some grade-A wax. Just because you were so squeamish, doesn't mean I have to be."-_

_-"What! Seriously? No offense man, I thought you were gay."-_

_-"WHAT!"-_

_-"Well, you had ever girl in class after you at all times. You never went after any of it. I just kind of figured you swung the other way"._

_-"Ugh… baka, baka, baka blonde. I wanted a real woman, not some stupid fan girl. The girls of the sound though, man. You've never had tail until you've had cold, hard, killer-tail."-_

_-"…Dude… Seriously, seek help."-_

_-"Alright. We're getting distracted again. Now, she's just writing in her diary, and I'm assuming you're a bit too much of a wimp to read it, so I won't bother. Instead, we shall discuss what I've been trying to get around to talking about for hours on hours now."-_

_-"And that is?"-_

_-"Well now, it's something very vital, and it concerns you, Konoha, and the survival of both."-_

**(AN: **Damn, I'm becoming a real asshole about putting off this discussion of their's in favor of amusing dialogue, aren't I?)

**Dirtwater.**


	11. Intermission: Tears fallen upon Sand

**Kage of the Graves:**

**Intermission(Part 1): Tears fallen upon Sand**

"**What!"**

"You heard me, Temari. I'm glad he's gone." There was an utter silence following, and Gaara could feel the disbelief - the hurt - radiating from his sister. But she didn't understand, he knew - nobody ever did. Until the vicious and snarling monster that had been Shukaku was ripped from him, sundering his soul and temporarily ending his life, Gaara had suffered the constant stigma of fear and hatred. Even his siblings had, for a time, lived under constant fear of his wrath. Gaara, who had gradually descended into a psychotic detachment encompassed within sleep deprived insanity, had become largely immune to the gamut of emotions people went through whenever he was around. He knew that Naruto, however, hadn't had the luxury of psychosis to escape the anguish - and was profoundly affected - afflicted by a never ended depression that bordered on an obsession of reckless endangerment and personal sacrifice.

"But… How can you say that Gaara? I… I thought he was your friend!"

"He was, and so he shall always be. Death has not changed that, or allowed me to forget what he has done for me. No, Temari, I'm not glad he's dead because I wished him any ill will - quite the opposite in fact. Although you don't seem to grasp the fact - granted I'm not making it easy to do so - I am in fact quite hurt inside."

Unconsciously, as he always did when talking about feelings, his hand drifted to hover over his heart. He had long ago taken the time to understand emotions on a better scale, so that he knew exactly what he was feeling - but old habits die hard. When his sister suddenly leaned forward to slap him across the cheek, with eyes rimmed in tears, Gaara hardly reacted. The sand that continued to protect him - although now it was with a conscious effort, an impossibly large chakra drain, and an obscene supply of soldier pills - swirled briefly but was then caused to fall still.

"I'm happy you can not understand, my dear sister. It is a tragedy that only a Jinchuuriki should ever have to bear. You see, I am happy-" Gaara lifted a hand to for-stall the immediate interruption of his sister. "I am happy - **for him** - that he no longer has to deal with the pain of his own existence. He does not have to feel the constant ignorant hatred, nor the fear for his life, or even the hopeless veil of invisibility that settles over one such as ourselves when the only option left to the people around us is to 'ignore them and hope they go away'… Do you understand what the feels like? Of course you don't, and it would break my heart into a thousand pieces if you did."

"Oh Gaara…" Temari finally relinquished the tears that had been cloaking her vision for some time and lunged forward to sweep her little brother up in her arms. Gaara remained his usual stoic self as the Kunoichi allowed her barriers to drop in her grief. Many people had commented upon his sister. Weather it be for her beauty, her grace, her cold and calculating attitude toward anything and everything combat related, or the nickname that all of these combined attributes had formed - The Dry Ice Queen of Sunagakura - something that Gaara, and his brother before Kankuro had fallen to a vicious assault that had been meant for his Kazekage brother, had done all in their power to quell. No one would ever get the chance to comment on the side of her that kept a picture of her departed brother tucked into her bra, just over her heart - or the part that collapsed on a bed filled with small stuffed animals that she had received from her beau in Konoha. No, Temari was very careful over what emotions she let show, and especially to whom.

After a time, he gently disengaged himself from his sister and took her hand in his own - leading her over to a comfy couch in the next room. "Temari, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. I… I also want you to promise not to hate me for what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

When he'd received an affirmative, the usually fearless Kage of the Sands took a deep breath and delivered a shocking blow.

-----------------------------

"You knew! What the fuck do you mean, you knew?" Temari was aghast, shocked and surprised. She wasn't sure what words were good enough to explain exactly how she felt. Her little brother claimed to have adequate time to prepare for a friends death because he had had advance warning? Her little brother, who just so happened to be the Kazekage had been told by his friend somehow, that he was going to kill himself… and he'd done nothing? The desire to comfort him warred with disgust and a need to hurt the little… uncaring bastard!

"Please, sister. Listen to me! I do not mean to say that I knew before he killed himself. I mean I have known since the final moments of his life, he… Naruto sent me a messenger, as it were."

Temari was confused, but before she had a chance to raise a question, or rail away another accusation, Gaara slowly lifted up his shirt - face scrunching slightly as he concentrated Chakra. She had all of a second to wonder what was going on, when an oddly familiar spiral began to show itself on her brothers abdomen. Her shock translated to a harsh whisper a second later. _"The Kyuubi!"_

"Indeed, Temari. I am now the current holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or, at least a part of him."

"A part of him, what do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I have been scared! There! I admit it Temari, I didn't know what to do and I was afraid I would lose the last bit of family I have left if I told you I carried a demon inside of me again!"

"Oh Gaara…" Temari could understand his concern, for she remembered all to well how fearfully she and Kankuro acted around Gaara. "You could never lose me again, little brother. Never!" She shook her head forcefully and embraced the diminutive Kazekage a second time, allowing her tears to wet his shoulder once again.

After a time though, she softly whispered into her ear that she needed some time alone to think, to which her brother simply nodded and let her leave without protest. She retired to her room and collapsed onto her bed - finding sanctuary in her dreams of better times.

**(AN:**Well now, this is the first part of my Intermission to the sand. Naruto's ghost can't be drifitng around Konoha** and **Suna, so no Ghost Naruto this time. But soon, soon I tell you.)

Dirtwater.**  
**


	12. Intermission: Feeding the Faux Fire

**Kage of the Graves:**

**Intermission(Part 2): Feeding the Faux Fire**

Alone again, Gaara returned to his room where he could meditate. After a time, he eventually found his center, and from there, he called to the remnants of the greatest of the tailed Demons.

'_Are you there, Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune?'_

'**I am here, Gaara of the Sands, brother in spirit to my former container.'**

'_We have much to discuss, and as promised, I have returned to speak you again. What is it you wish of me?'_

'**As I said upon my arrival, I believe Naruto's death is not yet a sure thing. Through the pieces of me that still cling to him in death, I have become aware of the fact that he is not yet passed on. His spirit is still between worlds - a fact that gives me hope.'**

'_You mean he is… a ghost - I believe that's the term, yes?'_

'**Yes, little one - ghost is an appropriate term. I believe, though I am not sure because I only receive random pieces of information - making it hard to form a better picture - that he was not supposed to have died. It seems that there is something much larger afoot that he was supposed to take part in, and his death means that he cannot.'**

'_So I ask again - if this is true - what is it you wish of me?'_

'**You and I must go to Konoha. Appoint one of your most trusted and powerful subordinates to be the Kazekage-elect in your absence and bring a small compliment of your best personal guard, assassins, and warriors. If what I have picked up is as grave as it sounds, then they may be needed. For your cooperation, you shall be rewarded, I shall see to it!'**

'_That is not necessary, Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune, for I shall do as you wish without incentive - however, I appreciate the sentiments immensely. It pleases me that the greatest of the tailed demons would seek to reward me at all.'_

'**I have spent long enough around your spirit brother to learn appreciation for humans, even though you all disgust me to no end.' **There was some amusement in the Fox's voice as he said this, and Gaara guessed, rightly so that it was also a dismissal.

When his eyes opened a moment later, he immediately set to making preparations to leave - pausing only long enough to send a forewarning to the Hokage via the same messenger bird that had delivered the painful message of Naruto's death.

**(AN: **Alright, I know this chapter's length seems to be a throwback to earlier times, but I've always thought of Gaara as a man of few words, and even if I'm giving him a bit of a ncier portrayal in this, Kyuubi never seemed all that willing to deign speek to a mortal creature - especially a human. SO I didn't think that they would mince words. We'll be heading back to Konoha soon for an angst filled chapter. I'm fixing an earlier mistake - so to speak - by expanding upon two peoples reactions. Tune in for the next Foxy Installment.. maybe even in a few hours. But first... PIZZA and BOOBS! -goes to eat DiGiorno and watch bootleg anime actiion/adventure hentai-)

Dirtwater.**  
**


	13. Sadly Sang the Bloodied Blade

**Kage of the Graves:  
Sadly Sang the Bloodied Blade  
**

How could I..? What did I..? How could you…? Oh my Naruto, dear sweet Naruto, I know life was hard for you, but did you have to? I don't know how I could… how you could… how I will survive! I try to be brave, just like you always told me to, but I can't! You left! Left us, left me behind! It hurts so much to think that you honestly believed you were not loved! How could… what did you… I WAS HERE FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME!

I quail and quiver, my body wracked, wretched with shivers. It's nightmare that holds me as if in a bind. You're gone, and I know, that I'll never be the same again. I thought I was over you, as over you as I could ever get, but you still have the power to destroy me! How could you, my first and most treasured of loves. I know, though I don't like to admit to myself, I know! I know why you did it… I betrayed you, my dear sweet Naruto-kun who has never once done anything to deserve such betrayal!

Oh how could I? How could I do this to you, you magnificent blonde, how could I have not seen what my actions would do. It was a test - a test of our love - wasn't it? To send me on a date with Kiba… And… and… and I FAILED! Well, I shan't fail you again, my beautiful blue eyed love from beyond. I go now to join you, I go now to silence the terrible accusations that you've sent my way. I, Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, betrayer of pure and innocent love, shall now take mine own life to be with you at last.

I have seen the dreams you've sent me. I know the message they carry… You want me with you still, don't you, my love? Who am I to deny you? I'm sure Kiba will understand, after all, how can anyone stand in the way of love? It is for your love that I do this? Are you watching? I shall make the first cut a symbol, a message of the intimacy which I will give you…

_Outside of her tortured mind, Hinata bared her chest. The large slab of sharpened steel that was a mini-meat cleaver sliced dreadfully into the yielding flesh of her bosom. Huge gouts of blood sprayed across the pretty tiles of her kitchen floor - but the pain did not even reach her. Hinata, who's hair clung to her face and body with a fever sweat adhesive, slowly sunk to the floor. In the corner she crumpled and curled upon herself. A second slash crossed the first, making a morbid 'X' over her heart. It was a symbol, as she had though it would be, of the fact that she would never allow herself to love again in this mortal plain._

Are you watching, my dearest? I'm sorry if you need more proof. I can't even feel the pain that I know I deserve, and so I will give you more. For you, and no other, I willingly die. I shall risk hell for you, to be with you, to have you…. Naruto-kun.. I'm sorry I hurt you. Here is my amends for the terrible wrong I've done to you!

_The cleaver, already lubricated for easy passage, cut deep into the meat of her wrist, grinding against bone and sinew. _

And here again! I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I love you so much, and yet I failed you - completely and utterly did I fail you - when you needed me the most!

_The cleaver tore into her flesh once again, making ragged incisions unlike even the least skilled of a butchers trade. She was mutilating herself more thoroughly than any enemy ever could. She would do this and more, simply to escape the nightmares that had robbed her of peace - the guilt that had become all consuming, and at last, to join her love in what she figured to be the only way to make up for a perceived betrayal._

_------------------------_

Some powerful sensation tore through the spectral Naruto, and without warning, he left Sasuke's side, forgetting the conversation at hand entirely. He knew not where it was he was going, but for some reason, a powerful fear had gripped him. A sensation - a chill - he knew without knowing, someone close to him was dying. And so he raced across time and distance until he burst through the wall of Hinata's and Kiba's apartment. There he witnessed something which would have made him vomit if he'd eaten anything since his death. Hinata lay in a corner of the kitchen, and the blood was on the walls. He could see her vital aura slowly receding, but he could no nothing. Well, not nothing. He left, intent on finding someone, anyone, who could possibly remedy this terribly unfair tragedy that was about to take place.

At last, he found Kiba, who was walking home in a daze, groceries tucked within his arms. Naruto didn't know what he was doing, but before he knew it, he had done it, and all he could do from that point was to helplessly watch.

------------------------

_-"KIBA!"-_

The Inuzuka's head snapped upward and out of his haze. A voice.. It sounded familiar but it wasn't as if he'd actually heard it. It had seemed to come from deep within his mind, and it was a voice fraught with fearful panic and desperation.

_-"Ki… It's…Nata-ch… e's hur…"-_

The voice came through hazy and indistinct, but the message was more than clear and frantic enough to instill his instant obedience. Groceries were dropped without thought and Kiba raced towards home without thinking. He ran so hard that his heart felt as if it would burst and his muscles screamed for relief.

By the time he reached the building in which Hinata and himself shared an apartment, there was no breath left to him, he couldn't breath at all, but it didn't slow him down. He was on their floor before something stopped him. The cloying scent of copious blood loss hit him as it were a smithy's hammer, and he skidded almost to a halt as his brain sent the panic symbols to his body. This blood… this blood was familiar. With his heart in his throat, Kiba could scarcely make his limbs cooperate, but he eventually made it to the apartment, and then inside where his nightmare truly began.

The scent of blood was already heavy in the air, a cloying smell that hammered against the Inuzuka's sensitive olfactory. He knew it all to well, his life had given him a harsh familiarity with it, but despite the panic that welled in his heart, his body seemed to have gone numb on him. Kiba knew there was only one other in the apartment, and the

scene was eerily familiar to one he'd witnessed only a few days before. The presence of death was close, but there were no sings of break in - no signs of struggle. Strangely, he was unable to hurry his body despite the terror welling inside of him. Until at last, with hesitance born from a wealth of denial already setting in, Kiba turned the corner into

the linoleum tiled kitchen and spotted his love.

She was barely conscious, and he would already be sure of her death just from the sight before him - Hinata lay there, curled up in the corner, slender digits no longer able to hold the knife she had so obviously put to use. Blood was everywhere, and the alabaster skin of his beloved Hyuuga had gone

even further until she seemed almost painted... were it not for the butcher's lines that arced raggedly across her arms. She would have seemed comatose - eyes wide and blank, staring off into the distance - were it not for the slight tremble of her lips. Had he not been possessed of such amazing hearing, he would have missed the words that had become a

morbid mantra, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." It was these words, spoken with such gloaming anguish, that finally brought Kiba out of the stasis his brain had been in, and he snapped forward. "HINATA!"

His tortured mind barely had the presence to alert him that Hinata was half naked, so he had grabbed a towel without slowing down and wrapped her chest as he hefted her into his arms and raced out of the apartment, kicking the door off of it's hinges in his haste. His run to the hospital was, if you could imagine such a thing, even faster than his race to the apartment. Hinata, his dearest love, the woman who he had pined for since the academy days, was barely breathing in his arms. Already, he feared that he could feel her growing cold beneath him, but if he had possessed a rational state of mind at this point, he would have known that to be an impossibility. Rational, however, was hardly an issue to Kiba right then.

All he knew, all he could do, was to save Hinata. So he ran, and when he reached the hospital, he didn't slow down until he had kicked the doors open to the operating room. Hinata was set down and a nearby medic had the unfortunate experience of a frantic Inuzuka slamming him bodily against the wall.

"If you **dare** let this woman die, I will hunt you down. I will hunt you no matter where you run, and I will kill you, slowly. Inch by inch I shall devour your body in ragged, bloody chunks, keeping you alive and conscious until there is no longer enough body for your fucking soul to cling to, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Once the medic-nin nodded, Kiba was off again in search of the Hokage. She was, luckily, in the hospital. When he found her, he immediately grabbed her hand and yanked her of her feet, practically dragging her to operation room he had left his love of loves. The operation to save Hinata's life commenced shortly thereafter.

-----------------------------------

Naruto had followed the event in its entirety, and he now stood outside the operating room, tense and expectant as a soon to be father. When Sasuke found him sometime later, there was no mirth to be had this time around. He gently rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, not even trying to come up with words of comfort. Naruto quickly turned and buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder as tears fled his eyes.

_-"I didn't know! How could I have known what this would do to her! To any of them! I didn't know! I want to say I'm sorry but I know it'll never be enough!"-_

_ --------------------------_

**(AN: **There. I know I didn't spend nearly enough time on Hinata or Kiba the first time around, and I probably still havn't... but.. eh... -shrug- I do what I can in the time that I have. Hope it was enough, although if anyone is like me when they read a story, there is seldom ever enough, right?)

Dirtwater.  
_  
_


	14. Intermission: Death's Delegation

**Kage of the Graves:  
Intermission(Part 3)****: Death's Delegation for Life's Journey  
**

Ever since he'd received the urgent summons, the world renowned writer of pornography had been making his way back from his professional and financial mission as quickly as possible. His reserves however, had been nearly at their limit when he'd recognized an oasis in the distance.

"Ah hah! Bathing beauties from the sand often go there on vacation time! That means…" But after the thought was first conceived, Jirayia released his heart wasn't in it. The message proclaimed that he would be returning home to a funeral, and it had been vague to the point that it could only be someone important - for if it hadn't been someone of power within Konoha, the safeguard against interception wouldn't have been present and a name would have made the paper. "… it means that Suna is close and I may rest for the evening." So with a sigh, Jirayia turned to the west and began to plod forward. Truly, it was times like this that made him feel his age.

When he arrived some time later, there was a bit of an uproar going on. From what he could see, a small caravan flying the standard diplomatic flags - bearing the proper colors of aggression-neutrality. This was not unusual, Konoha typically put out one of these every few months for trade and minor issues of diplomacy that needed to be addressed. All the typical political bullshit - as his former student, The Yondaime, had been so fond of saying. What did catch his attention however, was the fact that Gaara was standing around supervising. Knowing this had to be some major delegation, Jirayia decided upon a bit of investigation. After all, if the Kazekage himself would take place in such a mundane task, it had to be important - besides, Suna was an ally, and a village that sported a very close friendship with Konoha, so he thought it prudent to lend help where he could… no matter how tired he was.

"Lord Kazekage! It is I, the famed and exulted Frog Hermit and -"

"Save it Jirayia, we have little time and much to do. If you're here, that must mean you intend to join us on our trip to Konoha - weather you were aware of that fact or not." Gaara's voice was in it's usual monotone, but Jirayia, who prided himself in his observational skills, could easily catch the tension. Now he knew something was up. The timing was to coincidental to be exempt from his suspicion. Jirayia had only received the summons just this morning, and if he thought about it, Suna would only receive theirs a few hours before. Also, in observing the chaos that surrounded the caravan, it seemed it was being thrown together with some haste.

Few events, especially funerals, would require the Kazekage's presence. This could only mean that Tsunade was to be buried, or that some envoy - or another person with close connection and prominence to Suna was the one to be in the ground. Jirayia could hardly believe Tsunade, the old drunken wench who refused to act her age - nicknamed 'The Legendary Sucker' for good reason, and indeed, one of the most thick-skinned and hardheaded people he had ever had the pleasure of knowing - would be dead, so it had to be someone else. But who?

Eager for answers, but dreading them all the same, Jirayia summoned a small army of roughly human sized frogs to help with the loading and promptly reported that he would be sacking out for an hour unless they could bring him a soldier pill - or a beautiful and willing women, whichever was closer at hand - or something else that would restore his vitality. Offhandedly, the redhead cast him a small bag of soldier pills and returned to work. Grumblingly, Jirayia took three, mourning the lost opportunity for pleasure before the up-and-coming pain.

-----------

Less than an hour later, the supplies were loaded into the last wagon and Jirayia gratefully tumbled into one of the bunks. His sciatic nerve was giving him trouble again, and he was truly glad for the chance to rest. Unfortunately, he wasn't given much of a chance. Within an hour, he was woken by a gentle prodding to the shoulder, and he looked over to find the face of Gaara near enough to give him a start.

"Mnph, phemmm-hum… Wha... What is it?" The old man reached upward to first wipe the drool from his lips, then downward to better position the blankets so as to cover his now engorged groin. Gaara held forth a bottle to him and the old man greedily drank the potion - he was not one of those who frowned upon drinking in the early mornings. To his surprise however, it was not the Sake he'd expected, but a much more appreciated bottle of imported Vigor Vine Liquor - a specialty of the Grass Country.

"We must talk, Jirayia, for I, and your Hokage, will have need for your council in the coming time I am sure."

"Alright, alright…" The vigor elixir was pulsing through his veins now and he was rapidly coming to full awareness, which had been the point. With a groan, Jirayia slowly rose to a seated position and looked the younger man directly in the eyes. "What is it we're to discuss that was so important as to not let an old man get his sleep?"

"First, I will tell you why we hurry so. I'm sure you are aware that most diplomatic trips neither leave in the dead of night, nor carry their Kage with them, yes?" Jirayia merely nodded, inviting the youth to continue as he so chose.

"I…" But here the boy-king faltered, unsure of how to proceed. This was a man who had spent more time around Naruto than himself, and it was obvious through his few meetings that Jirayia cared greatly for Gaara's first true friend. So he decided to try and be a little less blunt, as he wasn't sure exactly how to proceed.

"I am now the temporary container… for what remains - on this mortal plain anyway - of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

There was a dead silence, and it stretched on far longer than was comfortable. Gaara watched as several emotions flashed across the usually spry old mans face - confusion, shock, disbelief, outrage, anger, denial, and at last, just a moment before the Frog Hermit's face slipped into the schooled emotionless mask of a proper Shinobi, acceptance. Gaara did not press him for a response, for he got it a moment later. The tone was almost… defeated. "It's Naruto isn't it, he's dead."

Gaara simply nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. "Show me..?"

The Kazekage merely nodded again before lifting his shirt until his abdomen was exposed. Minor channeling occurred and the seal - albeit incomplete and partially insubstantial - came to the life. The old man sucked in a breath and stared. He started to lean forward, causing Gaara to tense, but when Gaara looked down upon the aging seal expert, their eyes met and he merely nodded at the unvoiced question - his permission given.

Minutes - though they felt like hours to the Sand-Nin, and seconds to the Sannin - passed by as Jirayia knelt and examined the seal. "It's… broken somehow - incomplete. Yet, as I watch, parts form while others disappear… do you know why this is?" Gaara, a man so used to silence, only nodded, and the old man seemed to catch this. "Well then?" Some irritation was heard and the Kazekage sighed. "It's because I do not possess all of the Kyuubi, nor all the seal. I am only a temporary vessel. I do not understand entirely, but it is because of the blood right Naruto and I performed some years before." Silence met his words, and Gaara continued, though he was uncomfortable talking about what was supposed to be a secret.

"You see, I began to lose the ability to manipulate chakra within a year or so after Shukaku was removed from me. I sought help, but though there were many theories, no one was able to give me a definite answer as to why. One day, I asked Naruto to make an inquiry to Kyuubi as to why this was so, and the Kyuubi informed him that Shukaku had subjugated so much of my chakra, that my coils were warped and twisted. I was not simply losing the ability to mold chakra, I was no longer able to produce it properly. Eventually, I would die."

Jirayia's eyes widened at this, a bizarre and interesting case indeed. Sadly, there was never much research done on Jinchuuriki's health - and what there was sickened the Sannin to read . Medical experiments performed on demon carriers were brutal and nightmarish, often including skinning, organ harvesting, blood letting and all manner of twisted things - all performed, necessarily, while the Jinchuuriki's were alive. So he hadn't even the faintest idea as to why such a thing could occur, he was now fascinated despite his depression.

"The Kyuubi also came up with a solution. In secret, we, that's Naruto and I, created a vast circle of demonic runes - painted ourselves in them as well - and performed an ancient right of binding. In short, Naruto and I have a celestial connection. Upon his death, the Kyuubi was transferred - at least partially - to me. However, because this transfer was only partial, I can assure you that Naruto is not out of reach. His soul is entwined with the Kyuubi, and even in death I can still hear and feel him."

"So…" Jirayia, his curiosity having only grown, but his preliminary examinations now over, slowly returned to his bed once again. Folding his legs in front of him, he studied the Kazekage once more before speaking. "Knowing this, what is it you feel I will be able to give counsel on?"

"Although I am unsure, because the Kyuubi himself is unsure, we are in agreement that some mysterious force will bring tragedy to Konoha soon. Naruto remains in the world between worlds - the spirit realm - and is in communication with another specter. The other specter is apparently telling him of dreadful things to occur. For the moment, your intelligence network is vital, but also your personal skills in sealing techniques. You see, the Kyuubi and feel that Naruto is capable of returning to life… but we are unsure as to how exactly that is possible."

"Ah… Well then, if the boy is to return. I assume he will have to return to his body, and soon.. Because death means rot, and I doubt he will be able to return to a body that is stiff with rigger mortis, or falling apart at the seams." He spoke as if he knew something of which he was talking about, and that seemed to calm the Kazekage. With a nod, the boy retreated to his own bunk, and Jirayia resumed his sleep. Tomorrow would bring about surprises, he was sure… and to face them properly, he would need rest. With the help of a few breathing exercises, he was able to get just that.

------------------------

**(AN: **So, we have Jirayai returning to Konoha, Gaara revealing how he was able to get the Kyuubi, and the beginning of the trip to Konoha. WHo's next, and what will they think, you may wonder? Well, fear not.. for I already have that thought out... and now that I've posted.. I believe I'll have a beer or two before I get started on the next chapter.)

Dirtwater.


	15. Spirited Words in Sadness' Venues

**Kage of the Graves:  
Spirited Words in Sadness's Venues****  
**

_-"Why won't you let me see her again?-_

_-"Because we have little time. You do realize, that if you are to return, it must be done quickly."-_

_-"And why is that, teme?"-_

_-"Have you seriously not considered the fact that your body is rotting?"-_

_-"Uhm… so?"-_

_-"Ugh… Kami, I thought I was done dealing with your stupidity after you killed me. Where do you think you're going to go, hmm? Your soul can only be replanted in your body if it is still whole enough to support life!"-_

_-"Oh. I just uh… kinda figured I'd get a new body like last time. I mean, you gave me one to talk to Ino, right? Speaking of Ino, seriously, just let me see her again… I need to make her eat or something. She hasn't eaten since she found out, and the funeral's today. I know she stays at my gravesite and doesn't leave - not even to eat!"-_

_-"First off, dobe. You have no idea how much energy that takes to create a body. Second off, those bodies are basically a one time use thing. They're created out of freshly turned soil from a recently occupied grave. Third of all, they are constructs that have no chakra on their own, and to occupy them uses such an enormous amount of chakra, that even with the Kyuubi partially merged with you, you'd run dry in a matter of days. Fourth of.. Oh fuck it. Look. I know you're a little slow-"-_

_-"Hey! You son of-"-_

_-"Dammit! Listen to me you fucking idiot! I have indulged you far more then I ever would in life, and it's life you should be concerned about. So we'll stick to that subject. If you interrupt one more time, I swear Naruto, I will leave you alone permanently. Then you can watch over whoever you please until they come to destroy Konoha. I will reappear just in time to watch you curl up in a ball of self pity, hatred and tears as you watch everyone in Konoha get slaughtered! Now you fucking listen to me, and you had better god damned listen well, alright? You have maybe, and that's a big maybe, until tomorrow night before you have to be back in your body or it will be too far gone to repair. After that point, you won't be able to return. If you don't return, the forces of the Dark Legion will sweep across the nations, one by one, killing every man and male child above the age of three. They will rape, again and again, every woman - Kunoichi and citizen alike - until they are dead. The few remaining survivors of the female population will be kept as breeding stock and will have to resign themselves to a life as a lowly, slab of meat that just so happens to possess a fucking cunt - who will only remain in a state of subhuman care so long as they are able to reproduce. When they are no longer able to have children, they will be starved, and subjected to a most ruthless brutalization. They will no longer service the men, they will instead be sodomized by kunai, swords, short blades... Whatever these vile men can come up with. Female children will not exempt from such treatment - no matter the age. They will grow up knowing only rape, beatings, starvation, and mutilation. They will have their legs and arms amputated so that they may never fight back, never run, never comfort one another. Do you want that, Naruto? Do you want the people of Konoha, and then every other nation after them, to suffer through what I have just told you? DO YOU!"-_

Naruto could only give a barely perceptible shake of the head. He was struck mute by the horrors that Sasuke had described to him. When Sasuke had calmed himself, he gently hugged his spiritual brother and sighed softly.

_-"But you, you can help prevent this. You are to play a pivotal part in this up and coming engagement, because you, above all others, have the power to destroy. The Dark Legion draws their power from their deity yes, but though each of them is imbued with this power, it is so diluted by their numbers that they are only given enough power to make what we would consider a Chuunin level warrior a match for our average Jounin's."-_

_-"What do you mean me? How could I, just me, have the power to conquer them? I'm only a solitary ANBU in life. Hell, if I don't tap into the Kyuubi's power, I can only beat Kakashi a little more than half the time. Lee still stomps my ass in a physical battle, and I can't even properly recognize a Genjutsu… So how is me being there going to prevent this?"-_

Sasuke looked down slowly and sadly. What he was about to tell Naruto would sound like a death sentence to his brother. One far worse than a suicide, far worse than anything Naruto had ever gone through.

_-"You're going to have to give yourself over, body and soul, to the Kyuubi. You're going to have to merge entirely until you both are one. In short, Naruto… you will cease to be."-_

_-"WHAT! How the hell can you say that? Whenever I used more than a small fraction of the Kyuubi's power, I became a furious juggernaut of a monster! I couldn't recognize friend from foe! How can you think my merging with him would be any different! Hell, it'd be worse because then I would have all of the Kyuubi's power. I would.. I would have all the strength I needed to slaughter every living creature in Konoha. And then whoever else I came across! Sure, I might see the benefit in that where the Dark Legion is concerned, but I hardly think annihilating Konoha would be a hoped for outcome either!"-_

_-"Naruto… Listen to me, alright? The merger that I'm suggesting wouldn't unleash the Kyuubi as you know it to be. What would transpire would be vastly different. Your personality would be evenly mixed with the Kyuubi's. In short, you would become exactly what you need to. Someone who has compassion and love for all who deserve it. Someone who will fight to the bitter end if an allies life is at stake. Someone who is afraid to have the kind of power necessary for this - because you fear what you would be tempted to do with it. Someone who's dream and ambition is to protect, not destroy. You will become someone who, despite these qualities, will possess the power and ability to wantonly slaughter all who dare to inflict suffering upon the innocent. Someone who, in battle, will have no heart for his enemies. Someone who will fight with honor, and yet attack without a shred of mercy. In short Naruto, you will be a demon who lives as a human. You will be death, the destroyer - and you will also be life, the creator. That is what I ask of you. That is what Konoha needs from you."-_

Naruto listened, while tears spilt from his eyes. Yes, he understood that all of these things were necessary, but it pained him to imagine what kind of creature he would become. He would have no compunction in taking a life? Would he be so uncaring, that it would no longer matter in the long run who it was he killed? Would it end with the Dark Legion? Or would his people, precious and 'not-so-much' begin to suffer under him as they had long seemed to fear they would? Well… with a sigh, Naruto looked back to Sasuke.

_-"I want to refuse. I want to say that I could defeat them some other way. But I know you speak the truth. I know the nations are in trouble… I also know that if I refused… I would become what everyone has feared for so long - a monster. But.. I.. I have one concession to make."-_

_-"And that is..?"-_

_-"I want… I need there to be a way to seal my power away, or to kill me. Obviously, it can't be something widely known, but.. Under the right circumstances.. If I should become so cold that I am capable of dispatching even my own people without care, then I want there to be some way to stop me."-_

_-"I understand."-_

_-"Then…when do we begin?"-_

_-"Soon."-_

With a soft sigh, knowing how much this decision was costing Naruto, Sasuke gently slung an arm around his shoulders and gave him a gentle hug. With a thought, Sasuke caused the two of them to drift far away, back to the area that had brought them together so many years ago. They arrived within a short time, and the two spectral members of Team Seven settled down beside the still living one at the training field they had all come to one fateful morning in what felt like another life time.

Though there was no way Sakura could have known they were there, she seemed to anyway. For as Sasuke and Naruto took to their respective seats atop the wooden posts, Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes. "Hey guys… I've missed you both."

**(AN: **Alright, so I've finally gotten around to letting people in on what the terrible tragedy coming was, happy? -chuckle- I have to say, this fic just keeps getting away from me. Initially, I had planned on just making a few reactionary chapters. Just the people closest to Naruto.. Then I'd wrap it up somehow when I had poured out enough angst. Naruto was gonna stay dead, and Konoha was just gonna be in mourning. The citizenry were gonna realize the errors of their ways.. And so on and so forth. But, when you write something without making any real plans… you find it just keeps getting bigger and bigger. But.. I like not having a plan, y'know? I had Collecting Pieces all planned out, with fifteen pages of notes and timelines.. And when my comp crashed, I lost it. Soooo.. Yeah, not planning seems to keep my fic's alive. Anyway, for those of you wondering how Sakura seemed to know they were there, I have a simple answer. If you've ever lost anyone, you tend to talk to them. Sometimes, I feel almost as if my dad is right next to me, trying to comfort me when I'm stressed out, or scolding me for continuing to drive like an asshole. I talk to him, I used to do it a lot more, but I still do on occasion. So I don't see anything wrong with Sakura suddenly talking to them like she knows they're there. For those of you who do, fuck off. It's my story.)

Dirtwater.


	16. Whispered Words from Hurting Hearts

**(AN: **Alright, this chapter is the longest so far in this series. It's also taken up largely by little things I feel people would say at Naruto's funeral. Most of them are short, although a few are longer. However, as I slowly drift off into my sleep deprived insanity, I must say that I decided to spice it up a bit. You see, in this chapter, there exists a contest. Details will be explained below.**)  
**

**Kage of the Graves:**

**Whispered Words from Hurting Hearts**

Deep within the heart of one of the many graveyards in Konoha - although this one was farther away from the heart of the city than anything except the city walls themselves - a small gathering was occurring. As Kakashi looked around him, he couldn't help but feel a deep measure of disgust. He could easily keep an accurate count of how many people had gathered to mourn the passing of Uzumaki Naruto. That in itself was horrible enough - the boy deserved to be revered by more people than were living in the entirety of Konoha itself. Sadly though, Kakashi knew of many reasons why this small amount of people was a good thing. For one, it kept the amount of sneering derision and celebration down.

Another matter that disturbed him was the area of the graveyard Naruto was to be buried in. This particular track of land was devoted almost entirely to traitors. There were a small few Shinobi and citizenry buried here that were heroes of a dark and unpublicized nature - Kakashi's own father had a gravestone within the boundaries - but they were in the minority. He was however, quite touched at some of the people who had taken the time - and risk - to be here. Looking around, he could see many of the familiar faces of the Wave, including a much older Inari, who had grown to resemble the father he had once pretended to hate. The great bridge builder himself was also there, standing with a sizable portion of their own citizenry. It heartened him to see such things, as he knew it must have been extremely pressing to get so many people here in time for the funeral. But, perhaps even more surprising was the small accompaniment of missing nin and rival country-nin as well. He could see several headbands from Mist, Rock, Marsh, Bird…. The assemblage boggled the mind. Even during Chuunin exams, seldom were so many countries represented in a single village. These were all people whose lives were given Naruto's… personal touch. The assemblage, sadly, still numbered at just above a hundred fifty, not even a tithe of how many should be present. It galled him to no end to think of it all.

After a time however, he was no longer able to concentrate on his disgust or pleasure. He was slated to take place in the honor guard - having declined the privilege he felt unworthy of by being a pallbearer. Truly, he felt guilty for all the times he had neglected the boy, even after Sasuke's defection, even after the many years he had known Naruto to be a shining example of Shinobi. It was with a heavy heart that he took his place in line, watching the procession on his right as the rich Centura wood coffin - an honor that was only awarded to each Hokage due to the fact that Centura Trees rarely grew more than a few feet inside of a century - being carried by those closest to Naruto.

Sakura was there of course, as were Neji, Ten-Ten, Iruka, Tsunade and Jirayia. All of them carried the burden with sad smiles on their face. The Honor Guard was filled beyond ceremonial capacity, expanding to thrice the length - on both sides no less - of what it was supposed to be. So many faces that held so much anguish. Kakashi sighed softly as he looked to each, noting the outward expressions of depression on some - Hinata was nearly completely enshrouded inside of a heavy cloak and she leaned on the ceremonial spear she carried as if it were a crutch, something he attributed to the copious blood loss she had recently suffered. Ino was surprising to behold. Her long hair had been hacked off, leaving her with a few spiky remnants, and the thick layers of mascara had already run to the point that there were dark liquid stains against the conservative black ensemble she wore. She looked… as bad as Hinata, although admittedly less sickly.

All these people who honored Naruto enough to travel long distances - in some cases, it measured in days for most normal people - inside of the two and a half days that they could have received at best, and the guest of honor would never get the chance to see it. 'Naruto...' Kakashi thought morosely. 'If you could only see this, I know you'd be a happy man. Here it is, just as I know you always dreamed about - so many people here for the sole purposes of paying their respects, and letting you know how much you shall be missed.'

---------------------

Eventually, the coffin was lowered into the ground and Tsunade began a long eulogy extolling the virtues, and faults of the Shinobi they were here to honor this day. But the speeches didn't end there - oh no. It seemed almost everyone present wanted to step up and say a few words. Various bits and pieces were made even more memorable to Kakashi because he had been present for the relevance of the circumstances that brought about the words they spoke. Others stuck out in his mind due to the passion with which they were spoken, and some of the stories he had heard.

"He told me once, that it's okay to cry when I'm happy. But, not a full week before that, he called me a crybaby and he was right. I wonder though, would he still think that - 'cause I just know he can see me cry now."

"He proved to me that I was no monster - gave me the courage, even amidst the fear, to walk with my head held high and my face uncovered. For that, I shall always be grateful."

"I don't know if he ever knew it, but we even named the damned bridge after him… They tried to tell me he'd get a swelled head over it, but I just told'm - 'So what, he's already knucklehead. So if it did inflate, he'd probably just train hard to use it as a weapon…' ...He'll be missed."

"He fought with honor, and spared my life when he had no reason to do so. Such men are few and far between."

"He's probably the only reason those crazy women didn't end up killing us with there weird tasks… Heh, the Baka thought it was training, can you believe it?"

"He lived his life in full bloom, a true man of springtime and youth! I will run a lap around Konoha for every day he lived so valiently! That shall be my tribute to such a hero as Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I.. I always called him 'The Beautiful Orange Beast of Konoha' in my head, Naruto-kun… wait for me, my friend! We shall see how strong you've become in the afterlife! YOSH! I shall train extra hard from now on so that I will not fall behind you!"

"Naruto-kun saved me from myself, and in doing so, he saved the country of my birth. Heh, he also saved me from acting in anymore of those movies."

"Kid had spirit. He was a hell of a cutie to boot, hah! Smart too, never touched my dango. 'Sides, I've got a soft spot for anyone who can keep up with me in the chaos department."

"Good head on his shoulders, that kid had. Little slow on the uptake, hell… I was able to trick'm out of a fortune in bounty! - but nobody ever said trust was a bad thing. I don't mind telling you that I was sad to send him home after the hunt."

"Because of him, my family will never have to suffer under the star again. My people will remember him forever for that great service."

"Best customer and friend a man could ever ask for. Hell, I would have gladly given him my daughter's hand if he ever asked."

"Dad! Uhm… I'll always miss him… I… sorry…"

"Through him, we discovered an incredible recipe. We have prospered ever since."

"He wasn't much at the start. But he grew up to be someone I'd make a portrait out of."

"If he ever crawls outta there, I'll kick his ass for beating me with a damn fart! But then, afterwards, I'll do anything… any thing… just because I get to hang out with him again. - Woof, Wooooooo... - Akamaru says he'll miss his blonde packmate, heh... and the little treats Naruto snuck him when I wasn't looking."

"He was an honorable opponent, and I truly regret that we'll never get the chance to settle the dispute over who can eat more ramen. Wherever you are, Naruto, I pray that they serve ramen for you everyday!"

"He would have made a great postman."

"I just want him to know, that the runt of the litter he took in is turning out to be more and more like him. She barks the loudest, runs the longest, and causes the most mischief. She's definitely living up to her name, right, Norito? - Yip, arf!"

"He may not have been from our clan, but he was one of us. He saved our family from the suffocation it was suffering on the inside. He lifted my eldest daughter's eyes to the stars, my youngest daughter's heart from the ice, and my nephew - he brought back to me."

"It was because of him that I got to see my brother - not the monster Orochimaru created - one last time before he died.. Thank you, Naruto."

"He drove me insane, but he did the opposite for my younger brother. Thanks brat. There will always be a cool breeze for you here, I promise that."

"Even if he got me in a lot of trouble - and physical pain - at the bathhouses, he had a spirit and will greater than any hundred Shinobi I've met. Naruto trained harder, and lasted longer than you could imagine - absorbed lessons like a sponge. But despite that, despite the fearsome power he was capable of wielding, he was such a kind person.."

"Naruto-kun w-was.. T-to good for this world… He... He was.. so... Oh god, I'm sorry... Naruto-kun, I can't!"

"He was troublesome… but in just the right amount.The kind of guy who couldn't sit still long enough to watch clouds properly. But by the same token, he was so random and off the wall, that he made ignorance a skill. I don't believe I will ever find another who could beat me as often as you. "

"He was my greatest rival, and even in death, he always will be. Big bro, if you're listening in, just know that I may never surpass your pranks, but I swear I'll be the better Shinobi, you hear me. I'll make a Sexy no Jutsu so hot, that, even in your grave, you'll get a nose bleed!"

"I always treasured our time together, Naruto. Even now, after so many years I still start saying your name when scolding a student, so don't worry about being forgotten. Your name will live on forever in infamy within my classroom. ANd although I'mnot sure if it's a good thing, you've become a legend to all the up and coming pranksters."

"I'll… I can't believe you're… oh how horrible to know you're gone! I will never again witness the majesty that is the Harem no Jutsu! Ahem, I mean, I did not know you well, but I misjudged you, as did many others, and I appologise at last. Sleep well, warrior, you've earned your rest."

"You showed me what a leader needed to be, Naruto-kun. You stayed by me and kept me safe no matter how cruel I was. You proved to me that I was wrong, and I will cherish your memory forever because of it. And, even though you decided not to stay when I asked, I never held it against you."

"Grrrrrowarar! Gnaarrrrruutour!"

"You have shown me the light, Naruto. Not just once, but several times. You spared me from my self-imposed fate, and gave me the chance to bring new shinobi to our ranks at a time when we sorely needed it. Along with those things, you took the time to help me open up to my love, my friends, and my family. Thank you."

"Though I never voiced my gratitude, I knew I never had to with you, Naruto. You saw my suffering and saved me from the beast. I once asked you what it was that made you do such thing - to care so much that you would risk all to help those who suffer. I smile everytime I remember your answer. You said, 'It dosn't hurt anymore right?' and that was all the thanks you ever needed. ."

"Through you, I was able to live as myself once again and rule my country - not as my brother would, but as I do. Thank you for me, and thank you for giving peace to my family - so that my brother could at last pass on, and my father could return to his eternal slumber."

"You were the only guy I ever knew who thought the idea of training with me was a great way to spend a day off. I will always fondly remember my pincushion of a little brother on days like that more than any other. I know, it's weird and sadistic, right? But those were the days when it was just you and me. I never realized how much those times meant to me.."

"You were never afraid in my presence, or awkward around me. I know you had a severe social stigma all your own, comrade, but that would not have prevented you from reacting as others have. My Kikai bugs shall become the sentinels of your grave. Rest easy now, Uzumaki, for you shall never be disturbed."

"You found me in a time when I ran from the shadows of the past. I saw in you the face of my little brother - and the determination of my lost love.. and it all made me want you gone. I hated you for what you represented - what you made me feel. So I gave you an impossible challenge, one I knew no one could complete. I promised I would return to Konoha if you could master the Yondaime's Rasengan - which was only ever mastered by Arashi himself, and Jiraiya - both of whom spent years working it out. I can't put into words how glad I am you persevered."

"I thought I was superior to you when you first took me to train. I hated that, and I hated you for picking me. I wanted Neji as my Jounin-sensei, he is my cousin after all. But besides the familial connection, he was - and remains so - the strongest Hyuuga in several generations. But... by the time I got my wish, all I wanted was to make you proud of me, so you'd keep teaching me."

"I've become a good leader for my village by following your example - and by never forgetting that heroes don't need holy water - even though it helps in a pinch - just heart."

"Young, naïve, pure. We were those things once, right Baka? It's hard to believe that there was ever such a time. If I could go back to that time though, I'd make sure to be a better friend from the start. After all, even when you pulled so far ahead of me, you always tried your best to make sure I never felt left behind. You never gave up on me, weather it was vying for my affection, or finding ways to cheer me up when I was feeling down. And, perhaps most importantly, you never hated the spoiled little girl I was - for saying horrible things to you and hitting you. For that, and for everything else, I love you and thank you forever and beyond."

"Though you weren't my student, or on many missions with me, I was always fond of you, Naruto. You never failed to compliment my Illusory prowess, and you never looked anywhere but my eyes, despite the perverts that surrounded you - or the general discomfort people seem to feel when locked with my crimson hues."

The long line of people eventually began to settle, and Kakashi had a solitary trail of tears on his cheek. There was only one person left before him, and that was Ino. He figured on another of the many 'I never really knew him, only what he did for me and my people' kind of speeches that had frequented the afternoon. What she said genuinely surprised him, making the lump in his throat - formed from the love and regret filled eulogies that were directed at his former student, and from the fervent wishes he sent to the heavens that Naruto, somehow, be able to hear them - almost choked him entirely. Despite his seemingly unflappable calm, Kakashi was a wreck, and he was so glad to feel that others cared just as much - mourned just as greatly - for the passing of Uzumaki Naruto.

"It's funny. I'm standing here now for you, Naruto, with my heart breaking. I… I know I never let you know how I felt for you, but the timing never seemed right. Besides, you were always after Sakura, so I figured you'd brush me aside. I know you wouldn't have, but it was so much easier to believe than to risk getting hurt. I was scared, and I know nobody believes that, because I'm not supposed to be anything but over confident, right? But… You were always so strong, so perfect - I never thought you'd leave us. So I just waited and admired you in secret. Now, I'll never get the chance, will I? So instead, I'm going to make sure everyone knows. I'm going to ensure that - even in the afterlife - you have proof of my undying love for you, my knight in shining armor. Before you, and with everyone here as my witnesses, I proclaim myself an Uzumaki. From this day forth, that is my name - the name of a love I can never have returned. I am Uzumaki Ino, and I will be by your side for now and forever, my love."

After Ino stepped down - though not, one would note, away - Kakashi slowly moved to take her place, settling a hand down lightly atop her shoulder and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She had spoken long and longingly, every word made clear with an effort, as the sobs she held inside of her would have been obvious even to the deaf, bnut her final words would forever ring in Kakashi's mind - seldom had he ever heard such clearly expressed emotion - Shinobi were, after all, cold and callous by trade and neccesity. He stood now at the podium, looking about at the sea of faces before him and couldn't speak for a moment. So he simply bowed his head until his voice returned to him. When it finally did, he looked up and out again, seeming to capture each and every person with his cyclopean gaze.

"As you all know, Naruto was a very special person. I, along with everyone here and all who want to be here but were unable to make it, will mark his passing as a grave and terrible day in our memory. He was feared, hated and even reviled by all around him for a tragically large amount of his life - and that is a sin I will never forgive the perpetrators for. But, alas, I have a sin that can not be forgiven either. I ignored him. You see, when Naruto first came back into my life, even knowing who he was and what his father had done for me, I had my sights set on another student entirely. Uchiha Sasuke, who is buried nearby - a fact I think Naruto may enjoy - was, as many of you know, the last Uchiha in Konoha. I, with my Sharingen eye, sought to train him to his fullest potential. I did so while blatantly ignoring both of my other students."

"I am guilty of favoritism and ignorance. Whenever Naruto would ask me for training, I would brush him off to teach Sasuke more techniques. I look back and hate what I did, as I hate it still. It is a true testament to Naruto's character that he was able to rise as he did, no matter the prejudices he suffered. I can not express the grief I feel when I think about how much time I could have had with him."

"But, I am up here, not to tell you what a terrible person I have been, but to tell you what a wonderful man Naruto was. He suffered, by all the gods in all the religions, he suffered as no child should. When he grew older, he suffered as no teenager should. Yes, he had friends - and I am so grateful to see the evidence amongst you in this - but I am sad to say that no matter what he did, people still feared and loathed him for being the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He, a man who played so many roles in so many lives, suffered so terribly that he took his own life in the end. I know it is a terrible understatement to say this, but it was simply not fair. Well, Naruto, now at least you have the peace you so desperately deserve. Rest well, and do so knowing that you will never be forgotten."

By the time Kakashi stepped down, his body was trembling and he felt sick inside. It was so wrong, so terribly and utterly wrong that Naruto had seen no other option. Shame hit Kakashi in wave after wave as he left the podium, completely ignoring the final few people who stood to say their part. He hadn't even been able to finish his own, he'd been weak when Naruto deserved him to be a strong voice at least once. So many words had been planned and written, but in the end, Kakashi had had to wrap up his speech so that he could step down and return to his seat before his knees gave way.

---------------------------

_-"Well Naruto, how does it feel? You have before you more proof than you could have ever imagined coming across… these people genuinely love you."-_

But Naruto was silent. Hovering above his own grave, all Naruto could do was watch with his heart sick, and his eyes flowing. He had no idea… all of these people came from miles - and miles upon miles for some - around just to pay their respects. It hurt, but it hurt in such a way that he wasn't sure if he wanted it to end or continue. All he had ever hoped for, and it was right here in front of him.

Despite this, Naruto knew it needed to end. They had to work to do, Sasuke and him. So with a sigh, he slowly drifted downward until he was practically overlapping Gaara, and from there, he set into motion the events that would bring him back to life and, hopefully, allow the nations - big and small - to survive.

-------------------------

**(AN: **Alright, the contest? In the eulogies, of which there are many, you may have come across a few that were easy to place, and a few that seemed familiar. Well now, the thing is. .. I have a huge collection of bootleg fansub episodes of Naruto. This contest is for people like me, who aren't neccesarily diehard, but definitely addicted. Although Diehard fans will definitely have an advantage as well. But I degress, the contest is simple. PM me, or you can do it in a review I suppose, with the names for the individuals you believe spoke wichever eulogy (Although a description of the person/persons/story arc will also be accepted 'cause, shit, I really got a bad memory for names, and I'd be rather emberassed to admit just how many of them up there - even from recent episodes - I can only remember faces and plots.) you believve they go to. Be careful though, one of them is a fake that I just threw in there.I'll give a hint though, it's one of the first five. Anyway, entries will be accepted until I post the last chapter to **Kage of the Graves**. By now though, I'm sure you're all wondering what the prize is, right? Well, since I'm a stingy bastard, it ain't monetary I can tell you. However, I am giving away something of equal value (In my oppinion anyway) A date with me, the Dirtwater Fox! -chuckles- No, not really, but I will let the winner choose my next story. The winner will have the power to decide almost everything. Pairing/s, rating, style, content ( To a certain extent anyway, I am writng the story. What I mean is, the winner decides if there will be smut, or drug usage, or yaoi, or yuri, or death, or pregnancy, or just plain goofiness and such... the list goes on quite a ways.), genre, main charecture, hell... you can even pick somehting other than Naruto if you want. To my winner, I will be as anal as I can be in researching whatever it is you wish me to write if I have never read/seen/heard of the anime/book/show/etc. etc. - however, if it is really old, and therefore impossible to find, I will most likely ask you to pick something else... though believe me when I say that I am one of the most anal people you will ever meet when it comes to researching. When I quit doing drugs for a while to get my life on track, I made honor roll - I sacrificed this for relief when I hit bad times in senior year though - solely because of the fact that I can spend hours upon hours digging up details when I care to, no matter how obscure or pointless. (Useless Trivia is just about my favorite type after all.) Now, keep in mind, I am putting atleast one limit on this. The First prize winner gets a 1 to 3 shot fic with a word cap between 15,000 and 20,000 words - depending entirely on how into the story I am, who knows, I may go higher... stranger things have happened after all. The Second prize winner will get the same amount of choosing power for their story. It will be a 1 to 2 shot with a word cap between 10,000 and 15,000 words - again, depending upon my personal enjoyment. The Third place prize will be a 1 shot, same amount of choosing power, but with a word cap between 5,000 and 10,000 words - you know the drill. The fourth place gets to name a pairing for a one shot, and can choose weather it will be an adult themed story, a fluffy story, or an angsty one. No word cap, just know it'll be short. There may also be a booby prize, but I won't announce the terms behind winning it so that no one aims to get it purposeley - as it will no doubt be easy to get - and the winner of the Booby prize will get to see a sneek peek or two at up and coming fics. There, that's four - possibly five - prizes, because I figure I'll get atleast five people to try it. Oh yes, one last little item. To be considered for entry, you have to actually review the story, not just give your guesses to me. I know, I'm a review whore,yes, but I accept the title and bare it with pride. Whew, that was a longwinded announcment wasn't it? Well, I suppose I'll ahve to keep my notes on the chapter short then,eh? Yes, for those of you softies out there who felt a bit choked up, know that I'm with you - and don't give a shit who know it - and I wrote the damn thing. Will the next chapter have Naruto turned to life? Or will this twisted and evil author decide to be a meany-poo-poo-head and keep you waiting until you're ready to track me down, chain me to the computer and have your wicked lil ways with me(Oh heavens no! -cough cough- freaky gear in the closet -cough cough-)... err.. or make me finish the story... I guess.)

Dirtwater.


	17. Great Minds Argue: Simple Civility Lost

**(AN: **Alright, just out of curiosity... what am I doing wrong,hmm? I've got over 5,000 hits on this story, and only 55 reviews. It dosn't really bother me, since I'm still a relatively new author on this site - this time around anyway. So I'm not firmly established. But, in the space of.. oh, I suppose it's probably about two weeks... I've cranked out 16 chapters - this being the sixteenth - and I only have 55 reviews. Again, this didn't particularly bother me - it still dosn't, but I enjoy reviews immensely and am curious as to how to get more of the succulent little treats - but I just checked out a story that's been aorund roughly as long as this one... with only five chapters.. and it has over two hundred reviews. I don't know the author personally, and I've never read their work before, but they've been around several months less than I have. But.. -shrug- I suppose my readers are lazy,heh. Can't say I blame ya'll though. I'm pretty lazy myself - outside of writing (And inside of it as well unless I'm bitten by a bug of inspiration.) but, shit. I was tyring to sound like I wasn't whining. Dammit... I gotta quit talking when I lack sleep... but not alcohol. Anyway, here's the newest installment for Kage of the graves. It seems like things are finnaly egtting rolling,ja?

**Kage of the Graves:  
****Hushed Conversation in the Minds Twilight**

**-------------------------------- **

_-"Gaara, Kyuubi, can you hear me?"-_

'I can hear you, Naruto.'

'**As can I, and if I may - I must say that it has taken you long enough, brat!'**

_-'Baka fox, I've been busy. Besides, It's not like you were around enough for me to talk to.'-_

'**Oh no, instead of talking to me, you've simply been enjoying the use of my body.'**

'Please! Can't we just be civil for a moment. I got the impression that we are under considerable stress for time.'

_-'Oh alright. But you realize you've interrupted me and the fox making our usual greetings, yes?'-_

'**Indeed, Gaara. This is our usual form of how-do-you-do's. He attempts to make me feel insulted by his idiocy, while I remind him of how useless he is.'**

'Kami, lend me strength… Naruto, we were only able to perceive a scant few of the things going on with you in the past few days. Tell us, what is happening, what is coming, and what can we do about it?'

_-'Ah, all good questions I suppose. What is happening is that I have agreed to destroy myself. What is coming is a force of evil that is so vile in it's nature, that it makes the Kyuubi seem like a playful kit. What you can do about it is be silent for a moment while I discuss something with the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'-_

The Kyuubi, for his part, immediately picked up on the seriousness of the situation. The brat had addressed him by his full name, and that was something he'd only done under extreme duress.

'**What is it you wish to speak of, Naruto?'**

_-'Gaara, I want you to know that I'm not excluding you out of any negative impulse. I will explain everything to you in good time, but for now, it is necessary for me to have a private conversation with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that it is vastly important for the survival of us all.'-_

'I understand. I shall tune you both out for the moment.'

'**I no longer sense his presence within these walls, kit… tell me, what is it you wish to discuss?'**

_-' Oh, nothing to major… Just the end of my life and yours, and the beginning of a new life entirely.'-_

'**What, you got some mortal bitch pregnant while the heat was upon her?'**

_-'No. I am going to give you part of the opportunity you've been aching for, for years. Kyu… I have been in heated discussion with a representative to the Kami's. It seems the only way Konoha - and indeed, every other nation as well - may survive is if we merge. And I don't mean me just using your chakra, I mean that you and I would cease to exist. In essence, we would give birth to a creature that is half you, and half me.'-_

'**Fascinating, brat. But if you recall, I intend to destroy Konoha, why should I give up this ambition and move to the opposite extreme - saving Konoha?'**

_-'Because, fox, if you don't… there won't be a Konoha left for you to destroy. The Dark Legion is coming. They will lay waste to Konoha, and we must stop them. You see, only by merging together will we have the power to do this. I need all of your chakra and strength, but my body can not handle it without merging. And if we don't merge, the Dark Legion - a group of zealots who are empowered by-'-_

'**Maolvviset!'**

_-'Uh… yeah, that's right. You know him?'-_

'**Him? Hah! Maolvviset is not defined by gender. He can be she if that is what draws more sheep to her flock. She can be a he when she wishes, but she, or he, prefers the genderless 'it'. However, when I met Maolvviset it was an attractive seven tailed Kitsune. Granted, she was a little young for me, but there was something about her… and that is part of it's power. Maolvviset seeks to conquer the world, boy. Not just the nations of Shinobi, but the world. Once it has claimed each Shinobi, it shall order it's followers on.'**

_-'How do you know all this?'-_

'**Well, it's a long story… but… as I said, when I first cam across the vile creature, it was not vile at all - but extremely attractive.'**

_-'You mean you… ewwwwwww, that is so much more than I could ever want to know about an invasion force.'-_

'**Ugh. You are an extremely immature example of your species, do you know that, Naruto?'**

Naruto recognized a subject change when it was put before him - it was just typically more fun to pretend he didn't - so with a sigh, he settled back down to discussion.

_-'Anyway, this army powered by Maolvviset, is fast approaching Konoha. When they arrive they will utterly destroy this place. But we can prevent this by merging. You'll win out, in a way…'-_

'**And how is that, exactly?'**

_-'I'll finally become the man you've always wanted me to be. Ruthless, powerful, destructive and without a shred of mercy for any who oppose us. The alternative is simple however, and I believe it to be the only thing that might convince you.'-_

'**Oh, pray then, tell me what it is that is so terrible that I would change my mind, hmm?'**

_-'Oh, nothing much. I just go ahead with my resurrection anyway. You get drawn back fully into my body where you'll stay for a month and a half while I train incessantly, day in and out. When the month and a half is up, the Legion arrives and kills all of us anyway because they have vastly superior numbers and with the help of their deity, they outmatch us in strength. I'll probably make some last minute plan of action that involves no planning whatsoever, and instead is all about rushing heedlessly against the insurmountable forces that converge upon Konoha. I'll die permanently this time, and you'll be taken with me.'-_

'**Hmm, you're right brat, that is indeed a grave consequence. So let me get this straight. On the one hand, I give up my glorious vengeance to merge with you. You die, I die, a new us is born and the new us slaughters the forces of the Dark Legion… or I listen to you whine and bore me to death for a month and a half while you train and continue to try and convince me to merge… until our time is up. When our time _does_ run out, you'll undoubtedly get yourself killed, and I shall die with you… is that correct?'**

_-'Yep, that about sums it up.'-_

'**Hmm. Oh well, what the hell. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. I love situations like that…'**

_-'Yeah well, I'm not exactly fond of them myself. But anyway, so what's your answer? Merge with me, or die with me?'-_

'**Well, when you put it like that…' -sigh- 'I suppose I have only the one option left to me. But, before I agree to anything, you must promise me one thing first…'**

_-'What exactly would I be promising..?'-_

'**When they come, we shall give them absolute hell, Naruto. I want you to promise me that the merger will give us the ability and desire, to tear our enemies apart, limb from limb.'**

_-'Heh, now that, Kyuubi no Kitsune, I can gladly do.'-_

Naruto had been given a personal account of what the Dark Legion would do to Konoha, and he had to admit, he was feeling at least a little bit bloodthirsty at the thought of what he would do to them - no one would harm his precious people after all.

'**Gaara, you may return to us.'**

'Have you two finished discussing what it is you wished to discuss?'

_-'Yes, and now begins what could conceivably turn out to be a nightmare. But first, before anything can get underway, we need you to get in touch with Jirayia, for we have much seal work to be done, and little time to do it in.'-_

'**Yes, you see, me and the brat must return to his body within the next ten hours or so if we want to be conscious with enough time to work out the… kinks, as it were.'**

'Understood, but… what am I supposed to say to him?'

_-'Heh, don't worry much about it. Although… Uh, Gaara.. It'd be easiest if you allowed us to take over your body for a very short time. Less than an hour, I assure you, brother. But, I must prove to the old bastard that it's me, that the Kyuubi is also present and accounted for… What we must do. What he must do, and finally, we must draw out the exact figures and dimensions for the seal we will have to perform.'-_

'**You see, Gaara, the loudmouthed idiot and I must merge if the Nations are to have a chance. However, the seal we are going to use in order to do this properly and without incident - such as death - is divine in nature. Seeing that I am most definitely not divine in nature - however much my appearance would suggest godliness - it has to be done with extremely precision. It is a very big seal, and requires much time to prepare, and we simply do not have as much as we would like.'**

'Understood. I shall give over control of my body for a temporary time. After which, I will resume control and begin preparations for my own countries defense - as well as the combined assault upon the Dark Legion… because I can assure you, I, nor my country, shall sit idly by.'

_-'Gaara, you've been hanging around me and the fox to much. I do believe you were eavesdropping!'-_

'**Heh, I think you're right, kit. But we shall punish him later. Your funeral is breaking up, and people are moving on to the area where the wake is to be held. We must make contact now, for the sooner we return to your body-'**

'The sooner you can begin preparations for the defeat of the Dark Legion.'

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and shook his head - slowly clearing the haze that accompanied communicating with the extra minds in his body. He could feel them even still - Naruto especially. It was a chill in his body, a stiffness in his limbs - combined with the comforting warmth of the great Yôkai that was still in temporary residence within his body. Quickly enough, he located the old Sannin speaking to the Hokage, and he began to make his way over to them both. Although, for some reason, his eyes kept drifting over to the despondent form of the recently proclaimed Uzumaki Ino. It was strange to him, for he knew next to nothing about the girl, but for some reason, every time he glanced her way, the warmth that was present from the Kyuubi seemed to expand until it suffused his body entirely with a pleasant tingly sensation. Odd indeed.

-----------------------

**(AN: **Chapter seventeen everybody. I bet poor Gaara's going insane by now, y'know? He not only has a demon inside of him again - and not one that he's used to, mind - along with a man who has suddenly discovered that one of the most beautiful women in his age group is madly in love with him. Poor Gaara. Dealing with hormones that aren't his own, and a bickering fox who is fully enjoying having a host with an open mental link - and is happily talking the poor boys ear off. (Hey, I bet anyone would get lonely after spending so many years in a dank, dark cage in the middle of an even danker and darker sewer system that is smack dab in left feild of an 18 year old virgin who happens to be a trained killer... Damn.. just the thought of that gives me rather unpleasant shivers.) Unless something else comes ot mind, the next chapter will be about where I figure the middle of the story is. From here, or pretty closely following the next few chapters - at the very least - the pace is gonna pick up. Action will start to be seen, a bit of love may just bloom, and you get to see what my crooked mind cooks up for Naruto's new mortal appearance. Well, that sounded alot cooler than it probably will be, but hey... that's life. )

Dirtwater.


	18. Two must Fall so One may Rise

**(AN: **Ahh, the longest chapter yet. In the contest so far, DemonPrince666 is in the lead. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter - if ya do, let me know! -grin- **  
**

**Kage of the Graves:  
Two must Fall so One may Rise **

----------------------

Jirayia, Hokage-sama. I have… urgent matters to discuss with you about Naruto."

Gaara's voice cut through the din that was a human stampede - an interesting occurrence indeed when one took into consideration that the diminutive Kage hardly ever spoke above a whisper. But he stood before them, small signs of anxiety etched across his face. Tsunade, who hadn't been filled in yet on the situation - ghost, fox, and spiritual link being the situation in question - merely looked at her fellow Kage with some mild surprise, a dash of trepidation, and something much larger than a pinch of weary exhaustion. "Yes, Gaara -" Tsunade would later regret the slip of tongue, but Gaara had already forgiven the lack of title or honorific. " - what is it?"

"These are… not matters that can be easily discussed in public. Perhaps we could retire to the tower, or some other place nearer by that is safe from prying eyes and ears?"

"What are you talking about? Can't this wait, I mean-"

"Tsunade…" Jirayia's gentle voice cut into her protestations. One long arm draped itself comfortingly across her shoulders to help guide her away from the flow of human traffic. "I think this is too important to wait, and I'm pretty sure it'll be good news, at least in part."

Tsunade looked at her old teammate with some disbelief - shock becoming evident on her features. When she next spoke, the shock was also made evident in the slight shrill to her voice as she began to utter her negation. "Good news? Jirayia, Naruto is dead! How cou-mmph!" Jirayia's hand had suddenly clapped over her mouth, cutting off whatever else she might have said. The old hermit knew that the redhead was right to urge privacy. After all, he only knew just enough about what was going on to confuse him - as well as give him hope - so he wanted to get all the cards on the table as quickly as possible. "Shhhh… please, Tsu-chan…" His gravelly voice reached her in a whisper, soothing her nerves by it's solidity as much as by the use of his old pet name for her. Although she didn't want to, she melted a little inside. The last time she had heard him call her that was when they were both younger than the boy addressing them now - when young fools are at their happiest and giggles came as often as pampered moans within the secluded groves around the Konoha training fields. Slowly - reluctantly - she nodded her assent and allowed herself to be led away.

--------------

Due to the fact that the Shinobi graveyard was so large, there were several small cabins set up to house a sleepy guard or undertaker when at need. Such places were furnished enough to be comfortable, but certainly not lavish - a fridge, a comfy futon mattress as well as a bundle bed(1) hanging from the wall in a corner, a table, small bathroom and kitchenette. All the necessary essentials to give the illusion of home for the men and women who often held down shifts lasting a week or more in the graveyard. Cabin #9 was currently empty, although - from the scattered bottles, snubbed cigars, and dog-eared cards atop the table - it seemed hadn't been to long since it had been occupied.

It was to this cabin - or, more specifically the table - that the three retired to for the moment. At first, the subject on everyone's mind was not the matter they conversed over. Idle chit chat of the awkward sort - the kind heard when no one knows where to begin telling tales or truths - abounded for a moment as Jirayia moved over to the fridge to retrieve a round of drinks. Once all were settled back down properly, Tsunade sighed softly around a mouthful of unpleasantly chilled Sake. "Alright, I believe we're settled down, and have avoided the issue long enough. I may be old, and admittedly feeling a bit irrational right now - though I hardly think either of you can blame me for this at the moment - but I am, however, not stupid. There is something here that is intensely hard to approach for the Kazekage here, something which you, Jirayia, know about but aren't sure of enough to make mention. Either that, or you are - for once - holding your tongue as you should and letting the person who should be speaking do so. Am I correct so far?" There was a vague, if uneasy and mildly forced sparkle of amusement in her eyes as she watched Jirayia shift uncomfortably under her observations - while Gaara's eyes spread open a bit in surprise.

"Err, yes. You are, indeed, correct Hokage-sama. There is indeed something that must be said which is hard to tell - but you are incorrect in thinking it is I who should tell you." The diminutive redhead hastily lifted a hand to forestall any argument for the time being as Tsunade turned her head to Jirayia, opening her mouth to speak while Jirayia made bewildered hand gestures to avoid the responsibility of doing so. "You were, however, correct in your thinking that Jirayia was also not the one to bring this subject to the table." Now, after his little speech, there was even more confusion evident as Gaara slowly closed his eyes. A moment later, they opened again - but it was not Gaara they were looking at anymore. The Kazekage's whole demeanor and expression changed. The normally stoic redhead suddenly grinned emphatically and tilted back into his chair lazily while slipping a hand up behind the back of his head to scratch the scalp beneath a few tufts of spiky red hair. "Baa-chan, Ero-sennin! How's shakes?"

----------------------

The times in Tsunade's life where she was completely taken aback were few and far between. She had always been possessed of a strong-willed core of self assertion and inherent situational knowledge. So, in short, she did not like to find herself completely confused and filled with a wildly erratic hope - mixed with a powerful rage that caused a layer of killing intent so powerful it could be felt clear across the graveyard to the people who were still slowly trailing behind - Ino especially suffered the effects. The old Hokage slowly leaned forward, the muscles in her jaw clenching painfully as her teeth virtually vibrated under the strain. "Gaara, if this is some sort of joke…" The words were ground out as if put through a rock crusher, and Jirayia, beside the redhead, quaked inwardly. He had never known Gaara to have a death wish - well, then again, he'd only known him well enough to make such assumptions for the past six years or so - but it seemed he was being proved wrong. However, rather than wilt beneath the righteous wrath of Tsunade, Gaara merely waved his hand dismissively with that self-same infectious grin on his face.

"Hey, hey now. Settle down, Tsunade-baa-chan! It's me! Don't knock Gaara's head off until you let me explain." The expression of unbridled mirth suddenly reverted to it's usual studied neutrality and the voice was once again the placid tone of Gaara's own. "Or after, if you please." The absurdity of the situation - the cruelty of the joke Tsunade assumed was being played upon her, combined with the seeming sincerity with which the two 'personalities' spoke - caused the aging woman to laugh. She laughed long and hard for a moment before her mirth was reduced to newfound anguish. Without hesitance, the expression upon Gaara's face changed to a wide eyed one of surprise and regret. The redhead suddenly stood and moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Shhh… Tsunade, I didn't mean to hurt you - I mean that! But please, believe me when I tell you this is no joke!" The sudden assault, combined with the fact that Naruto had no way of controlling the sands that protected Gaara - nearly crippled the Kazekage. Luckily for the cabin itself, Naruto and his host body slammed first into the fridge. While the door dented, the cabin remained secure.

"Ugh. Damn, I forgot how much that hurts…" Then suddenly - and most surprisingly - the redhead laughed and jumped to his feet to perform a little jig of excitement. "Pain! Hot damn that feels good in a weird day! Wow! You'll never know what you'll miss until you're dead, eh?" While Naruto was absorbed in his own amusement, Tsunade and Jirayia both were just staring in utter amazement. Reluctantly - and joyfully in the same moment - Tsunade had to accept the fact that this must be Naruto: who else could possibly be so refreshingly stupid? Without any orders from the mind, the body of the Hokage was across the room in the blink of an eye to grip the happy boy in a bear hug that was slick with tears. "Naruto! It is you! How is this… how could you be…" Reluctantly, the Hokage released much of the pressure she was exerting on the boy - now holding him loosely at an arms-length distance with an expression that was a mixture of amusement and confusion. "What's going on..?"

"Mmm…" Naruto-Gaara groaned slightly, reaching a hand up to massage his now aching ribs before he smiled once more, looking into the face of his older sister figure. "Well, I was trying to explain a minute ago until you hit me." Tsunade had half a moment to produce a sheepish smile before Naruto-Gaara continued. "Ah, don't worry about it, Baa-chan! Look, okay, you know I'm dead right?" Two mechanical nods followed his open ended question. "Okay. First off, when I died I was kind of surprised to find that there was no light at the end of the tunnel, no beautiful women serving beef and pork ramen. Instead, there I was, just kind of floating around. So, I just kind of followed people around for a few hours… and then that teme, Sasuke, found me and proved that he was still such an asshole - Hey! Shut up Sasuke, it's true! - even in death and he kept talking and talking…" Naruto-Gaara trailed off after noticing the confused looks on the faces of the Sannin duo.

"Oh.. Right. You guys don't really know about all that… Well… uhm… Sasuke's standing in the corner glaring at me for calling him an asshole. He's a ghost too, sort of. See, he was fully dead but the local shinigami-elect got orders from the head Shinigami to release him to be a representative since Sasuke was someone I knew and trusted in life and…" More confused looks met him as he continued to try and explain. "Y'know what? Skip it. For now, I'll just stick to the important things. I wasn't supposed to die, although in doing so I gained a lot of knowledge over certain events that are yet to come. So maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. But, uhm, anyway." Naruto hastened to continue his thoughts upon seeing the murderous look on Tsunade's face after he had voiced his thoughts on the fact that it might not have been such a bad thing that he had died. "Sasuke informed me that I must return to my body. Now, if I had decided to do so within the first few hours after my death, it would been a simple matter of laying down in my body and willing it to work again - but I didn't know I could do that!"

Naruto-Gaara found himself vaguely disturbed that no matter how he tried to avoid being stupid, he kept receiving hostile looks and murderous glares from his Baa-chan. Again, he decided to try and keep it simple. "Alright, the point is, It's become a much more complicated matter. Now, I need a mortal sealing expert - that's you Jirayia - to perform a certain rite to draw my spirit back in my body. Now, normally, in doing so, I would have a long period of time where my soul would have to repair my body, but with the Kyuubi's spirit still entwined with mine - **Partially merged actually - **" There were sudden looks of shock and amazement upon the faces of Jirayia and Tsunade. Both had heard the omnipotent-seeming voice escape the Kazekage's body - a voice they heard nearly two decades before this day. "Oy, Baka fox! Who's telling this story, you or me? **Insolent brat! I have just as much a right to speak as yourself! Besides, if today is one of the last few days I will have a chance to hear my own voice, then why shouldn't I get the chance?**"

Amazement would be an understatement when used to describe how the two mortal elders were feeling as they witnessed an argument between Naruto and the Kyuubi - an argument that was amusingly similar to petulant children bickering over who's side of a tall-tale held the more truth. "Alright! Fine, you get to tell'm how to do this thing, alright? But let me at least finish my story, okay? **Fine, but hurry it up brat - the clock's ticking after all. ** Yeah, yeah. I know." Naruto-Gaara frowned and folded his arms across his chest - only reinforcing the impression the Sannin' had gotten a moment before. "Alright, where was I?" Naruto looked to the two other occupants of the room questioningly. "Uh, something about a long time to repair your body not being necessary because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Jirayia's voice - Tsunade had retired unwillingly back into her seat after her body betrayed her into a heavy slump. She was, rather unable to speak at the moment - her shock was too great.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Ero-sennin!" Naruto-Gaara gave a big grin at the old man's growl. "Anyway, as I was saying - before I was so rudely interrupted - I'll only need a day or three once my soul is returned to my body because of the Fox's healing abilities. So, once the rite is performed, and my twin-soul is back within my body, the process'll begin and everything'll be made as right as rain where I'm concerned." The happy expression on everyone's faces became quickly destroyed along with the jovial mood that pervaded the cabin as Naruto's expression became grim. "However. That's not going to be the end of things, and once the spirit binding rite is completed, Jirayia will be put to work performing another longer and more complicated ritual. While you, Baa-chan will be charged in preparing the city of Konoha for war."

Confusion - an emotion that it seemed the elder duo would be feeling in excess on this particular day - abounded once again at Naruto's words. Tsunade, who's Shinobi training had kicked in at the grim expression and tone, was no longer seemingly comatose. She leaned forward with an intense expression upon her face. War, after all was serious business. "What do you mean? Is another village preparing an assault upon Konoha?" This was no longer the voice of a doting sister - rather, it was the tempered steel of the Hokage. Naruto-Gaara only shook his head with a sad expression upon his face. "No, Hokage-sama. This is something far more dangerous than a singular village, or even a combined assault by several. A foreign invasion force, going by the name of 'The Dark Legion', has already reached the shores of the continent. I don't know where they hail from, but they are a very powerful enemy. The Fox has more knowledge on them then I do, so I'll let him fill you in on the detail work where that's concerned. But for now, let me finish my part, and then you'll be talking directly to him."

Naruto-Gaara seemed to pause momentarily as he collected his thoughts. "Alright. Here's what needs to be done. First off, since Gaara knows already, Suna will be alerted the moment I leave his body so I can return to my own. But he needs to concentrate most immediately on his own people and city. You, Tsunade, need to compose several messages to alert however many other countries and Hidden Villages we can rally to our sides. This is something that concerns all of us - and we must play the part of the diplomat and forgive old hardships. The Dark Legion is coming and no one will be spared. Konoha - due to it's size and undisputed position as the strongest of five great Hidden Villages - along with all of Fire Country will be the first major target. However, all of the territory in between us and the shore will be in trouble. Luckily, from what I understand, there are no villages of any real size near their landing point. The few that are - I must regretfully say - will most likely be destroyed, and their people slaughtered or subjugated." It was a shock, to say the least, to hear Naruto - who's heart must have been at least as large as Fire Country to encompass all the people he had cared about - so callously write off what could be a great number of innocent people. Judging by the pained expression upon his face though, Tsunade knew him to be in anguish over it.

"When these messages are composed, I want you to send them through envoys of the Daimyo - as they'll be exempt from hostility - to each of the other countries. I mean all of them, I wish to include even the treacherous sound if they will come to our aid." Naruto-Gaara quickly continued so that the other two wouldn't have a chance to interject. "They possess many powerful Shinobi, and despite my personal feelings and yours', Orochimaru would be a powerful ally to the cause. Once the threat of the Dark Legion is no longer present, I fully expect preparations to begin to at last destroy that particular blight upon Konoha's history - along with the village he commands. For now though, we must consider any and every single person with military training a potential ally - even our enemies. Now, I will let the fox take control to say his part in just a moment… but first -" Naruto-Gaara stood and performed a quick seal for the Henge. When he resembled himself, he gave the two a big grin and rushed to hug Tsunade. After he had hugged her and placed a peck on her cheek - receiving both in return - he moved onto Jirayia. A more appropriately masculine, one-armed hug-and-pat-on-the-back was performed before he returned to his seat. "Now, once the fox is done telling you guys what needs to be done, we'll need Jirayia to perform the rite immediately, so I won't get another chance to talk to you guys. I just… I wanted to say goodbye in my own words. I won't be just me when I come back…"

Naruto's voice cracked at the last part, but he didn't allow himself the chance to get so choked up that he wasted more time. Before either Tsunade or Jirayia had a chance to delay him, Naruto relinquished control of Gaara's body to the Kyuubi. When the Henge of Naruto's eyes opened again, they were a burning crimson. The smile that precluded the fox's voice was a typically sadistic one as he made the body stretch for a moment, enjoying the sensation of movement upon a physical plane - outside of combat anyway - for the first time in almost twenty years. "**Ahh, that's much better. Now… here is what must be done."**

--------------------

The Kyuubi, unlike Naruto, did not ramble. Nor did he indulge his desire to further the fear and discomfort that the others obviously felt in dealing with the demon - though he did enjoy it immensely. He quickly outlined the ancient seals, explaining that they were of a divine nature and could never be repeated for personal reasons - no matter how great the desire or intent. He continued by explaining that there were… certain, terrifying penalties for their usage outside of permissible circumstances. As the Kyuubi spoke, he had moved them all outside of the cabin and erected a barrier around the area, helping Jirayia to draw out the symbols involved in the rite even as he explained them.

By the time they had finished, the area within the barrier was covered with intricate kanji of a type that none of the human presences had ever seen before. Even the Kyuubi had been previously ignorant over a sizable portion of the kanji in use - not that he would mention this, of course. However, he could not allow the rite to be performed just yet. Very quickly he explained and diagrammed out the second set of seals necessary for what Naruto and himself would perform. There were a few seals that, again, he was previously unaware of**(2)** - but then, this process as well was being transcribed from a race of power even beyond what he could have ever hoped to achieve.

By the time everyone present was absolutely sure of their parts and what needed to be done - minus Tsunade who had already retreated to the Hokage tower to perform the first actions of her part - it was already getting onto morning, and the Fox was growing impatient with his urgency. The process had taken much longer than he had hoped, and it terrified him to think that he may have exceeded the amount of time they'd had to work with. He had been reluctant to do this at the start, but he had long since become aware of a gradual weakening going on within his body. It had confused him at first, but he had since realized that he was dying - slowly but surely, he was dying. This realization had brought on another - that he was not dying in the normal sense. Rather, the part of him that remained free from the gradual merging of Naruto was fading away. Because his soul was - in essence - split in twain, the part that was not firmly attached to his host was losing cohesion. Thus, it behooved the fox to cooperate fully and quickly.

As soon as Jirayia had finished with the preliminary work for the second set of sealing, he nodded to the Kyuubi, and in doing so, to Naruto as well as the Kazekage. The two souls who were to take part in this rite, quickly bade goodbye to Gaara and released their control of his body so that he was thus enabled to set to work preparing his village. Once Gaara signaled to Jirayia that all was as it should be, the aging Sannin turned about to the central symbol of power and poured a sizable amount of chakra into it - effectively invoking the massive seal.

----------------

Gaara, who was now traveling upon a platform of sand to make enable him to make all haste, suddenly felt a terrible lurching sensation in his stomach. His cry of pain was heard by his sister some small distance away. Temari, who had been searching since early morning for her reclusive brother in the last place she had seen him - the cemetery - quickly came to his side. "Gaara!" As soon as she came across his crumpled form, she gathered him up in her arms and was midway through readying her fan for transportation use when Gaara seemed to collect himself. He shook his head at Temari as she attempted to force him to sit still. "No time!" was the urgent croak she received. Feminine fury was on the verge of erupting inside of her at his dismissal of her concerns when the platform of sand returned - lifting both her and her brother into the air once more. "We must return to Suna to prepare our village for what is to come!"

---------------

The lurch Gaara had felt was, in fact, nothing compared to what the Kyuubi and Naruto experienced. The blonde spirit had only just assumed his position within the designated circle that was meant for him when it was invoked - ripping him forcibly from the after life and speeding him towards his waiting body. The Kyuubi as well suffered great physical anguish as he was ripped form his temporary host and slammed inside the barely animate corpse of Naruto's body. Unconscious, his chakra responded to the urgent panic signals of a body that was in the process of decomposition - beginning immediately to work upon healing the colossal damage it perceived to be done to it's host.

In the space of several hours, organs that had begun to liquefy as the clotted blood had stopped flowing - feeding the vital functions that kept the viscera in working condition - began to solidify as clots were broken apart and new blood began to flow. A process similar to dialysis**(3)** began to take place throughout the corpse, as the bad blood was forced from the body. The pores along Naruto's epidermis began to tear open as chunks of hardened liquid were crammed through at as great a pace as possible. By the time noon arrived in the graveyard, the process of decomposition had been halted and was gradually beginning to reverse. Kyuubi's healing chakra was still working overtime, and it sapped the great demon to the point where he remained unconscious, although a great pain wracked his body - and in his unconscious panic he continued to pour greater and greater amounts of chakra into the drain. He did not know what afflicted him so terribly, but in his coma like state, the instinct was to use his energy to hopefully overload this vampiric assault.

When night was full on however, the being that was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was awoken by a great and powerful sensation. Naruto, who was trapped inside a body that refused to move with his will, could only recoil in horror at a sensation that seemed more like the coming of death than the swift circulation of poison in his system had been. Both Demon and Human spirit released twin cries of agony and horror before being silenced forever. However, despite the fact that neither being was present in the body anymore, the healing process of the body did not halt. Instead, it began anew at an even faster pace.

-------------------

Roughly five and a half feet above the corpse in question, a young woman stirred from her exhausted half sleep. Something had woken her, some presence that was eerily familiar, yet incredibly foreign to her. It was… she was unsure, but it both comforted and terrified her. Confused, the former Yamanaka sat up and rubbed the smudge of dirt that had collected upon her cheek - glancing around in confusion all the while. Then she felt it again, a surge of chakra that electrified her body - making the remnants of her once lustrous lochs of hair stand on end. She did not leave her love's grave, but she did retrieve a kunai from the pouch at her hip. With steadying breaths, she steeled herself for what she assumed to be an enemy coming to make another attempt at desecrating Naruto's grave. Gradually though, the surge faded from her awareness, and - when roughly an hour had gone by with no further evidence at hand - Ino reluctantly gave into her exhaustion once again to fall asleep.

-----------------

On the eve of the third day since Naruto's funeral, within the darkness that so dominated the Centura coffin, a set of softly glowing eyes flutter open - radiating confusion. The creature in possession of said eyes was vastly confused. It's whole body tingled, and it was vaguely aware of itching sensations towards the sides of his head and - uncomfortably enough - his rear. To make these things all the more unpleasant was the fact that he could not move his body enough to scratch said itches. It frustrated him to no end, as did the images that seemed to pulse through his mind at a fevered pace - strange things, these images were. He was vaguely aware of scenes - like little plays - where people around seemed to be speaking. It was almost a dream really, and he would have ignored them as he was now awake, but with every one of these 'dreams, he was becoming increasingly aware of who and what he was.

Dawning comprehension began to make itself known in the creatures mind as the hours continued with him still unable to move inside the darkened prison he found himself trapped inside. He was not terribly uncomfortable however, for the terrible itching had ceased, and the tingles were no more as well. Oddly, there was something familiar about being confined in the darkness that - while it did not comfort him in the least - allowed him to retain a clam and rational state of mind. The images had confused him at first, but he was now able to understand several things. He was not, or at least, had not always been, as he was now. He was, in fact, something and someone new entirely. While this had bothered him at first, he had grown to accept the fact and was now in the process of sorting out the ramifications of this information. He had once been called Naruto, but that was not all. He was, in the same moment, aware that he had also once gone by the name Kyuubi. However, the really confusing part of all of this was the fact that it was not himself who had actually answered to these names.

When the images had finally stopped, he began to decide on a course of action that did not include peaceably lying on his back in the confines of a softly cushioned box. His final memories included the fact that he was not supposed to be in here, and that he was in fact buried. 'Well,' the creature thought to himself. 'I suppose I should dig my way out now, hmm?' But there were several things that had to be taken into consideration before he could perform his decided upon plan of action. One, it bothered him that he was unsure of what to call himself. Two, he still couldn't move. Because, as his awareness suggested, he was neither the Kyuubi no Kitsune anymore, nor was he the man named Uzumaki Naruto, he could only conclude that he had to name himself. However, his imagination was not all that great at the moment, and his urgency to get such matters out of the way was only compounded by the uncomfortable knowledge that he desperately had to pee.

"So what am I to call myself, hmm? I suppose a combination of my former names would work well enough." It did not occur to him at any point that people might have trouble referring to him by a new name. After all, as far as he was concerned, he had never had one in the first place - only the two beings that had been combined to make him were possessed of monikers. "Well then. I suppose I shall be known henceforth as Kyruto Kitsumaki." With a definite nod of the head - as Narubi Uzumitsune sounded more feminine then he would prefer - he began to try and figure a way out of his current predicament.

---------------

Ino, who had settled into a slightly more peaceful sleep than previously - something about the stranger she had spoken to some few hours before had put her at ease - had only about a seconds warning before the ground simply exploded beneath her. The second would have been enough for her a few days before, but her body was really beginning to lose strength and her actions only proved this to her. She was, therefore a half second too slow in jumping out of range - the unleashed earth catching up to her in midair and sending her tumbling to the ground to be partially buried beneath a layer of loose sod. Just as quickly as she could - which was considerably quicker than her previous reaction time, considering she was now very much awake - she shook herself loose and rose to her feet in a defensive stance. Her speed was rewarded by a sight that took bewildered her. From the crater that was formerly the burial sight of Uzumaki Naruto, a strange man…thing leapt out of the ground and landed in a crouch. The very same man-thing stood up slowly - the remnants of a ceremonial kimono falling away from his huge frame.

Ino could only stare, awestruck at the muscular back that was presented to her. Her eyes drank in the details of the man-thing as she tried to understand what was going on. He was tall, very much so in fact, topping out at just over six feet**(4) **and broad of frame. However, these things weren't what made the creature so strange. From his rear extended two dirty tails of a - what she assumed to be - fiery red color in fur, and two long and tufted, vulpine ears. Once her mind got a grasp on those details she had about a half second to try and piece this information together before a strange sound reached her ears - that of a stream of water splashing upon the ground. Confusion set itself into her mind in even greater force until the creature slowly leaned his head back and let out a pleasured moan. Having been around her two male teammates for a long enough period of time, she had no trouble recognizing the happy posture and sound of a man enjoying the first piss of the day after a night of rest. The tired disgust that she always experienced at witnessing such testosterone driven displays only compounded at the finishing grunts and scratches that followed.

With a shock, the Kunoichi remembered forcefully that this may very well be an enemy. So she called out a fierce warning to him as she approached slowly - twin kunai ready to be put to use if she found it necessary. "Stay where you are! I am a Kunoichi of the Leaf and you trespass on our territory. Identify yourself and your intent-" The standard hailing procedure against possible hostiles completed, she added her own words in a threatening, malice filled growl. "- and explain to me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand for destroying the grave of a hero." She stopped outside of immediate attack range, wary of the unknown as any Shinobi worth their salt should be. But despite the assumed calm that came to her in any combat situation, her body quivered with rage at what this creature had done… and his response did nothing to settle any bit of her ire. "Oh, a Kunoichi of the Leaf, eh? Hang on a moment then, let me just tuck myself in, then." With a laugh, the monster did just that and turned about to face her.

When her eyes at last rested upon her face, her body nearly went limp on her as her mind reeled in shock. She knew that face! Granted, the whisker marks were much more prominent now, and the eyes were tainted by swirls of crimson, but this was still the face of her dead love! She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she couldn't attack. Her mind was sending vague warnings - made indistinct by the fact that she was near swooning in the face of overpowering emotions - to her to pick up the kunai that had clattered to the ground, to put up her guard, to do… something! But she couldn't. And, as the creature who bore the face of Naruto slowly approached her, she could do nothing but allow her eyes to roll up into the back of her head and her body to collapse upon the ground in a dead feint.

-------------------

"Ahhhh, shit." Kyruto groaned and planted a hand to his forehead. "The maiden has feinted, ignoramus. You bear the semblance of her professed love, and you approach her as if there should be nothing wrong! Folly, truly thy name is Kyruto." He sighed softly to himself and crossed the remaining distance between them to lift the crumpled Ino into his arms bridal style and make his way to one of the many cabins he knew to be nearby. "Damn woman, I knew you were skinny, but it seriously can not be healthy to be this light!" Quick, loping steps carried him toward the nearest building where he had to juggle the unconscious woman as he turned the doorknob hard enough to snap the latch inside - making the simple lock useless - and push his way inside. He quickly located the bed and settled the form of Ino down on top of the soft mattress before turning towards the fridge - intent on fulfilling what had become his new priority now that his bladder had been emptied.

He was on his fifth or sixth trip - he hadn't really bothered to keep count - to the fridge when he caught the sounds of a person stirring from sleep from the bed. Quickly, hoping to catch her off guard to keep her from refusing, he snagged up a bottle of water and a small bento before hurrying to her side. By the time Ino opened her eyes, he was sitting beside her on the bed, smiling down upon her as she looked up at him in confusion. "N.. Naruto..?" He shook his head and handed her the bottle of water, while also placing the bento on her stomach. "Hush now, no questions. Just drink, and then eat. You must be dehydrated after standing guard over my grave for so many days."

Mechanically, Ino did just that. Surely, this had to be some bizarre dream, so why not enjoy the brief respite from thirst, hunger, and loneliness, yes? She watched, not comprehending everything in her daze, as her love stood from the bed and moved back to the fridge to retrieve several more bottles of water as well as some Sake. The Sake bottle was placed on the small heater to be warmed after its tenure in the fridge. Once Naruto had placed the Sake on the heater, he brought the bottles to her, and she quickly took one to drink. She was, Ino discovered, incredibly thirsty, so the bottles were a welcome inclusion in the dream. However, she was quickly becoming annoyed with her dream-Naruto, because every time she tried to talk to him, he simply shushed her and told her to eat or drink respectively. Finally, when she had polished off all six bottles of water, and eaten as much of the bento as her shrunken stomach could handle - wisely, in her opinion, Naruto had not insisted that she finish it -he did not shush her when she began to speak to him. "Naruto…" But, instead of hushing her, he simply shook his head. "Kyruto." Ino's brilliant blue eyes blinked in confusion as she wondered at the name while Naruto stood from the bed and retrieved the - now properly warmed - Sake form the heater.

"What?" She had to ask, obviously, Kyruto wasn't her name, and she was perfectly aware that it wasn't his. So why exactly had he said it? "That's my name. Kyruto Kitsumaki, to be exact. It is the name I have chosen for myself now that I am no longer Uzumaki Naruto or Kyuubi no Kitsune." This only caused more confusion on her part - confusion, and a spark of some unnamed dread. That dread, and indeed, the confusion were both blown away as Naruto - or Kyruto as he seemed to want to call himself now - turned to her with a dazzling smile on his dirty face. "How do you like it, Ino-chan?" Ino was instantly won over by him - though later she would scold herself halfheartedly for melting so easily - and she leapt out of the bed to pounce upon Kyruto, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as if it were the last time she'd ever be able to do so. 'Of course,' Ino thought sadly, 'That may very well be. When I wake up, he'll still be dead and I'll just be kissing his tombstone.'

When, eventually, Ino's lungs began to beg for air, she reluctantly broke away from him with a soft smile adorning her features. The look on his face was priceless - eyes closed and a sense of wonderment evident on his features. "Mmm, Nar-err.. Kyruto… I like it very much." Her love only laughed softly as she felt his arms settle around her lower back to better support her. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Ms. Yamanaka, or should I say Ms. Uzumaki?" Her eyes flew wide with shock as she glanced wonderingly at him. How could he have known? She was suddenly overcome by a powerful shyness - a brilliant blush colored her cheeks as she demurely buried her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel his mirth through the vibrations in his chest as he barely suppressed his laughter.

After a time, she was set back down on the bed where she reluctantly released him from her embrace, allowing him to pull away. He stood before her, his body language suggesting he was trying to figure something out. "What is it, Kyruto?" Privately, she marveled at the ease in which she was adapting to the name. She chalked this up to the surreal quality of the dream - after all, she hadn't felt the need to make an issue over his tails, his ears, or any of the other myriad little changes over his body had she? But her beloved had opened his mouth to speak again and she eagerly tuned in. "Well, I'm trying to think of a polite way to say this, Ino-chan… but it's not happening. Look, to be perfectly blunt. You stink, and I know I sure as hell do as well. Besides, we've both been in the same clothes since I was buried and that has got to change. I -" His voice was cut off suddenly, and Ino watched in horror as Kyruto slowly toppled forward upon her - three glistening senbon sticking out of the side of his neck. Ino's dream had officially turned into a nightmare. Frantically, she turned her head - eyes wide with fearful disbelief - to face her beloved's attacker.

-----------------------

Dun dun DUNN! Heh, don't you just hate cliff hangers?-snicker-

**Notes:**

**1. Bundle Bed : A hammock with a sleeping bag and pillow sewn in.**

**2. Symbols the Kyuubi was unaware of : The seals necessary to halt all chakra flow but that which is necessary for life - activated by a complex chakra pulse that must be aimed at a specific area upon Naruto's body (Not specified as of yet) - inducing a lethargic state. **

**3. Dialysis : A medical procedure that flushes blood from the body, replacing it with a fresh supply.**

**4. Naruto's height : While someone over 6 feet tall isn't uncommon in America, the average height in Japan is much less. Ino herself is only just around 5 feet y age 15. She's 19 in this story, and her height has reached to 5'3" - putting her in the lower range of tall by feminine standards.**

**(AN: **Well now, things are picking up a bit, ja? On the one hand, we no longer have ghosts fluttering around... or so it seems anyway. On the other, we have a creature that is neither Naruto nor Kyuubi, but the bastard child of both. What's gonna happen,hmm? We have war on the horizen, love in the air, and a mysterious assault on our new hero. And what the hell is up with the way he talks? One minute, he sounds somewhat sophisticated, the next he's as uncultured as Kiba. The answers to these questions in more in the next installment of **Kage of the Graves**. Keep tuned in for the next update , Same Fox time (Doubtful), same Fox channel.)

Dirtwater.


	19. Confirmation before Consummation

**(AN: **Alright. Seriously folks, there is a rather long and descriptive lemon in this one. It's not a -partial- rape like _Love and Lust in Lavender Eyes_ but it is very descriptive. Hell, covers about four pages. Look, for those of you who don't think it belongs in this kind of fic, I just gotta say, fuck off. Sex happens. It happens all the time, everywhere, every when. These two lovebirds are celebrating the joys of being alive, as well as enjoying what could possibly be the last time they will get any real privacy or time together until the war is over. In that position, what would you do? Hold hands? -shrugs- I know I wouldn't. Oh yeah, the lemon was written listening to a song I can not name, by a group I will not mention. It is a sweet song that I find romantic and sensual in the right combination - but to let you all know what it was would destroy every ounce of respect I have with the male demographic of my readers I'm sure, and I doubt to many of the female side would be able to withhold their laughter. 

On a side note, I'm looking for female input specifically on this chapter and others - not just the lemon, or even the lemon at all if you don't wish to say anything about it - because, as you may have noticed, I write a lot of things from female perspectives. Now, I like to think that I have a decent idea as to what goes on in a woman's mind (I'm sure most women would say that's bullshit however) but, the fact remains that I am a guy. One who enjoys love on both sides of the track granted, but still.. Very much a guy. So I want to know… am I doin' alright? I strive to make everything I write better every time I sit down at the keys, so I would really like to know. As an incentive, I may just tell you what the song was, heh.

**Kage of the Graves:  
Confirmation before Consummation.**

**---------------------------------- **

Kyruto was vaguely aware of the uncomfortable pressure in his neck throughout the entire transportation of his body. Although he could still here, and even see a little. Nothing seemed to be making much sense. He could tell that they were not harming Ino, in fact they were only arguing with her as they walked, which suggested that these were forces of Konoha. He could tell that they numbered five - a standard ANBU squad, plus two. Though it galled him to no end that he had been snuck up on, he was trying to remain calm despite his situation. He had to figure out who the other two were, because should the need arise to break free, he would like to know the strengths he was faced with. One was easy to deduce however, a medic nin - the white robes were a dead giveaway in addition to the sense it made. The last one was speaking to Ino with a tone that belied disbelief and confusion.

While he continued to try and make some sense about what exactly was going on with himself, his senses began blinking out on him. It took a small while for him to notice, as they usually happened when he was regarding a new minor discovery, but he was aware that they were becoming more and more frequent. His search for information became slightly more hurried as they reached the city proper and began to pick up their pace - Kyruto knew for a fact that he was now running short on time. He was losing as much as a minute at a time, and with a Shinobi escort moving at top speed, that mean a lot of ground covered. Wherever his destination, Kyruto felt sure that it would be reached soon. Sadly, he wasn't aware of the time when they halted, only the place he found himself imprisoned in upon returning to semi-awareness.

Though he hadn't see the building in which he had entered, Kyruto knew exactly where he was. He could easily recognize the dark, enclosed and seemingly airless space that was an ANBU interrogation room. Although he had never been strapped down onto the table he found himself restrained upon now, his memories suggested that Naruto had spent much of his time here after certain types of missions. Aside from the room however, he could easily recognize a few of the faces gathered around him, despite the fact that they were still a bit fuzzy and indistinct. Things became much clearer a moment later however, when the lead interrogator, Morino Ibiki, stepped forward and yanked the senbon from his neck with all the grace of a five year old wielding a hammer.

"He should wake up within a few hours. I want you two to -" Ibiki was interrupted however by Kyruto giving what amounted to a nonchalant yawn. "Ah, that's much better. 'Preciate you pulling those needles out, man, pain in the neck, you know?" The prisoner laughed at his own wit before stretching slightly to assume a position of greater comfort. Ibiki noted - with mild alarm - how easily the creature adjusted under the heavy restraints, as well as how terribly much the restrains warped under the simple motion. "So you are awake then? Full capable of movement as well, I'm surprised. You were a victim of -" But Ibiki was interrupted again, something that annoyed him greatly. "The three point faux-death touch yes, I'm aware. A nasty little trick often used for theatrical displays of body smuggling and political refugee extrication. Painful, and it provides the recipient with a very convincing state of death that would fool all but the more sophisticated doctors of the mundane trade, and all medic nins below Chuunin level in skills. This skill is also made us against any particular dangerous enemy that you do not wish to kill outright." Kyruto stopped momentarily, surprised at how much he had said. After all, he'd only intended to mention that he was aware of the technique that had been used upon him. He marveled at this for a moment before laughing aloud again. " Ibiki! I can't believe it, I wasn't even conscious yet and you injected me with thiopental sodium - That's Sodium Pentothal for the laymen, or even Truth Serum if you prefer. What, did you hope I'd just wake up feeling chatty?"

Ibiki looked at his prisoner for a moment. The man seemed increasingly familiar without the bag on his head, but he still couldn't place him. However, it seemed obvious that the man, or creature - whichever he was, knew him, or at least seemed to. "Well, that was a hope. It seems to be a well placed one if your explanations were of any indication. You seem quite loquacious at the moment." The creature merely nodded for a moment before shrugging. "Well, in any event -" A third time, the prisoner interrupted him and Ibiki was not pleased. "Oh come off it, let me out, ya trumped up example of a troubled teen. If you think for one moment, I'm gonna let you interrogate me, you've got another thing coming. I mean, shit! Naruto already went through this once when he joined ANBU, so what makes you think I'm going to go through it again, hmm?" There was a sharp gasp from several of the people present, and one of them reacted with physical rage. The sound of a harsh slap across the cheek echoed in the enclosure - but before Ibiki had the chance to chastise his subordinate, the man was howling agony.

----------------------

Nobody had seen the prisoner move. That was clear, however, Ibiki wasted no time in coolly assessing the situation. The newest member to the interrogation squad was currently bleeding profusely from a bite wound on his hand, and he was being heavily restrained by a powerful forearm that clutched both of the mans arms to his chest at the same time in a crushing grip that seemed to take no effort from the former captive. "Forgive him his transgressions, I did not wish to resort to physical violence against you without first finding out who you were - and indeed, if it was necessary. But you spoke of a hero - the very one who's grave you so recently violated - and that is a touchy subject within our ranks." Ibiki paused then, glancing over at the shattered remains of the heavy shackles that had seemingly secured the prisoner in place. The prisoner, for his part, complied with his wishes and let the bitten man go.

"I do not mean to insult a hero, especially when that hero is an exact half of myself. But I speak the truth. There is no need for interrogation, nor will I sit through it any event. I will cooperate with you in the respect that I shall not move again until the Hokage - whom you've undoubtedly summoned when the nature of my supposed crimes were known - arrives. I will simply sit and wait, I will even submit to being put under guard and placed in a cell - however much you must realize that it would be pointless - until she arrives if that would put the rest of you at ease. You are each my comrades, and it pains me to be under suspicion, so I will do all that I can to alleviate it." 'Hmm,' Ibiki mused to himself upon hearing this little speech. 'Spoken like a proper Shinobi.' A moment later however, Ibiki decided upon a course of action. "Very well then. We shall not put you in a cell, as I expect our Hokage to arrive here with all the swiftness of an enraged mother, however, you will remain under guard until such time as it can be determined whether or not it is necessary to do so. I shall remain, along with the bird masked one, until that time arrives. The rest of you -" Here Ibiki broke the gaze of the creature and turned to the others inside the room. "Dismissed." The command was simply meant to get them out of the room. It was inherent in ANBU knowledge that the term was best translated too. "Out of immediate sight, wait and listen, watch chakra signatures, whatever, but do nothing until violence occurs."

Once the others had left the interrogation room, Ibiki returned his gaze to the prisoner once again. "So, now that we are temporarily alone - so far as I will allow us to be at this time - would you tell me your name?" The creature simply nodded, opening his mouth to speak when there was a panicked shout from just outside the door - followed shortly by an explosion of force that pinned the door into the stone of the wall opposite the entrance, narrowly missing the bird masked ANBU in the process. "Who was it! Who **dared** to…" Whatever it was she was accusing someone of daring to do, her voice trailed off as she stared into the familiar face of her beloved brat of a son - or whatever -that was smiling back at her. Without a second of hesitation - it helped that she knew he was going to return - the Hokage of Konoha reverted to teenage girl once again and leapt across the room with a happy squeal to latch onto Naruto. The giant that had once been the second shortest ANBU easily supported her weight with a smile… until the Hokage nearly destroyed the teeth in his head with a fiercely delivered fist. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH? How? Naruto, how could you kill yourself? Do you have any idea how many people you hurt by doing that?" The first phrase was all anger, the second however… Kyruto had barely understood the words through the sobs.

Ibiki simply stood awestruck. He had never seen the Hokage show such emotion to anyone… well, except for Naruto - who, despite all the laws of nature he seemed to be breaking - was once again, sitting right here and giving a soft grin. Ibiki's laughter, a sound seldom heard anywhere outside of a bar, rang throughout - surprising everyone present. "Well then, brat. I guess you still are the most surprising Ninja of Konoha, hmm? Well then, I expect you back at work tomorrow for a full briefing on all the things you've missed, yes?" With that, he turned towards the door with every intention of leaving long before the shock could wear off and he'd be endangering his professional image by doing a subdued imitation of the Hokage herself. "Welcome back, kid. You're replacement's dumber than you were when you first joined, and - considering how little that's improved - I really don't want to go through another 5 year series of headaches." Although he was rather brisk, his tone held genuine affection and brought a smile to Kyruto's face.

----------------------

After the touching reunion - followed by a veritable mountain of paperwork to have Naruto reinstated, a process simplified by Kyruto's suggestion to simply treat him as an unconfirmed KIA - Kyruto was finally able to get himself a shower. He was currently enjoying the cramped confines of a half stall that accordion-ed out of the wall of a bathroom that was roughly 8 by 6 feet. The room was for prisoners who were there for protection as opposed to incarceration, but Naruto didn't mind in the slightest. It was, in fact, very much like the apartment Naruto had always called home. He had been provided with toiletries, and the ceremonial outfit he'd been buried in was happily trashed upon being promised an outfit to wear. Now, he was marveling at his body - getting his first unobstructed view of what he was.

It fascinated him to see the intricate lines of kanji that traced across the skin of much of his body. They were not like scars, nor were they like tattoos, merely, it seemed as if they were like dark birthmarks of a sort - an odd thing to see. His body on the whole was much larger than Naruto's had been, and it possessed many attributes that Naruto's hadn't either. For one, Kyruto had tails. Two large and fluffy tails that were held partially aloft towards the end to avoid dragging on the ground. His teeth were all slightly sharper, although his canines and eye teeth were extreme examples of the case. His jaw had narrowed and become slightly extended, giving him a very slight muzzle if he studied it closely. His eyes, too, had changed. His pupils were now permanently slit, and his pupils were a fiery red instead of black. His ears were elongated until they extended almost two inches past the longest spike of his hair, and his hands - as well as his feet - had assumed a much more animalistic experience. The joints had become slightly thicker, enabling him to hold his fingers stiff for claw strikes with greater ease - without causing the speed of his hand seals to suffer much. And the claws, oh yes, he no longer had fingernails but wickedly tipped claws that seemed quite ready to rend flesh should he desire to do so. They were present on his hands as well as his feet… and another marvel showed itself in his feet. Kyruto could walk on the balls of his feet just as comfortably - if not more so - as he could flat footed. The muscle tone was certainly more pronounced as well - and it amazed him to recall the easy power his body wielded.

'Yes,' Kyruto thought as he broke into the chorus of _Smoke on the Water _ by Deep Purple. 'This body will more than do the trick.'

-----------------------

"Smoooooke on the Waaaaaaater! A fire in the skies. We ended up at the Grand Hotel  
It was empty cold and bare…" Kyruto spun the water off and stepped out to shut the accordion door before snatching up a towel to roughly dry off. He was feeling good now - amazing what getting the stink of being dead off of you could do for a persons mood - and it showed as he snatched up the tube of toothpaste for an impromptu microphone. "But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside." In his jovial mood, he happily brushed his tarter filled mouth out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He figured he had about twenty minutes of down time before someone would come to get him, and he intended to do that by flopping down on the bed and closing his eyes. Very soon, he knew he would be far too busy to enjoy the simple moments in life like this, so this one, he promised himself, would be comatosely enjoyed to the fullest. "With a few red lights and a few old beds…" With one hand on his towel and the other on his Crest mic, Kyruto opened the door and stepped grandly into his small temporary bedroom with his eyes closed and his head held high, belting out the musical strains of a pot smoking generation happily.

"We made a place to swe… Oh Shit." Well, that had been the plan anyway. What actually occurred was him feeling like a complete idiot as he walked in front of a crowd of people with only a towel on singing wildly off key and striking a pose. There was utter silence form the collected faces of Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Anko, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. All of them simply stared at him as a fine blush began to grace his features… until he simply disappeared from view. "FUCK! Can't you people leave my package of clothes in a slightly more obvious place then hanging on the shower door! I mean, shit. I wouldn't have seen it unless you guys were - for some indefinable reason - waiting for me to pop out butt ass naked! Hey. Wait a minute! Who cam in while I was in the shower?" Following this outburst, a slightly miffed Kyruto stepped out of the bathroom, tightening a loose gi around his upper torso. "Well?" Surprisingly, Shikamaru simply waved from his position on the bed where he seemed to have been napping. "You, Shika, what the fuck man?" The 'troublesome' man simply shrugged before pointing to a shadow hand that was now waving from the wall. "The shadows carried it. I didn't think you'd want to be disturbed during your solo." There were a few giggles that followed his statement, along with the deep belly laugh of Chouji, and the brash guffaws from the Inuzuka. Anko, predictably, had to have the last word in before things got somber. "Damn kid, I knew you were cute, but hell… If I'd have known you were that grown up, I woulda done a lot more solo missions with you."

-----------------

In the time it took for Ino to attempt to pummel the much more experienced ANBU, Anko to react indignantly to the bruise she was sure to find on her nose within the hour, and Tsunade to place them both in a painful hold, the mood had begun to degenerate. By the time everyone was settled once again, Kyruto had settled onto the only remaining piece of furniture left unoccupied in the room. He was only mildly surprised - although immensely happy - to find Ino in his lap a moment later. This seemed to be the sign, as everyone was soon standing to give Naruto - for he hadn't corrected any of them yet - their congratulations on his return to life. Some were jovial, some were a bit vicious, but most of them were nothing but affectionate despite their actions. In the end, Kyruto sported a black eye, a busted lip, and several bruises along his arms - all of which were nearly done healing.

When people had finally settled down a moment later though, the smiles were gone. Everyone wanted an explanation, and Kyruto doubted highly he would escape with his life if he tried to avoid the issue. "Right. First thing's first. My name, for I am no longer Naruto, is Kyruto." Many objections rose, although few were as forceful as the Hokage herself. Tsunade actually stood and came to his side once more - gently extracting the Yamanaka girl from his lap - and put a hand on his shoulder that squeezed with enough force that Kyruto was very surprised his entire ball and socket shoulder joint hadn't been powdered. Her words had been no less severe. "You are Naruto, do you hear me? Tail or no. Ears or no. Claws or no. You are Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't give a shit what you have to say to the contrary. You sing just as bad as him, you have the same horrible level of profanity in your speech, and you have the same smile that warmed my heart those many years ago. I do not care that you have returned from the grave. I do not care that you may be our greatest asset in the battle to come. Frankly, I couldn't give a shit about any of that even if I owned a pig farm. I will not call you by any other name than Naruto no matter what you say or do, and I have a hunch that several others would agree with me. Try and argue, and you will shortly find yourself back in a small box under several feet of earth. The only difference this time being I will make sure you are alive this time - **barely. **Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Kyruto - or Naruto rather - was mildly annoyed to realize his voice had squeaked ever so slightly. When Tsunade had released her grip - doing so with a bright and sunny smile - she happily pecked his cheek and retreated to her spot on the bed. 'Shikamaru was right,' the creature who, once again, went by the moniker of Naruto, mused privately. 'Women are extremely troublesome.'

'Well then, **Naruto**," The Hokage continued, putting special emphasis - along with a narrow eyed glare - on his name as she spoke. "I believe you owe us all an explanation. We won't pester you with accusations or recriminations. We do however, wish to know of what you learned in your time between your death and rebirth. You may also like to summarize what went on after your death, as I am the only one present in this room with any prior knowledge as to the fact that it didn't end there for you." Naruto nodded slightly in affirmation before closing his eyes, one hand absently stroking the short remains of Ino's beautiful blonde hair. After a moment, he sighed softly and opened his eyes to glance around to each individuals faces. "Alright. The long and short of it is rather simple. When I died, I did not expect to hear anything after that. I didn't expect to find myself floating around in ethereal form, watching the aftermath of my suicide. I didn't expect any of these things, but I found them none the less. I woke up to find Kiba bringing my corpse to the Hokage tower. I then watched, following around in a detached sense of wonder, as Hinata saw me in his arms and broke down while trying to help him stay sane. " Kiba looked a little bashful at this, but after an oddly comforting glance from Naruto, he seemed to relax.

"I was there for each of you. Baa-chan, I covered you and gave you peace when you collapsed after shouting at the Yondaime. Sakura, I watched as you found my carving and added to it on the bridge. Kakashi, I watched as you sought out Kurenai to help deal with your anguish. Ten-Ten, although I gave you privacy at the right times, I watched you comforting Ino, and I saw the tears you cried yourself. Shika, Cho… I was there watching the clouds with you and, Heheh, I was the reason your last chip disappeared. Sorry! It was an experiment to see if I could eat still. Anko, I came to visit you in your apartment after the party broke up. I left shortly there after, although I won't mention why, I imagine you understand. As for Ino…" Naruto smiled softly and gave the woman in his lap a gentle squeeze. " I was the man you spoke to, just a few hours before I was born. I… I was told… I was told by Sasuke - please, let me finish before you ask, all of you - that there was someone who loved me how I wanted to be loved. I didn't believe him though, so he created a body for me to find out. I found you, and I didn't believe it at first. I know I pissed you off, and I'm sorry… but, through that, I discovered how wonderful a person you are. I still don't know as much about you as I'd like, and I bet it's the same for you, so we'll have to spend as much time as possible remedying that situation, okay?"

The Yamanaka girl nodded, and Naruto was about to continue speaking when Kiba spoke up. He didn't speak above a whisper, which immediately drew everyone's attentions, especially considering the ANBU Hunter Nin's normal volume. "I knew it, man. I did." The statement wasn't unusual - Kiba often said the same thing when being caught with his pants down over something that everyone but him seemed to know. The sincerity in his voice this time, however, made it obvious he meant it. "It was you. I… I knew it all along. You were the one who told me about Hinata, weren't you? You told me she was hurt, right?" Naruto nodded, eyes closed in anguish as tears began to form in his eyes and were desperately clamped down on. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I never meant for it to happen. I never knew she would…" His voice choked off then, and Ino hastily wrapped her arms tighter around him, cooing softly into his ear to calm him down. Kiba however, simply shook it off. "It's alright, man. Seriously. You saved her life, and probably mine because of it. I couldn't blame you for anything. We all got hit pretty hard, ya fucking jack ass. But… I remember how people used to act around you, even when we were little. I remember how much some places charged - if they served you at all - when you went to get food or clothes. I know… it was hard for you, so I don't even blame you for suicide. All I gotta say though, is that if you're ever feeling down again… I mean, ah fuck. Look, I know I'm not good at this mushy shit, alright? But, look, I'm here okay? Come talk. You can tell me anything, and I'll listen. I may be a jerk, but I get uncomfortable… even with Hinata when she gets into her dramatic moods… but, the point is, I'll listen. You'll owe me a good spar afterwards, but I'll listen. I'm sure everyone here would do the same for you."

There were murmurs of assent all around, but Naruto scarcely heard them. He was shocked, to say the least. He had never known Kiba to be anything but aggressive and assertive. He was one of the top Hunters in the corps, and a brawler of nearly unbeatable skill otherwise. The beast-man was not a poet, nor would you ever hear of him going to a chick flick… but he had just allowed himself to acknowledge the softer feelings that he seemed so dead set on eternally ignoring - just for Naruto. The newborn creature was touched, and he let it be known in a way that would allay the Inuzuka's discomfort, express his gratitude - in a way the Inuzuka man would appreciate - and let Kiba save face. "Ah, shut up man. Like I'd ever come to your ass to talk. You're answer was always 'Get laid, man. Does wonders.' unless Hinata was around, then it was, 'Get laid…err.. Laid back was what I was gonna say, Hinata, I swear! Uhm…. Here, talk to Naruto.' Then you'd shove her my way and hastily leave before you dug… before you put your foot any further inside your mouth." There was much laughter to be had at Kiba's expense, but while everyone was enjoying the break in solemnity, Naruto privately mouthed a heartfelt 'thanks' to Kiba. "Prick," was Kiba's vocal response, but there was a nod with a quick thumbs up before resuming his scowl.

"Alright. Now, I said I would explain Sasuke, and I'll do so now since it ties into the more important parts of my up and coming story. Yes. Sasuke is still dead. He was sent to me in the capacity of a guide and informer. Although he is much the same as he always was, being dead has a… admittedly wrought a few changes on him. Some were amusing, some were interesting, and some… pretty much just made me shake my head a lot. For instance, Sasuke is a pervert." Naruto had a big grin as he noticed the raven haired teenager giving an eyeless glare of death at him from the corner of the room while everyone present had a few good laughs at his expense. "Alright, alright. It's not good to speak ill of the dead - especially when they are in this room as we speak." The laughter quickly died down after that - everyone was either staring at him in uncertain confusion or glancing wildly around as if the ghost of Uchiha Sasuke would materialize out of thin air. "He's in the corner, but you can't see him, so don't bother. Just know that he's pissed at me for saying that, and let me continue. Sasuke informed me over time - it took a while since I kept ignoring him in favor of visiting the people I'd hurt - that something big was going on in the future, and I was not supposed to have died. In fact, something big is indeed coming in the near future, and I have returned - a construct of Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune - to both fight this, and help prepare for it. You see, I know the evils that have already arrived on our continent. I know the fate that awaits Konoha if we are not prepared, and I was willing to risk forever losing my humanity to stop it. You see, what is coming is a force of thousands known as _The Dark Legion_. They are a group of foreign troops, paying tribute to a god of slaughter, imbued by both a fanatical faith and the power their god gives them. Konoha, is their first target…."

-------------

Hours had passed as he spoke of the invasion force: What they were, what they were capable of, what they would do, and what they planned to do to Konoha if the village fell. In addition, he outlined what plans were already in effect, what plans were in the making, and began preliminary discussions with everyone present over what would need to be done.

In the end, everyone began to leave with heavy hearts and overloaded minds, though a few people delayed their exits for a few words.

"Hey little bro…" Ten-Ten approached him slowly, warily wrapping him up in a hug with a soft smile. "I missed you, you know that? I don't think I ever let you know how much having my little pincushion around meant to me. You made a lot of my dark days bright, and a lot of my bright days even brighter. Even if you're not the exact Naruto I know, that hasn't changed. You're still my little brother, and I'll love you always, okay?" Naruto had smiled softly and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I appreciate that Ten-Ten-chan, and believe me, I'm looking forward to our next practice, okay? I still don't know what I'm capable of, and I'm definitely gonna need you to help me with my dodge drills, okay?" Ten-Ten had laughed, though with tears sparkling in her eyes and had given an affirmative before hugging him once more and running out to attend what she needed to attend to.

"Oy, kiddo, I want you to know that if you and Ino ever need an… _instructional partner_ I'm always open for threesomes." Anko had whispered this to him, knowing that starting another row with Ino right then would not be entirely appropriate. Naruto had blushed heavily, much to the delight of the wild Jounin, although she was a bit shocked when he leaned in to offer a surprise return. "I'd have to say, Anko, it's a tempting offer. Tell you what, if I ever get the idea that Ino might be open for a threesome, I'll definitely look you up first, alright?" The ANBU cackled merrily and headed out the door. Sakura was next in the line up, and she announced her present by blindsiding Naruto with what seemed like all the strength her apprenticeship had given her. When he was released, Naruto sent a hand to gingerly touch his already healing broken ribs. "Owey, Sakura-chan! You broke like, three of my ribs!" She only giggled softly, knowing full well that he'd be right as rain in a few moments - somewhat less than an hour at most. Sakura had - after all - been careful to only apply enough pressure to give hairline fractures upon the bone. "Get over it, you deserve it! Oh, Naruto, I'm so glad you're back! And you'd better be glad Ino's already got a hold of you, or you'd be in real trouble!" The pink haired Kunoichi laughed again before trippingly making her way over to Ino. "Congrats girl! You landed the best man after all, and I'm happy for you. Try not to break him though, it sounds like we're gonna have enough trouble in the future without that Baka getting put in traction." The two girls laughed and hugged, much to the relief of Naruto. He'd seen the looks Ino had sent Sakura's way when she had made - what seemed, to Naruto anyway - something very much like a flirtatious advance, so he was glad that this little issue had been squashed.

Kakashi merely put a hand on Naruto's shoulder - having to reach up to do so - and gave him a few pats. "I'm going to take a little bit of time off in the future… just a day or two, considering the time line we're working on, but I want to finally take the time to get to know you. I never really gave the time necessary to have a first chance, so I'd like to take full advantage of this next chance, alright?" Naruto had nodded, fixing the man with a forgiving smile as the infamous Copy Nin left without another word. Tsunade had simply informed him to come to her office later. Kiba, who had been so open earlier, just gave him a slug on the shoulder in a sing of camaraderie before leaving with a wave. Shikamaru had slowly dragged himself off of the bed and trailed behind his larger friend Chouji to help extricate him from Naruto. Chouji was giving Naruto a frantic handshake, his beefy hands nearly encompassing the fox-man within his meaty grip and promising more eating contests in the future along with other things. Naruto had laughingly agreed and returned Shikamaru's lazy wave before finally shutting the door behind them all. When he turned around, he found himself staring into the brilliant blue eyes of Ino.

-------------------

Ino shuffled her feet nervously, breaking Naruto's gaze after a moment and looking shyly to the floor. The entire time he'd been stuck in the interrogation room, she'd been franticly worried about him. After all, she was ANBU herself, and due to her families specialty in mind control, she was often called upon for interrogations. She knew how vicious such sessions could be, especially when Ibiki was present. - they could get very bloody, very quickly. So she had worried her lip until it bled, and afterwards, she'd chewed her nails. But when the Hokage had arrived, she'd known things would be alright. It was no secret, the affection Tsunade-sama had for Naruto, so surely, things would go alright. Indeed, Naruto was hastily removed from his confinement and led away. When she'd tried to get the Hokage's attention - seeking to get to her love's side again - the Hokage had informed her it would be a few hours before he would be able to do anything but paperwork, and Ino would only be a too welcome distraction. She had agreed, albeit reluctantly, and the old woman had smiled kindly before suggesting that Ino freshen up and get some clean clothes.

"After all," the Hokage had told her. "He's already told me he needs a shower as soon as he's reenrolled. And, I imagine, you wouldn't want to be the only looking like you just crawled out of a grave, now would you?" Ino had blushed and nodded, before hastily rushing home to pick out her best outfit. Her parents had been overjoyed at her reappearance, but they'd also been rather perturbed at her for brushing them off with a simple, "Talk later. Love you, I'll be back!" She had rushed into the shower for an intense cleaning - even going so far as to using small techniques learned in her Courtesan to make herself that much more appealing. She'd chosen an outfit that was casual enough to hide the slight signs of emaciation that had begun to take a toll on her body, yet still attractive. Afterwards, she'd quickly rushed back to ANBU HQ where she'd stumbled upon Sakura as she knew she would. From there, she'd dragged the girl into the Alterations room and begged Sakura to help with her hair. The result**(1)** - Ino and Sakura had both agreed - was beautiful, and Sakura was thanked in such an enthusiastic fashion that the pink haired girl was left unsure as to whether she should feel amused, or aroused.

All of these things taken care of, Ino had begun heading to Naruto's room with the rest of those who would be there. Seeing that this was the ANBU HQ, only a few of the people who would kill to be seeing Naruto again had proper clearance, and of those who did, some were away on missions. After all, in a Hidden Village, life had to go on. She had been amused, listening to Naruto sing one of his favored songs. It was sort of an open secret within the ranks of ANBU that Naruto smoked more than cigarettes. Several ANBU did actually, even Ino herself had picked it up on occasion. A career in ANBU was something that put a lot of strain on a persons sanity and home life - it was even worse for those who went home alone - so, as long as it didn't affect performance and no one ever became intoxicated on a mission, a blind eye was turned on the slight infractions of the law. However, despite her amusement, she'd been tense and nervous - as well as slightly guilty.

Ino had lost her virginity to Sakura one night when they'd both come back alive from a mission that had claimed five of the eight people attached to a precision strike against a group of Ronin Samurai that had taken over a small village near the border of Bamboo country. They had both confessed - drunk on life as well as significant amounts of contraband - that, amusingly, they had both mourned the fact that they would die virgins. Luckily, they had lived, but it had been a close call, and the two had agreed that they seriously needed to get steady boyfriends. Ino couldn't recall the exact conversation no matter how hard she tried, but she did specifically remember being the aggressor. She had been the one to kiss Sakura. She had been the one to start removing clothes - Sakura's and her own. However, it had been her drunken friend who had produced the vibrator and, form that point on, had become the dominant one. Ino couldn't remember leaving to go home after that, but she would forever treasure the memory of that night.

Despite that, she had felt the tension in her abdomen and the slight crinkling of her nipples as she listened to her fox's voice in the shower - very much aware that he was standing, less than fifteen feet from her, butt naked. She knew what she would do when she had him alone, and she was nervous because of it. She had to, and wanted to, but she was afraid of how it would go over. She just… couldn't contain herself any longer. For over two years she had pined for Naruto, and Sakura had later told her that she thought Ino had called for him at some point during the night… so she was aware that there had been a physical attraction present even longer. But she was afraid. What if… what if he didn't want her? He seemed to act as if he returned her feelings, but was it genuine? She didn't know, and it was driving her nuts… but the act which was giving her the courage to stand here before him, trying to figure out how to approach the subject was seeing him in only that towel. He had been… amazing! His body had rippled with power, and the bestial appearance only seemed to heighten her arousal on some instinctual level. Finally, she pulled her eyes up from the floor and approached him.

Ino's body responded to her desire by adding a slight roll to her hips - a small shift in posture to press her already prominent breasts out slightly further. A sweet, shyly seductive smile wormed its way onto her lips even as her heart began to hammer in her chest - even as a blush spread across her cheeks as if it owned them. She was so very afraid, so very nervous. After all, beyond that one night with the vibrator, only her fingers had been inside of her - and even they hadn't penetrated far - so his size was both a fear an a mystery that she would happily solve. There were other things as well, Ino knew that many women had been attracted to Naruto, she had seen on several occasions - even during missions - where women had been less than subtle about their physical desire. While Naruto had admittedly killed himself, in part, over his lack of love… perhaps his lust had been another story. If he had been with another woman, would she stack up? Would she disappoint him by being clueless beyond her - rather embarrassingly in-depth - training? Or worse, would he not want her because she wasn't a virgin anymore?

These doubts plagued her even as she sidled up to him and draped herself against his body. Ino tried to keep them from affecting her ability to seduce him, but eventually, as his hands began their tentative exploration of her backside, she at last faltered. "Na…Naruto…"

-----------------------

Naruto, for his part, was becoming increasingly aroused. He simply couldn't believe what was about to occur. Ino was positively slinking over to him, and he was unable to completely hide the groan that escaped his lips as she pressed herself against him. How? How could he possibly be this lucky? Hesitantly - owing to his complete lack of experience outside of a few fevered dreams - he began to slowly stroke the smooth skin of Ino's back, allowing his fingers to trail up beneath the woolen hoody she wore, tracing a scar or two as he did so, until he'd stumbled across her bra strap. It was right about the moment that he began to wonder if he should ask permission - or simply try to remove it without - when she'd suddenly looked up at him with tears in her eyes, an expression of anguish present in every inch of her features. She spoke his name as if he would strike her, and he suddenly jerked his hands away from her as they'd been caught in the cookie jar.**(2)** "I'm sorry! I.. I didn't mean to, Ino, I…" He was frantic, but he simply wasn't sure of what he could have possibly done wrong. After all, she had been the one to initiate the sexual explorations - her hands were, even still, pressed against his chest. The girl hastily shook her head, a small forced laugh reaching his ears. "My love, you've done nothing wrong, believe me. This is everything I want in the world right now, but I'm afraid you'll be mad at me if I keep something from you!"

Ino seemed to be almost to hysterics, so Naruto just pressed a finger to her lips and smiled - bringing his hands down to gently cup her arse and lift her to his level to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Shhhh, nothing you could do or say could make me mad at you, Ino-chan my love. But if it causes you such distress, Ke'Chera**(3)**, then why don't you just tell me, hmm? I promise I won't get mad, and you know I keep my promises." Ino nodded, burying her face in his chest as a few tears left her. He smiled softly and nuzzled the top of her head as he slowly carried her over to the bed. He set her down gently and climbed into lay next to her, his arms wrapping tight around her waist. "Now, my love, what is it that troubles you so?" Ino didn't answer him immediately, she sniffed softly for a few moments before gradually turning in his arms to face him. "I… I'm not a virgin, Naruto-kun… I don't know if you've ever been with anyone, I know there were certainly a lot of opportunities for you… but, I… I want you to know that it was just once, and I was just so confused and lonely! I was almost killed two days before, and I was afraid of dying without knowing what it was like, you know? Please don't be mad at me, me and her both were-" Naruto suddenly interrupted her with an odd expression on his face. "Her?" Ino blinked, not quite comprehending - her confusion would amuse her greatly in retrospect. "Yeah, me and Sakura…" Again, she was unable to continue with her apology as Naruto grinned slightly.

"You and Sakura-chan, no shit?" Ino laughed softly at his attitude, albeit still a bit confusedly. "Yeah, no shit. Why?" Naruto only groaned, and Ino suddenly became aware of a gentle prodding upon her inner thighs. A soft blush began to form and it was only intensified a moment later as Naruto spoke again. "Damn, did you take pictures?" Ino was… well, shock simply didn't seem to cover it. The lecherous grin that only grew on her soon to be lover's face finally clued her in to the piece she was missing and she had to clamp down very hard in the urge to slap her own forehead - something she accomplished by punching him… hard in the chest. "You pig!" Ino had to laugh along with Naruto as he gave a sheepish chuckle. "Ah, c'mon! You two are the hottest Kunoichi in Konoha! I mean, I may have been dead until recently, but just the thought is bringing rigor mortis back to a certain part of my body!" "I can tell… you pig." Ino giggled softly and kissed Naruto lovingly after their laughter began to subside. "No, no pictures. And don't you **dare** even begin to think about Sakura like that - or any kind of way! - right now, got it?"

Naruto could only grin softly, although he quickly quailed under the glare that he was receiving. It seemed that the Hokage did not corner the market in terror. When the intensity of the glare eventually tapered off however, Naruto could see the sadness creeping back into his beloved's eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto… I ju-mmph!" Naruto quickly covered Ino's lips with his own, ending her apologies short. When he let her up for air a moment later, he stared deep into her eyes, gently holding her chin so that she couldn't look away. "Ino, listen to me. That doesn't matter, okay? I love you, now and forever. You could have been slept with the entire Interrogation Squad and all the guys and Girls from our Nine, and I wouldn't give a damn - although admittedly I'd be a bit worried about stacking up at that point - you're mine now, and that's what matters to me." Ino only nodded for a moment before she suddenly began to shift. Naruto was about to question what she was doing when he suddenly felt a hand tentatively rub the length of his wool and cotton covered manhood. He sucked in a breath so quickly that he was mildly surprised he hadn't swallowed his tongue - before looking down questioningly at Ino.

The smaller blonde only smiled mischievously up at him before curling her hand slightly and dragging her nails along the sides of his shaft through the thin material that separated him from exposure. Naruto's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as a great shiver ran through his body. "Ohhh god, Ino… what the fuck are you doing to me?" The girl only laughed softly as she gave him a light shove onto his back - something he hastily complied in doing so - before climbing atop his hips in a straddle. "I believe it's called being a naughty little cock-tease." Her laughter was filled with a giddiness that made her pre-sex buzz apparent, along with her slight nervousness - and it caused Naruto to groan again as he watched the delightful things it did to her breasts. "Oh, is that what it's called hmm? Well, my naughty little cock-tease… I would like to warn you that I am very in touch with my animal instincts, and my restrain is a bit lacking." Ino began to grin just as lecherously as Naruto had a moment before, her hands sliding provocatively along his inner thighs, then over her hips to his chest before making their way between her own thighs to the V of her tight jeans. Naruto was already sweating as he followed those hands in perfect sync, unaware - or simply not caring, he would never be sure - that he had stopped breathing. His eyes were glued to those slender digits as they glided across her taught abdomen up to the hem of her hoody and gradually - teasingly so - taking it off to drop on the floor beside her bed. The sight that greeted Naruto would have taken his breath away had he still retained any.

Ino Yamanaka - or Uzumaki rather - was an angel, he was sure. Her skin was a perfect honey complexion all the way. Even through the sultry lace that did more to entice than conceal, Naruto could see that she had that same light tan across the skin of her breasts - the realization that she must have spent time sunbathing in the nude only heightened his excitement. However, a nagging thought was distracting him from full enjoyment, and he decided to address it. Not wanting to remove his eyes from the full breasts that begged for his touch, Naruto simply raised his hand, palm up, and unleashed a small torrent of mini-fireballs upon the collection of hidden cameras placed about the room. The audio feed he would do nothing about just yet - let the voyeuristic fuckers eat their hearts out. Ino, realizing what he'd done - and why he'd done it - immediately, only blushed slightly before grinning and leaning down on his chest. She had intended to tell him something when she got to his ear, but all that came from her was a quiet moan as the unbelievable heat from his chest teased her sensitive nipples in an exquisite fashion. So, words forgotten, she merely flicked the blade of her tongue along the outer rim of his elongated ear. Reveling in the thrum - and how the vibrations traveled from his chest into her breasts - that came from her Love's excited groans. "Oh, God Ino… Please… I **need** you…"

And he did. Naruto's erection had become painfully full, and he simply couldn't conceive of how Ino stood even a chance of being unaware of it. Naruto may have been a virgin, sure, but he'd spent more than enough time surrounded by perverts to have a basic knowledge of sex. Alongside that, he'd studied enough anatomy - as well as performed more than a few embarrassingly intimate procedures in the field to know exactly what he was feeling. The pajama style bottoms he'd been given were stretched obscenely up between Ino's legs in her straddling position, and he was acutely aware of the achingly sensual, searing heat that was resting on the base of his shaft. When Ino slowly reached behind her back, and Naruto heard the soft click of a bra strap becoming undone, his excitement caused his rigid cock to twitch mightily up against her denim covered mons. Ino, surprised by the sensation, shivered and let out a very quiet scream - almost a whisper - of happy surprise. With a saucy grin, the Kunoichi slowly rolled back to an upright position, although her arms crossed over her breasts - continuing to tease Naruto by not letting him see what he so desperately desired to - and began to rock her hips back and forth, slowly grinding against his flattened hard on.

Naruto growled in frustration as he stared up at her, dueling with the parallel desires to please his soon to be lover by letting her continue to tease him as she so obviously wished, and to simply rise up, throw her down on the bed and ravish her devilishly angelic body until his ears were bleeding from absorbing her screams - and she was in need of a trip to the hospital to recover from sexual dehydration. However, despite the fact that he had spoken the truth about being deeply in touch with his animal instincts - and the bit about his loss of restrain - Naruto still had a nearly indomitable will, so his desire to please her won out. "Do you want to see them, baby?" Ino leaned forward slowly, uncovering half of her chest - although the damnable woman hastily moved her other arm up to cover up the final pieces of anatomy that made seeing breasts official - while her now free hand lovingly stroked his chest before undoing the ties on his gi and pulling the fabric apart to bare his chest. Naruto only grunted in the affirmative - hoping it was enough as he didn't trust his voice to be anything more than a lustful growl at this point. Ino giggled softly and shook her head, dragging her nails across the solid musculature of her Naruto-kun's chest, encircling a nipple and giving it a sharp little tug. "Mm-mm, baby. I've waited too long for this. I was even willing to wait until the afterlife just so that it could be you, and you alone I would give myself… **every** part of myself…" When Ino spoke that last part, about giving **every** part of herself, she was somehow able to use a very suggestive movement - although Naruto could not, for the life of him figure out how she'd done it in her position, or if there had been more to the undulation of her body that he'd only subconsciously picked up - to convey exactly what she meant. Uzumaki Ino was promising a world of pleasures for him, a world that included every last inch of her body that he might somehow derive pleasure from - another mighty twitch followed such thoughts and Naruto had to fight to keep his eyes open and watching as a heavy moan escaped him.

Ino's words were interrupted as a second twitch followed her open ended promise, sending sinful little tremors up her spine - each seeming to originate directly from her little joy buzzer clit - and elicited a happy sigh that bordered on a purr. "Ohhhhh, Narutoooo…. Mmm." Ino continued to almost purr as she rode the tide of that mini-gasm. It amazed her that he had been able to do that to her without touching anything yet - not even unintentionally as clothes still separated them from that particular contact. "Oh honey, you distracted me!" She playfully admonished him with a wagging finger - and punishing him with an extra hard, though still teasingly slow, grinding of her hips against his engorged member. Her laughter was filled with delight at the whimper and full body shudder that her poor lover suffered under her punishment. "Now, not a word you, or I'll punish you again… and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Ino's voice had become slightly husky as her desire became increasingly persistent - the sharp grind against him had pressed the slightly cool metal of her figure eight clit piercing against the denim, delivering a little jolt that nearly sent Ino over the edge in shock. When she recovered enough to properly focus, she noticed the rapid twitching of her lovers nose and blinked in curiosity. Naruto had partially closed his eyes in concentration, and his tongue - 'Oh my god!' Ino thought in something very like a daze. 'His tongue has to be almost two inches thick! And it's hanging at least three and a half inches out the side of his mouth!' - was lolling to the side as he panted. Suddenly, her lovers eyes shot open and a deep, predatorily growl escaped him - a sound that made the naughty little cock-tease tremble with delight.

'Her musk! Holy shit! This woman is flooding my brain with pheromones! Oh god, oh god, oooOOH GOD! I have **got to ** have this woman - and soon!' Naruto's thoughts went perfectly in sync with his hands, the claw tips ripping deep furrows through the mattress cover and pulling stuffing clear out as his intensity rose. Worse yet, he could see that Ino was very much aware of what was going on with him, judging by the look on her face after his growl. When she looked down at him again, Naruto realized he wasn't the only predator on the bed - and it made his heart sink and his cock throb painfully. He knew, without ever having had to experience anything sexual, that this blonde predator straddling him would continue her happy little game of 'cat and mouse' before giving in - and he was almost positive that she'd been near giving in when he'd smelt her overwhelming carnal desire. "Aww, is my little foxy getting a bit hot under the waistband? Is my baby burning up inside - smelling his sweet little Vixen's heat, hmm? Oh baby, my foxy lover, I hate to see you like this - I really do. But just think, it can end soon… all you have to do is tell your little vixen what she wants to hear, baby. Tell me you want me, tell me you want to see your lovers tits!" It was almost enough to make him whimper as he, at last, realized he wouldn't be able to take much more. Ino was being so positively wicked in her teasing, that Naruto was actually afraid he might lose control in an entirely unwelcome manner and explode in his pants - which gave rise to the fear that he might be finished for a while - or, even worse, disappointing Ino in the process and turning her off! Without hesitation, he gave in and submitted to her demands in the most dignified manner he felt he could muster at the moment.

"God yes, baby! I want you! I need you! I want to see those beautiful, succulent, bouncy fucking tits of yours more than I want to see anything - ANYTHING! I want my little Vixen flat on her back and screaming until she's blue in the face! For fucks sake, baby love, if you don't throw that bra away right now and get to work on the rest of your clothes, I'm gonna fucking explode! I'm so hard it hurts, dammit! And it's all your wonderful, amazing fault! You're hurting me so good, you sexy little vixen and I couldn't tell you which I wanted more in this moment - to ravish you or kill you for doing this to me! Yes! I'm burning alive! Yes, I can smell your musk and it's driving me out of my mind with lust! The only reason I'm still laying here and letting you do it to me is because I can see how much you want to do this!" Not as dignified as he'd hoped - especially considering how he'd started to sound a bit whiney and whimpery by the end - but the look of bliss on Ino's face made him forget his pride. She was smiling down upon him now, and in a moment, she was leaning forward as well. One hand cupped his chin so that he wouldn't get the chance to follow the view of her cleavage all the way until it was level - but he didn't mind getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes either. Ino continued to smile softly down at him as he kissed him softly, lovingly, letting her tongue entwine with his own while she lowered the rest of her body until she lay upon him. His brain nearly shut down when he'd suddenly realized that the braw was gone, and Ino's perfect breasts were naked and pressing against him - he could feel her tightened, hardened nipples. So sensitive was his skin after Ino's teasing ministrations, that he would almost swear to being able to feel her individual areole.

"Mmm, that's a very good fox, my Naruto-kun." Her voice was purr in his ear and he could scarcely contain himself any longer. He looked at her, desperately and lovingly as he finally removed his hands from their grips in the futon. "Please, baby, my love, My Ino-chan, my Ke'Chera… I.. I've never been inside anyone before - hell, I never even got close - and I'm afraid if I don't get the chance very soon, it may be a while before I can even perform the task…"

**(Alright. Lemon starts right about here, so skip to the very end if you're seriously not into it. )**

Ino blinked in confusion - honestly, such a thing had never figured into her fantasies… but, somehow, it made it more special, more intimate. Also, if Ino were to be honest with herself, she was incredibly turned on by the power she held over him. She wanted to giggle, but the look in his eyes was enough to convince her against that. She could tell he was worried, almost panicked in fact, that he would disappoint her by not being able to perform - terrified of ruining what she'd wanted for so long by not being able to please her. 'Oh, my Naruto-kun… you could never disappoint me!' Ino smiled softly and kissed him long and lovingly before she slowly rose back upright, getting to her feet above him from there. "I love you, Naruto-kun… with all my heart, my soul, and my body I love you…" As she spoke, Ino slowly undid the button and zipper on her jeans, discarding them as quickly as she was able without sacrificing the air of sensuality she had worked so hard to develop. Naruto, however, she noticed with some amusement, had no such compunctions. He hastily threw the gi across the room and humped the air to yank his pants down to his ankles in one shot. His soft tails now spread out below him, and as he lay back down beneath her, Ino was held enraptured by the erotic sight of her nude lover. He was seemingly half man and half beast, more so than any other could ever hope to be… and he was all hers. But, despite the poetic thoughts she attached to the situation, the sight of Naruto's hugely swollen cock jutting out straight up towards the crux of her legs made her tremble with a carnality that was as old as time itself.

When her jeans were at last thrown to the floor, Naruto didn't wait for her panties, he simply reached up and grabbed her, bringing Ino down upon his chest for a fierce kiss. She could feel it now, between her legs, the massive cock that defied her imagination was almost vibrating as it lightly bounced on the thin layer of nylon covering her sopping, pouty lips that was the only barrier between them at this point. She moaned into the kiss as she thrust her tongue far into his mouth, almost devouring the air in his lungs in her fevered intensity. When they came up for air, all of her teasing pretenses were abandoned and she simply said one word to her lover as he locked eyes with her. "Now!" A throaty growl of assent met her ears as she was suddenly flipped over onto her back - her towering lover hovering above her as he slowly slipped his hand in between her legs to remove her panties. But.. Oh gods… "Now who's, mmmoh-huh-haaa… being the tease, huh?" Naruto's long, thick fingers were rubbing against her lips, his thumb performing deft little circles around her clit - making little stars appear in her vision each time the cooler end of the metal rubbed against her hood. He laughed then - the nerve! - and slowly pulled the drenched nylon from her positively soaked and slick lips which were already parted in arousal. Her legs were lifted to the ceiling as the drenched fabric was thrown to the floor with the rest, and she was ready, by Kami! She was ready! However, instead of being lowered down immediately to consummate their love, Naruto ran his long, thick, tongue through her velvety folds, up to her clit, and then back to slide inside of her. Ino screamed, what else could she do? Her hands hammered the bed as his tongue thrashed inside of her, pushing against her still virgin-tight walls and probing deep inside of her while his hot breath seared her clit. Her first orgasm crashed over her like a thunderclap, electrifying her whole body and forcing her into a rigid arch as her scream stopped, though her mouth remained open.

As she gradually came down, Ino was aware of Naruto gently lapping at the juices that had begun to slide down the crevasse of her arse towards her back. Each time his tongue caressed her sensitive pucker, she trembled with another of those after shocks she had heard so much about. When she was all cleaned up, she knew what was coming this time as her lover settled her back down on the bed, positioning himself to penetrate her at last… but now, now she was worried. One lip sucked inside of her mouth to be chewed upon lightly. She was scared, his tongue had actually stretched her walls a bit and - huge as it had seemed - it was nowhere near the size of her lover's cock. "Baby…" He smiled softly as he looked up at her, perfect love and understanding within those eyes of his - Ino simply couldn't believe how lucky she felt to have him. "Be gentle?" He asked. "Be gentle." She answered. And he was gentle with her, he never gave her more than she could handle - gently pushing an inch inside of her, and waiting if she needed him to. It was like that for what felt like an hour to them both, until eventually, Naruto had buried himself to the hilt inside of Ino's astoundingly tight pussy. "Oh my god baby… oh my god, my love… You're filling me so completely…" It was uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. It had hurt at first, it really had… but Naruto had been true to his word, and he always stopped when she asked - even sometimes when she didn't in hopes that he wouldn't get impatient with her.

Now that he was fully inside of her, Naruto was unsure… he knew she wasn't ready for him to move again, but he was going nuts just holding this position. Unwittingly, his body answered for him, and a hard throbbing twitch shattered the almost-trance of relaxing his lover had settled into. Her eyes flew open and began to flutter a moment later as she moaned softly, her arms -around his back with her hands resting upon what she could reach of his shoulder blades - tensed, holding him tighter as her walls mirrored him. Now it was his turn to shudder - almost collapsing upon her at the sudden milking of his cock. After a second to breath, the two looked at each other with soft grins and the game began until a moment later, when he was a little too fired up at the constant sensations to realize it - Naruto had swiftly pulled out of her almost halfway and pushed powerfully up inside of his Ino-chan. A scream ripped from her throat and she began to suddenly tear at his back, her walls squeezing with enough force that he could have almost believed his cock would be ripped off. When she'd eventually returned to him from her orgasm, Naruto was breathing hard and slightly worried that he'd hurt her. He knew she'd came, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt her after all. He had just enough time to wonder about the partially glazed over look on Ino's face before she suddenly rocked her hips hard - forcing herself back several inches before slamming down hard against him. A shudder went through Naruto's body as he looked at her, and realized that she wanted - and was waiting for him to give her - more.

He began to move within her again, slowly pulling back out and then pistoning back into her. He went slow at first, just enjoying the feeling of his lovers slick walls sucking him back in as he pulled out, and quivering against his sudden reentrance. Ino however, had other plans, and she began to move against him, intent on forcing a greater pace out of him - and he gladly gave it to her. In and out, with each stroke he could feel his cock bending inside of her, flexing with the curve of her canal and pressing ever so slightly against her cervix before retreating - his angle being just right for the thick bulb of his cock-head to press into Ino's g-spot. Words, at first, little more than growls, were heard from the two lovers as they consummated their love, - inarticulate pleas for more, strangled cries for deities, it was all confused and confusing… until one set of words began to repeat over and over - clearing all others out.

Ino was beginning to get a little desperate - her lover still hadn't cum and her walls were burning painfully at the constant friction. Despite the fact that it also felt good, she was getting increasingly sore, and she was worried that she might have to tell her lover to stop because she was nearing the fragile pain threshold that surrounded her poor little pink as it was abused in such a tender fashion. She urged him for more - more speed and more depth - but he still hadn't cum inside her and she was nears tears. 'Oh god, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry! I can't hold on, much longer baby… it's starting to hurt so bad.' But then, like a sudden calm in a raging sea, she heard his voice call to her.

"I love you."

He loved her. Oh Kami how she loved to hear that.

"I love you." -thrust- "I love you." -thrust- "I love you." It had become a mantra, and it reached deep inside of her and started a fire in her loins that burned brighter with every proclamation, every thrust. His eyes held hers captive, and the intensity, the adoration, the untainted outpouring of love swept her away - the unquenchable fire in her loins becoming an unstoppable storm to carry her within inches of heaven. Her voice joined his then, as they stared into each others eyes and spoke such words. "I_I _L_L_O_O_V_V_E_E _Y_Y_O_O_U_U_!" And as their words joined in unison, so too did their bodies. Naruto thrust fully inside of her once more and exploded - his cock pulsing as it pumped rope after rope of cum deep within his dearest love. Ino came, in a way she had never imagined possible. Her body was not rigid, nor was she limp. She held her lover tightly around the neck and cried tears of physical euphoria and emotional bliss as the storm of her orgasm seemed to wash away all fears, all doubts, all tension and anxiety… She felt her lover's seed inside of her, and it did burn in a detached sense, but she was much more overcome by the contentment that followed. She was his now, as he was hers - his seed pulsing deep within her trembling walls was proof enough of that.

She watched, and she smiled, as Naruto slowly lowered himself shakily on top of her. He was heavy, but right now, who could complain? However, it seemed her lover, perfect man that he was, knew just what was on her mind again. He slowly rolled over towards her side, pulling her tightly to his chest and wrapping her in his arms protectively - one of his hands gently massaging her left breast while the other stroked her abdomen. In all her years, Ino had never known such wondrous feelings of happiness, joy, euphoria, tranquility and satisfaction. Individually, she had felt each on a smaller scale yes, but none with more than perhaps two others - never all, and never as powerful. "I love you Naruto-kun…" "Mmmm… I love you too, Ino-chan."

----------------------

It was there, on that bed, still slick with each others juices - and surrounded by every other bit of evidence suggesting a very good time - that the two were discovered by a relatively new and unskilled ANBU who had come to check on why the room's surveillance cameras were all blank - doing so, in fact, without orders in an attempt to win points with his superiors. As soon as the ANBU opened the door, he learned that the old phrase 'Let sleeping dogs lie' should also include foxes - especially of the six foot, demonic and naked type. His last thought before the darkness claimed him was oddly out of place with the violent method employed to put him into a small coma. 'Wow, y'know, someone really should clean between these walls… it's filthy in here.'

-----------------

**Notes:**

**(1. Ino's hair - Ino's haircut now resembles Quistis from FF8. Cause dammit, I think that looks sexy as hell, and if Ino just had to go and cut off her beautiful long hair, then I'm gonna do something with it.**

**(2. Cookie Jar -?- Nothing major here, I just wanna say how horribly tempted I was to make that 'nookie jar' considering the circumstances.**

**(3. Ke'Chera - A term of affection that dates back pretty far. I'm not sure in what century it was to be exact, but it was a Nordic -Viking- term that you can translate about three different ways. Dear Heart, Loved One, Closest to my Heart.**

**(AN: **Alright. Pretty long chapter considering my usual for this story, eh? Well, the lemon helped, hell, I ended up with about four MS Works WP pages full of it, but I hope ya don't mind. If you did - don't report me, seriously. If you've read up to this chapter, I would like to think that the rest of my stuff is good enough to ignore my little hormone overload. Anyway… We now have Naruto again, instead of Kyruto. We also have several people aware of his return, although the world at large isn't aware yet… So many things to do, so many things to say… And what will Ino's parents think! -chuckle- Anyway, I delayed getting cigarettes for over two hours just to get this fucking thing finished because I decided to be nice to my readers after blowing you guys off to spend three nights on a small chartered party boat for the criminally insane (Cosplayers) where I proceeded to kill my liver, bake my brain and do my level best to charm any attractive examples of characters I recognized and liked. Heh, I'd give ya my scorecard, but I think that'd be a bit crass. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed. I'm taking a break for an hour or so no, and then I'll try to get back to writing the next chapter, alright?)

**Dirtwater.**


	20. Proclamations Delivered, Proposals Made

**(AN:**Alright. Sorry this took so damn long to update, but I... well, look in the notes section at the bottom to find out, cause it'd take to much space to write my explenation twice. However, to make up for this overdue update, I wrote the bulk of the chapter (14,869 words - not including this AN - of it to be exact) in one sitting, such was my determination to get the damned thing out there for my readers. I can not explain to you how horrible I feel right now, so this is out raw and unedited. I haven't even read it over myself, so if anyone would be kind enough to point out any major flaws - not including spelling... I know I make mistakes, but the little things like that only concern me when they're bad enough to pop out at me while I'm writing them - rest assured, I will thank you profusely, fix them, and give you an honorable mention in the next chapter. Now,onto the major concerns thus far. FIrst off, I really didn't do too much to advance the plot in this... I did some, but not nearly as much as I originaly set out to do. Blame the fingers, for they are wild and uncontrolled... but I like what they come up with most of the time anyway. So, consider this a fluff motivated filler chapter for the most part.) 

**Kage of the Graves:**

**Proclamations Delivered, Proposals Made**

**--------------------------- **

Ino had just enough time to get under the covers before several people barged into the room - intent on discovering the source of the explosion that had been heard throughout the sublevels of the ANBU HQ. Two of them were men, who reacted more to the sight of the crumpled wall with two little legs sticking out of a big hole. However, one of them was Sakura - a fact that didn't please Ino much. Naruto was still standing, growling at the fallen ANBU - naked as they day he was born - and her rival was now on the scene, staring directly at the man she loved. Naruto was an impressive sight even when flaccid, a fact that Sakura seemed very much aware of as she froze halfway through the door to stare at the naked fox. After a minute, Naruto turned to face the three - completely without modesty as he waved. "Oy, you three. You knew we were using this room, so what's with the unexpected visitor? Poor bastard's lucky I was only half asleep when he came in, if he'd've roused me from a full slumber, guy'd be dead." The two men only laughed, conspicuously avoiding making anything more, or less, than eye contact with their returned-from-the-dead comrade.

Sakura was a different case however, she continued to stare boldly at Ino's fox, and that was not done. She was about to wrap herself up toga style and usher them all out of the room when Naruto simply walked over to Sakura - right up to her! - with a grin on his face. He waved his hand in front of Sakura's eyes and laughed softly. "Hello? Fox calling Blossom, come in Blossom." When Sakura snapped out of it, Ino specifically heard the whispered stutters coming from the girls mouth, "Wow…that's… oh man… he'd tear… big… it's.. wow…" It was at this point that Ino, having managed to gather up her hoody and jeans without exposing herself - untangled herself from the covers and rose to her feet. Crossing the room in several angry steps before shoving Naruto's pants into his stomach, covering his manhood. "You, get dressed!" Her tone was now that of a commanding officer in the field - one that brooked no arguments. So Naruto hastily complied, bending over to re-clothe himself. Ino immediately whirled on the ANBU and her friend. "Sakura, out!" Her finger stabbed through the air in the direction directly behind the pink headed girl, forcing her to hastily back up. One traitorous wench taken care of, she spun back to the two men. "Well, what are you waiting for? Remove the idiot from the wall and get the fuck out! That's an order!"

Once everyone had left, Ino whirled on her lover with a glare that was half pout. "You come out in a towel and freak out, yet you have no problem conversing in the nude with Sakura and other ANBU?" Naruto only looked at her with a bit of a sheepish grin on his face, those foxy ears slowly angling downward until they stuck out almost horizontally from his head while his tails drooped to the floor. "I'm sorry Ino-chan… I… well, I never sleep naked. I didn't even think about it, y'know?" Ino groaned, discovering a drawback to her bestial lover - he was now twice as cute when he pouted, and she hadn't thought that to be possible. "Ugh! Dammit, that's it. Get dressed, we've got things to do today… but first, I'm going to take you shopping. I know we have a lot of preparations to make, but you and I are together now, and, since I really do not want to face my parents wrath alone you get to be introduced."

Naruto was having a hard time trying to follow the erratic logic that all women seemed to be possessed of. Shopping? He had clothes… granted they wouldn't fit him anymore. But! He could just get a new ANBU uniform issued, and a new mask and he would have all he needed for - likely - some time. So why shopping? And what wrath in particular was she talking about? He'd been on decent terms with the Yamanaka's for some time - hell, he'd stayed with them once or twice when they'd taken vacations - Mrs. Yamanaka tended to act like he was her son or something. So… what? He shook his head with a sigh, resigning to the thing that most men invariably do in such situations - that he would never understand women - and headed for the door before Ino stopped him again. "Ino? I thought…" Ino smiled softly and hopped up to latch onto his shoulders long enough to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Mmm, just a minute. We'll leave soon, but I am not dragging you around in pajamas. I'm gonna find you some proper pants or something first, okay? I'll be right back!" With a happy smile on her face, Ino had rushed out of the room and left the blonde scratching his head in confusion. "Women… I swear." With that proclamation, he headed into the bathroom to brush the sex breath out of his mouth and run a claw through his hair to give his spikes the usual amount of bounce.

-------------------------

"But Ino-chaaaaan!" The giant fox man was whining again as Ino muscled him back into a changing booth - much to the amusement of the sales woman who was assisting them. This store housed all manner of clothing - armor, fabric, anything really, and the proprietors were retired Shinobi. Ino had dragged her fox over to this store because they made clothing on the spot with some interesting, chakra infused techniques that Ino - despite her avid curiosity - had never been able to learn, much to her consternation. She was now discussing a few different outfit ideas with one of the owners - a man she respected for his tastes and talent - to have made for Naruto while she kept sending him back in to try on outfits she really had no intention on ever letting Naruto wear. She knew he would need a long coat, and - although she'd never really considered Morino Ibiki an attractive man - she was thinking of the lead interrogators long, weighted and multi-pocketed trench. She also knew the ears would be somewhat of a problem - after all, if they were to introduce Naruto back from the dead, Ino thought it best to do so gently.

"Oh **hell** no! It's pink, Ino. PINK! I am not wearing pink… you can leave that up to Sakura-chan." Ino sighed softly and shook her head as he stormed back out in a button down shirt that was several sizes two small - and blaringly pink. "But, sweetie, it brings out the color of your tails!" "No, dammit!" She watched with amusement as her foxy lover grabbed up another shirt - orange no less - off of the rack before stomping back into the booth. Ino giggled softly before returning to her conversation with the male half of the proprietary team.

--------------------

**(1)**

**--------------------**

The comfort Orochimaru found in the shadows was absurdly close to what a small child found in the presence of a nightlight. His bedroom was filled with floor-to-ceiling silken scrolls - each depicting a conquest of sorts. The result was, by the time one reached his actual bed - an obscenely extravagant sleigh bed from the far away France - they could hardly see anything at all. Each gust of wind that flowed through the carved marble walls created another movement in the layers of darkness until one would get the impression of life - slithering, coiling, sinuous life - not unlike an adder pit**(2)**. It was in this darkly comforting area that Orochimaru rested now. His breathing was even and slow, though he was not asleep. The snake never slept when in the presence of company - as rarely as he allowed that to occur - and, although he barely considered the pretty no-name resting against his pale skin company, he refused to make an exception now. He had other reasons for remaining awake, reasons that had much to do with his seeking of this pitiable girl at his side.

The young woman was one of the few survivors from a village far away - a small farming village towards the eastern coast of Japan - that had been picked up by one of his patrols. The story she told to him - of a horde of conquerors she had witnessed from afar - was troubling. An army approached, and Orochimaru was not sure of the target. It was a misunderstanding on the part of many that Orochimaru did not care for his citizenry. Yes, he would gladly sacrifice disturbing amounts of his Shinobi and non if it would accomplish some desire, but he had long come to understand that he needed them - for without them, he would have no village. Without a village, he could not collect vast amounts of knowledge with ease - along with an excellent cash flow - to finance his research and projects. So yes, he needed them - and things Orochimaru needed had to be protected.

It was these thoughts he meditated on as he listened to the precious girl's breathing. He would kill her soon, but moments such as these gave him such delightful confusion. He had raped her of course, the scent of blood was still very much fresh in the air, but in the end she had had called to him with love. It was Orochimaru's way to work the mind over more thoroughly then the body. After all, it was pleasurable to orgasm - but it was orgasmic to defile. The Snake Sannin was just beginning to contemplate summoning Kabuto for a meal when the shadows around him shifted alarmingly -someone had entered his sanctuary! 'Whoever it is had better have a damn good reason,' he thought as he continued the farce of sleep. 'Or I will not only kill the messenger, but their friends as well.' They were close, he could see that now. The shadows alerted him to their every step, changing the constant pattern as the intruder created their own silent breeze. When he decided they were close enough, he sprang. Leaping from his bed, Orochimaru was quick as lightening in his assault. He turned a somersault in mid air and crashed his heel down viciously onto the intruders collar bone in an aerial ax kick.

However, instead of the satisfying crunch he had expected, it was only a smoke filled pop that greeted him. 'A shadow clone!' He had no time to seek out his opponent before the world seemed to explode around him. All of his scrolls, so carefully placed to become the perfect alarm were suddenly ablaze - and Orochimaru felt as if he were looking at the specter of death himself. For there, some twenty feet away from him, stood a demon of war. Nine tails thrashed through the air while eyes burned a solid white against a body that easily out massed his own. Demonic lettering flowed as fire across the creatures body as he took a step towards the Sannin.

"**Orochimaru. I have come to speak with you. You _will_ cease hostilities or I shall be forced to _make_ you listen. Trust me, snake. You do not want this.**"

Orochimaru had recovered his equilibrium marvelously fast after being threatened and he hissed softly as he dropped into the ready stance for his own personal style - Coiling Viper - and prepared his assault. "I do not know you, creatu-" But the Snake Sannin was cut off by a sharp bark of laughter - and it was amazing how much like a bark it sounded.

"**Oh? I stand before you with nine tails and jagged jaws… yet you do not me? I was mistaken in thinking you intelligent then. But if you are not intelligent, then you do not possess the ability to be reasonable.**"

Orochimaru snarled at the insult and began to slowly approach, killing intent - of such ferocity that the girl in his bed suffered a fearful hyperventilation before collapsing into a deeper sleep than the one she had just been woken from - rolling off of him in waves. "It would appear that I do not. Now ssssuffer.!" He had come across an extremely rare few who could match his power, and even less his speed - so Orochimaru was rather confident of his ability to destroy this upstart.

"**Pity."** The pain reached the snake's body almost before the word reached his ear. He simply hadn't seen the fox move, but he was suddenly bent over a limb that seemed made of expertly forged steel. Breath left him as the knee retreated from his abdomen, but it was only a momentary reprieve - an elbow was quickly driven into the juncture of bone between back and neck, and he dropped like a stone. However, he was not about to be done in so easily.

--------------------

Naruto was actually quite surprised with the ease in which he had been able to deal with the Snake Sannin. Before the original Naruto's suicide, he had suffered grievously at the hands of the Sannin. If memory served, it had taken three days for Tsunade and Kyuubi combined to heal his wounds… and that had been before Sasuke had helped Orochimaru defeat and take over Itachi. When his mind came across this thought, an alarm bell began to ring - causing Naruto to leap backward just in time to avoid a knee breaker - a move continued through into a rotary kick that brought Orochimaru to his feet. Although he was temporarily immune to the effects of the Mangekyou Sharingen, it was still disconcerting to see the distorted version - split vertically by a partial pupil slit - he was now staring into. Things were to be more difficult it would seem. Orochimaru came at him again, using the almost hypnotic grace of his style to distract Naruto from a kunai that had been brought to bear under the shadow of a swift back-knuckle… and when the sensation of a small cut across his chest reached him, it nearly caused him to lose his temper. Chakra blazed heavily around him for a moment and he drew on more of the demonic power at his possession and reached forward to brutally slap the feminine Sannin - sending him crashing to the wall. Before Orochimaru had even a chance of recovering from the unexpected turn of events, Naruto was on him. One hand gripped the mans testicles while the other closed like a vise about his throat.

"**Listen to me, and listen well, Orochimaru. I am the complete fusion of Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have a world of power at my beck and call that you can not imagine. To crush you would be nothing to me, and I would gladly do so were it not for more pressing concerns. I know you have knowledge of the coming of the Dark Legion. I am here to deliver a message of temporary truce with Konoha. If you wish to cooperate - and thus, stand a chance against them - then come to Konoha in one weeks time on the day of the next full moon to begin discussing tactics. If you do not show, or attempt to deceive in doing so. Rest assured, I will hunt you down and skin you alive like the snake you are. Am I understood?**"

Naruto only waited long enough for the feeble nod of acceptance before releasing him and activating the seal he'd etched into the hilt of a kunai some few miles off - using his own personal revision of the Yondaime's Flying Thunder Gods Technique**(2)**. When he arrived, he immediately collapsed onto the ground as a seizure overtook him. The powerful tails began to recede - returning to the seals they were represented by along his back - while his muzzle reverted back into an only slightly elongated jaw.

He lay, gasping for air, for some time afterwards as his - still mostly human - body suffered through something very much like withdrawal as he resumed his normal appearance. Eventually though, he was able to rise to his feet and retrieve the kunai he had had specially made for the occasion before leaning heavily against a tree. "Ugh.. This.. This was not supposed to happen." something had obviously been done wrong in the sealing process for him to suffer so. After all, the merger was supposed to give this body the full power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as well as Uzumaki Naruto - an impressive enough warrior on his own - and yet he had barely begun to warm up when the pain had begun to set in. The result had been him cutting short the profound beating he had been prepared to give Orochimaru and simply deliver his threats, promises and proclamation with only a weak show of power before skee-daddling out of there. Despite the trace amounts of fear that this realization gave him, Naruto knew he had to set this aside for the moment. 'After all,' he reasoned, 'I've many miles left to travel, and there's no rest for the weary.'

--------------------

Naruto had promised Ino that he'd be back within the walls of Konoha by 6:00 the next evening - and no later - so that he would have time to wash up and dress appropriately for a dinner with her parents. He wondered, though, at the odd wording Ino had used. Dress appropriately? How many times had he eaten dinner with the Yamanakas' in ripped training gear or -still dirtied - ANBU attire, sans the fox mask of course. Why should this evening require the semi formal attire she'd made him purchase? He continued to ponder this as he made his way towards the next destination.- a small hollow that he'd visited once or twice under the heavy escort and binding seals of a red eyed Atkatsuki member and his partner during his youth. It was hardly what one would call a home base for two of the stronger nins, but Kisame still honored the place of his former comrade-in-arms' choosing. Naruto paused, knowing that, if the shark were at the hollow, he would swiftly be in the sword wielders range of detection. It troubled him greatly to realize that, if he had to use more power than before, he wasn't sure of how long he'd be able to hold it. 'Ah well. Things to consider, things to worry, and things to bother about later.' It had been Naruto's motto in life, and he supposed it could still serve it's purpose in half life. And so, with that thought planted firmly in his mind, the fox nin poured on a burst of speed and charged into the small hideout with just enough chakra leaking out to make his presence known, while attempting to reign it in so that this wouldn't seem exactly lie an attack.

-------------------

"So, here's what I was thinking. I know you said that this place was secure due to the fact that it was hard to notice and there were few signs of living ever being here at all, but… if we just added like, I dunno, a curtain or something for privacy farther inward. We could put up a Genjutsu and tie it into a power node somewhere in here to maintain while we were away. Y'know.. Make it a little more homey?"

Kisame listened only partially to the continued rants of his young - and admittedly attractive - team mate. She had joined the Red Dawn only in the past year, and, although she was certainly powerful, he often wished that she hadn't. For starters, the girl had this insanely bubbly persona. Always trying to brighten things up in an occupation that was dark by nature. However, despite that, the girl was all business when it was time to bring the pain - though he still missed the companionable silence when he had a hangover. Thankfully, he didn't have a hangover at the moment, although that was largely due to the fact that they would be leaving the hollow in the morning, and he refused to drink when he had any reason to rise early. So he was about to simply shoo the girl down again when he something shut her up for him. They had both felt the flicker of chakra at the extreme range of the senses - a chakra signature that was rapidly coming closer - and each began to make preparations for battle. Kisame felt… something… familiar about the incoming person, but he didn't really pay it any mind. People rushing into attack him was something Kisame had gotten used to - though it had happened much less frequently over the years as he added to many skulls to his own entry in the bingo book - so this was nothing new, and he chalked it up to simply recognizing the intent.

Kisame's preconception was shattered a moment later when the chakra signature flare briefly as the person grew almost near enough to be in sight, before suddenly vanishing off of his radar entirely. When it reappeared, it was behind him, and before he could even bring his infamous shaving sword to bear, he found himself in a bit of a bind - literally. What felt much like furry tails had wrapped around his torso and trapped his arms to his side, while another set had similarly bound his legs together. A sideways glance showed his female partner to be in a similar situation - and although Samehada was rapidly drawing in chakra at his side, it did not seem to be affecting his attacker. "Alright," Kisame said in a genial tone. "You have our attention."

--------------------

"Good." Naruto was rather relieved that Kisame was still as level headed as ever. The man was a very odd Shinobi - as Atkatsuki members went. While he enjoyed the lust of battle as was - seemingly - required by all of the Red Dawn, he was also a bit lazy and complacent. Naruto could recall several times - during one of the three times he had fallen captive to the duo - where the man would bring some willing woman to the campsite as if he and Itachi were not some of the more highly valued criminals in the Shinobi world - swaggering drunkenly and introducing Itachi as 'Slick the Weasel' and Naruto, bound and gagged, as 'A foxy little snot they'd picked up somewhere.' These traits - though somewhat annoying - were what led Naruto to form an odd sort of friendship with the two most troublesome members of Atkatsuki. Mind, it hadn't ever gotten to birthday parties and 'boys night' outings, but they had willingly released him against orders on the final two occasions of capture. Aside form these reasons, he was also rather aware of the shaving swords presence bringing the onset of the pain that much quicker. "Now, I'm going to release you both, and I'd like to have a nice little chat with you for a minute. I do so, knowing that I won't be able to catch you both by surprise again and trusting that my lack of hostility thus far will prove that I'm not here to attack."

Seeing Kisame nod, and a more reluctant follow up from the former Marsh nin that was the sharks new partner - Naruto released them both and allowed the additional tails to recede. Back into the seals that produced them once again. "Good. Now… where to begin. Ahh yes, let me first state that Atkatsuki's royally fucked in long term goals now, by the way." He could see Kisame blinking in confusion before sudden comprehension dawned upon him. "Holy shit! Izzat you, kid?" Naruto laughed softly, although he was always weary. After all, part of the terms of their bizarre friendship was that truces could be ended by either party for no reason whatsoever. Kisame and Itachi - before Orochimaru had stolen his body - had both frequently helped him out only after beating him to within an inch of his life. And, although it had only been in some of the more recent confrontations, Naruto had been a fan of doing the same.

"Indeed, Kisame. It is I. Although not quite the Naruto you knew. I am… the combination of Kyuubi and Naruto, although I am still called Naruto at the rather forceful insistence of the Hokage." Kisame nodded, as if this were the most normal statement in the world. "Well," the shark man stated. "That would explain the tails, the ears and the eyes… along with the fact that you're not having to look up at me anymore." Naruto groaned softly at the 'small' jibe to his former height. "Anyway, onto seriousness for a moment. Kana, Kisame, I'm here because out of all the members of Atkatsuki, I trust you both the most… sort of. Although we've only met once or twice, Kana, you seem to bring a ray of sunshine to the almost punish darkly natured Red Dawn, so I kind of like you on instinct… despite the fact that the first time we met you spewed acid onto my arm and nearly melted the flesh to the bone." Kana had the good grace to blush, despite the happy grin on her face that occurred due to the compliments - direct and indirect - Naruto had given her. The girl virtually preened while attempting to look sheepish, something he noted with amusement.

"Kisame, although you've always been a pain in the ass, and I doubt that'll ever change.. You were… in your own special way, kind to me when I often needed it the most. Hell, I would have continued to swear off pot like an idiot. I mean, Kami… can you imagine that?" Both shared a good laugh for a moment as Naruto allowed himself the continued distraction. What he was about to say would be difficult. Much more so than it had been with Orochimaru, for he genuinely hated the snake bastard. "Alright kid. Enough lollygagging. You don't seem overly different from before, aside from appearances and the fact that you can use big words now - take phonics while you were gone, hmm? - so I bet the same habits apply. This is a big issue and you're not sure - for one reason or another - how to approach it, right?"

Naruto grinned softly at the good natured jibe that was part of an insiders joke. Somewhere, sitting in his apartment back in Konoha, was a shirt that the duo had given him the last time Naruto had seen them before Itachi had lost his soul. The title on it was simple and amusing as hell, 'Hucked on foonix rilly worked fer mee', a slogan he bore with pride for all the eye rolls it received. But he realized that the time for jokes had just been officially ended. "On target, Kisame. I assume you've heard of the invasion force approaching by now. Whether or not you know the name isn't important at the moment, what is however, is that it's a serious threat to all of us. They possess many relics of the forgotten cities, and that alone is dangerous enough. I know the western provinces are beginning to incorporate siege engines and ball bearing combustion guns again, but this army has several of the real thing. That alone is enough to warrant attention." Kisame only rose an eyebrow, but Kana - who professed an avid love for all things that had to do with the forgotten cities and the once powerful people who resided in them - seemed positively awed. "What makes them even more dangerous, however, is the fact that they are a fanatical army of cultists devoted to a god even more bloodthirsty and ambitious than that of your fellow Atkatsuki member who's name escapes me at the moment." Both of them nodded, knowing whom he meant.**(3)**

"Worse still, their god does not sit idle. It imbues each of it's warriors with a measure of power… making even the weakest of their active members a match for any decent Chuunin." Naruto sighed softly, giving them time to absorb the information presented as he reached into the travel bag he'd brought along with him to retrieve some of the sake he'd purchased before leaving Konoha - in a moment, each had a drink present in front of them and, by the time conversation had started up again, were on their second cup. "To make matters even more pressing… they have the numbers that we simply don't. Not alone. We have many powerful Shinobi, as do many of the villages and countries - great and small - but we are not united. It saddens me to realize how many will fall. But… I, along with our allies, are working swiftly to make a combined front. My personal duty in these preparations…" Naruto grinned softly for a moment before continuing. "Is to be the suicidal idiot that runs around delivering messages of temporary truce to all of the most dangerous enemies, neutral parties, and criminals that I feel even the most remote of hope in convincing to join the cause. Such as yourselves."

---------------------

Kisame nodded, knowing when the time to keep quiet and let the boy speak had come - a trait which Kana didn't seem to share now that they had left the subject of the forgotten ones behind. "You think that highly of us, Naruto?" The girl giggled happily and attempted to sneak a hug in on the now giant sized fox. Kisame sighed softly. The girl had had a bit of a crush on Naruto since he'd first bested her - even while nearly loosing his mind under the pain of having his flesh attempt to regenerate while still being burn away by Kana's spectacular usage of one of the Marsh's forbidden techniques. 'Silly little twit,' he thought to himself, although there was genuine fondness in his words for the 17 year old ball of sunshine, hormones, and killing glee that was Haridiyo Kana. He continued to watch with amusement as Naruto deftly defended himself from both the hug and the retaliatory hail of shuriken sent his way at the rebuff.

"Alright!" His voice easily silenced his younger team mate and forced her to settle as the authority echoed with the single word. "Kid. I can't say the same for Atkatsuki, although I will swear by at least a few members being open-minded enough to listen and - hopefully - join up. Regardless of the rest of the organization, I know you came to us specifically because you knew you could count on the fact that we'd be willing anyway. Well, rest assured, you've got my cooperation, and I think it goes without saying that Kana would be happy to help you in any way she could." Kana eagerly nodded while scooting closer to the fox once again. "So, that said, I only gotta ask when you want us in Konoha - I assume that's the gathering point right? - and under what circumstances are we to be arriving in?

The shark man listened intently as Naruto outlined the vaguest of plans. They were to arrive in Konoha within a week. If Kisame were able to convince other members of the Atkatsuki to follow with him, they were to follow within a few days afterward after completing any preparations necessary - but were not to follow any sooner than a full day afterwards. An area in the outlying training grounds beyond Konoha's walls would be dedicated to their personal use and lodging would be set up there should they require it. But Kisame and Kana alone would be allowed inside the walls to announce their presence. When strategy meetings began in earnest, concessions would be made to allow the others if it came to that - but they would be discussed at another time. Kisame and Kana were to arrive at the small Western Gate and announce their presence, their intent, and that they were to be escorted by Naruto himself. From there, Naruto would take them to the Hokage where further instructions were given.

Once all this was discussed, Kisame grinned slightly as he noticed the approaching dawn and nodded towards the Sake bottle present. "Alright kid. Since it doesn't look like I'm gonna be getting any sleep tonight after all, wanna stay and kill the bottle? Have a small little party before we all head out? There's a village not more'n ten miles from here, which I assume you'll be staying at before your next foray to another of those most dangerous enemy, neutral parties, or criminal types you mentioned. I figure you got time, 'sides, it's been a while, neh?

But Naruto only sighed at him, a weary look crossing his face for a moment - one Kisame knew well from his own reflection - that could only mean many miles to travel before rest could be had. "Can't," the blonde fox said with resigned shake of the head. "Gotta be back to Konoha before six tonight, and it's a good twenty mile run from here just to get back into Fire." 'Ouch,' was Kisame's only thought on the subject. He could tell the kid had been doing a lot of running already, and even with the few hours they had been talking, Kisame could easily say from experience that rest - especially when filled with intense conversation - was no real substitute for sleep. "What the hell would you need to get back to Konoha in such a hurry for? I mean, I know we're working on a tough time table, so I doubt you're supposed to report in after each meeting, right?"

The kid nodded, yawning something fierce - exposing a mouth lined with impressively sharp teeth that rivaled Kisame's own - before shaking it off with a foxy grin. "Got an important dinner to attend, and I've been warned that my tails will be the only appendages sticking out from my waist region from tonight onward if I'm not back in time to get cleaned up in time for it. If I was smart, I would'a reworked the Hiraishin seal I've got back in my apartment so that it would recognize my new body. But nooooo." Kisame had to grin, giving the fox a pat on the back before standing and extinguishing the fire with a small waterfall Jutsu before giving Kana the signal to start packing. "Well then, kid. Rest assured the sake will not go to waste in your absence. Now get going so you can introduce your future hell spawn to the strongest nin they'll ever meet -" He paused, giving Naruto a grin that made it obvious he was including Naruto in the 'weaker party' that included everyone but himself. "- cause I look forward to helping out the next generation of missing nin." It was another insiders joke. Kisame had often made mention of the fact that if Naruto ever bore children - 'hell spawn' Itachi had amusingly termed the fox's future offspring - they would turn missing nin just to get the hell away from their eternally loud and boastful father.

Naruto growled softly, but without any real malice, and gave Kisame a solid slug to the shoulder - which Kisame returned happily, making no mention of the god awful throb in his arm - and turned to give Kana a quick and awkward one armed hug before escaping from Kana's attempt to turn it into a snogging session.

--------------------

"Just… Two…more... Fucking… miles…" Naruto was panting heavily, his long tongue hanging comically out the side of his mouth as he pushed his sore body for all it was worth. He was running late and he had no doubts whatsoever that Ino would at least be believable in attempting at making good her threat. 'Although…' He though with a grin - wincing slightly as he felt a sharp canine digging into his flopping tongue, he'd have to get used to such things. 'I'm pretty sure she values my manhood a bit to much to do more than threaten.' His lecherous grin turned into a happy smile as he crested a rise in the next moment, breaking his loping run long enough to let out a small whoop and pathetically weak jump for joy - sighting Konoha at last - before nearly crashing back down to the earth. He was so unbe-fucking-lievably tired after all this running… and Ino seriously expected him to do anything more than drop into bed? Hell, he should have been more assertive in his argument to postpone the dinner until he had finished handing out messages and dealing with missing in and village representative alike. He really couldn't afford to take this time away from tracking everyone down, and this long run back to Konoha was as wholly unnecessary as it was tiring. But… he sighed softly as he remembered the tearful blue eyes of his lover. She had been so hurt when he'd told her it was stupid to waste an entire day running back to have dinner with her and her parents - and at least another half of a day heading towards his next destination - that he'd crumbled. He had apologized profusely, spending almost half of the last few hours he had with her before he had to start out just trying to make her smile again.

In the end, though, he had found out what was truly bothering her, and why she practically begged him to return and stay - at least until early morning - his second night in the allotted week back in Konoha with her. She was worried about him. Not that she didn't know he could handle himself. She knew from experience that he was a very powerful Shinobi, she also knew that he had - at least as far as survival went - the most insane amount of luck anyone could imagine.

But, despite knowing that, she'd tearfully confessed that, "_It doesn't matter if I **know** you're more than capable, Naruto! What matters is that I lost you once before you were even mine and it almost killed me right along with you… now that you're mine, I know I couldn't survive losing you again!_" He'd held her then as she cried, ignoring the fact that he should already be packed and moving - swearing to Ino that he would return to her, that he would always return to her. 'And see where it's getting you, dammit? You've been together all of three days now and you're as whipped as a circus lion.' He grumbled softly, but without any real anger involved. Truthfully, even if he had any real regret.. He doubted his body had the reserve energy to spare for such an emotion. Red was rimming the edges of his vision, and not the type that came with his Yôkai enhanced vision either - but the solid, pulsing red that signaled a bone deep exhaustion that would shortly put him into the dirt if he didn't get some rest soon.

Finally though, he was on the last stretch of road before he enter Konoha. The main gate of Konoha was right in front of him and he could stop soon. Granted, he was already down on all fours - the bestial changes wrought on his frame making quadruped motion as easy as biped for him - just to capitalize on what little energy he had left, so he doubted stopping would be a very good idea unless he managed to get a hold of a soldier pill sometime in the very, **very** near future - but it was a comforting thought none the less.

--------------------

The guards at the gate were staring at the approaching form with curiosity. They knew who it was, for Naruto had left a message with the security office, but they couldn't believe their eyes. The description they had been given - which they had taken for a joke or some sort of extravagant new outfit - included the fact that he had two tails, and long ears. It did not however do justice to the fact that Naruto more closely resembled a haggard animal than a human. When he finally arrived, he only stopped long enough return to an upright position - accompanied by two, rather disturbing, popping sounds as the fox man's knee joints reversed - and sign in before continuing on into the village. Silence reigned as the two tailed fox shuffled tiredly into the village proper.

"Holy shit…"

"You ain't kiddin'."

--------------------

It was nearly 6:30 when Naruto finally unlocked the door to his apartment and stumbled inside. Gods he was tired. 'But…' he thought with a sigh. "I promised Ino I'd be there at…" His thoughts - which he remained unaware to the fact that they were no longer internal - paused as he glanced to the wall clock. "Fuck… In a little under an hour." With a grunt, he moved towards the small, cramped bathroom - cramped, in fact, to the point that one had to squeeze through the door because it hit the toilet about halfway through it's swing - and pulled aside the moldy shower curtain to crank up the hot water. That done, he plopped down on the toilet and reached within the petals of the fake plant atop it to retrieve his bowl and sack. Naruto figured that - unless divine intervention, along with a scheduled visit from Konoha's Health and Housing Association came up, occurred and caused his slum/landlord to replace the ancient boiler in the basement, he had a good twenty to thirty minutes to invite a bit of chill into his life and let some of the stress go.

Yes, he knew he would be absolutely exhausted by the time the bowl was cashed, but he had a small celebratory bottle of Vigor Vine Liquor sitting around somewhere that Jirayia had given him some months ago when Naruto had inadvertently stumbled into a blind date with Ayame. Although he knew that the liquor deserved - at least in part - every accusation it got for being some sort of legal 'date rape' drink, he also knew that it would give him the few hours of vital energy it would take to get him through the night. So, with a grunt, he began to pick apart the sticky little nuggets of such a beautiful crystal white and fuzzy red and pack them into the bowl with the flat handle of a mini screwdriver he'd bought for just this purpose. Naruto, unlike so many of his fellow ANBU, did not prefer the roll'n'smoke method. Instead, he was what he termed a 'Holy Bowler'**(4) **and, as such, he was a dedicated enthusiast.

The intense concentration provided him a momentary reprieve from his exhaustion, and he smiled happily at the results of what a little patience and a skill honed from several years practice could produce. Not a hint of stem, not a single seed to mar the simple beauty of a perfect bowl - just a little slice of sticky, furry, sparkly heaven inside a hand carved marble bowl he'd gotten from Temari about four years before. "Ah." He smiled softly and reached across the tiny space between him and the mirror cabinet above his sink - opening it to reveal a small boom box with a broken antenna. The radio never worked, hell Konoha didn't have any station Naruto really cared for anyway, but the bulky tape inside held a musical treasure trove of toking songs. "Heaven… I'm in Heaven. I'm in Heaven, so that I can barely spe-ak." His voice had risen a pitch to a soothing baritone as he sang the old love song that was the beginning of his ritual while he plugged in the radio and switched it over to tape. His timing was perfect after so many repeat performances, and he was able to finish up the once verse he knew before the silence ended and the slightly staticy music began. "And when you're near me, know that I hear angels sing… Oh heaven… I'm in Heaven, wi-i-th youuuuuu."

His battered Zippo, produced from the same fake plant, flared to life as the first klaxon that heralded the beginning of _I want to get high _by _House of Pain._ Naruto sucked in a deep lungful of the intoxicating smoke and held it for the full 36 seconds it took for the singing began… and, by the time _Reefer Day_, an old _Cheech and Chong _song from the way back days had reached the second chorus. Naruto was tucked inside the steamy shower, singing along - baked out of his mind and pondering the mysteries of the universe.

--------------------

"Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto was tearing across the rooftops of Konoha, with blatant disregard to all measures of safety in an attempt to make up the time he'd lost in his stoned distraction - a whirlpool had started in the drain as the water level dropped in the shower and the fox had been helpless to resist the fascination he felt as it twirled to and fro. He was now dressed in the outfit that Ino had laid out on his bed during his absence. Naruto could scarcely conceal the embarrassment he felt as he tried to tie the sash on the run. In memory, he'd only ever worn fancy clothes to funerals - so he felt awkward indeed to be wearing - what he had begun to realize was the first ever produced formal attire for the head of the Uzumaki Clan**(5)** - such… finery.

The flared legs of the silken - and finely embroidered - hakama pants were temporarily rolled up to his knees and pinned there rather indelicately. Atop his broad upper body was something like a Gi, but the sleeves were cut partially through at the shoulders and left much longer than normal until, they too, flared out at the ends where they would envelope his clawed hands when he allowed them to unroll and do so. Beneath the Gi was a silken shirt stitched together with a hardened leather vest that had a collar designed to be imposing when he wished - reaching up to cover all but his eyes when tied into place - while also allowing him to let it lay flat, exposing the intricate gold leaf etching of his trademark spirals.

His hair - much longer now due to the fact that he hadn't groomed it since his immense growth spurt - was pulled sloppily into it's first top-knot - and the tufted tips of his ears each sported a sparkling ring. There were, however, two parts of the outfit he had simply 'forgotten' in his rush: an ornate decoration that Ino had gotten specifically designed for his tails that resembled some odd type of fan, which he'd told Ino repeatedly he would never wear - and a ridiculously poofy hat that Ino giggled about for some time after sneaking it onto his head. Needless to say, the collar was tied up tightly, and he was doing his level best to keep from being spotted by anyone who might recognize him and thusly receive a lifetimes worth of blackmail material in one evening.

Wearing the overly traditional outfit, however, had finally driven home into his overly thick - even now that he was supposed to much more intelligent and perceptive - skull, just why Ino had been stressing this dinner so much. He, that was to say the original Naruto, had seen Ino declare herself to be an Uzumaki, and he had also noticed her parents reaction when he'd gone to visit them in spectral form. They were both immensely proud of their daughter for her decision as well as her vigilance, but they were deeply saddened by the fact that it could never be.

'I was, after all, quite dead as far as they knew,' he thought with a grin as he crossed the official midpoint in his trip from the slums to the Yamanaka household. His more serious thoughts continued as he pushed himself as fast as he dared to go in the delicate clothing he wore. This was to be his official return from the dead as far as either Inoichi or Minoa were concerned, and he was quite sure that Ino meant to show her parents that she had not wavered in her decision to be an Uzumaki. This thought alone was enough to make him smile brightly, as well as nearly falter in his next jump as nervousness struck him. This was such a big thing to come upon him so suddenly… and for a moment, he had to wonder if he was ready. In the wake of that query however, came the realization that he hadn't thought to ask himself if he was sure of her love or his own, nor did the question of whether or not it was what he wanted come up. Yes, he truly loved her and would indeed be happy to spend the rest of his life with her… even if that was only a period of time slightly longer than a month.

At the last, a sobering thought if there ever was one, he did stop in his - almost panic speed - flight towards his beloved's house. If, although he couldn't find it in himself to believe such a thing, one of them were not going to make it…

_Stop it, never gonna happen. _

But if…

_Shut up, dammit! You won't let her die and you know it. If the reaper dared to touch a single hair upon her head, you know you'd slit your own throat on the spot and be halfway through finding out what happens to a soul harvester when they're taken apart by your barehanded rage before your body even hit the ground and you fucking know it, Uzumaki. _

But still… Naruto turned slowly, getting his bearings after a moment and heading slightly northward from the direction towards the Yamanaka's. He had two things to take care of before he continued his rush to his lover's side. One proved impossible as he fumed in the phone booth_ - _slamming the damn thing down on the cradle hard enough to break it off - after receiving some unfortunate news from the receptionist. But the other was a very quick stop at least. The door had scarcely closed behind him when he'd come right back out of it, smiling as brightly as the sun. Now… now he could at last be with the woman who had, in such a small amount of time, become the biggest and best part of his life.

--------------------

Inoichi sat in his chair, completely mystified as to why Ino had cornered him the previous night and told him - in no uncertain terms - that if he ever wanted to hear her call him 'daddy' and have her respond to the title 'daddies little girl,' or 'little girl' for short, then he would be dressed in his most formal attire and seated in the dining room at 7:15 on the dot. His confusion was only compounded by the fact that his wife had also complied with the girls demands and now knelt upon the pillow beside his own - as beautiful as the day he'd met her, which also happened to be the day he'd fallen in love with her - in her finest kimono, smiling demurely and serving expertly heated sake to their guest. That was another thing that had him so confused. Their guest was the Hokage - which, in and of itself, wasn't all that unusual, considering that she had often stopped by. What was so confusing - and becoming increasingly annoying - was the fact that she refused to tell him why he had been exempted from taking part in the huge amount of A-ranked missions that were circulating through Konoha and had all of his friends and most of his associates gone from the village without so much as a word. Every time he had tried to bring the subject about when a lull in the pleasantries occurred, the Hokage had either given him a vague dismissal, or he was shushed - outright shushed! - by his daughter.

Ino, was just another piece in the puzzle at this point. She was looking positively radiant alongside of her mother, her hair - still short from her grief stricken butchery - was expertly put up and ornamented. The kimono she wore was brand-new and, judging by the look and label -for Inoichi was a man very in touch with his fashion sense - it must have cost the girl more than she spent on clothes in the past four months. Even after Inoichi and Minoa had told Ino that she would be responsible for her own wardrobe several years back, his little girl had still kept up the same shopping pace as before… so this was no small sum. The final mystery surrounding this little formal affair, however, was that Ino simply would not let them begin dinner.

The time when she had told them it was to start - 7:30 on the dot she had said with a malicious glare in her eye that hadn't… _exactly _seemed meant for him - had come and gone. A glance at the clock told him that it was nearing a quarter till eight, he was becoming impatient. Finally, just as he was about to demand that they stop this nonsense and get this pointlessly formal - as far as he could tell anyway, Tsunade had stopped by for a meal and a drink in nothing but jeans, shirt and jacket on more than one occasion after all - dinner on it's way, the doorbell rang. Ino squealed, surprising everyone present by racing towards the door at such a speed that he could have easily believed she had performed a Body Flicker to get there.

Her voice carried to back to the dining hall, carrying muffled words that made it obvious she was having an argument with someone. Tired of being left in the dark, and possessing only a small portion of the infinite patience his wife seemed to have at the moment, Inoichi almost stood to go greet this mystery person and find out what the hell was going on. He was halfway to his feet when the Hokage gently settled a hand on his shoulder - a very bright and almost, but not quite, misty eyed smile curving her painted lips - and told him to wait just a little bit longer.

He sighed resignedly and settled back down, grumbling quietly. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait much longer, for his daughter appeared once again in the entrance to their small dining hall - on those occasions where the Yamanaka clan had to meet, they would use the clans ancestral house on the outskirts of Konoha where the official office was run by a steward until such time as Inoichi retired from active status - with a smile on her face that melted his heart. His daughter was happy again, he could see, and he did not hesitate to admit that he would have waited in his seat until he was to old to perform even a C-ranked mission if he had to just to see that smile on her face once more - thankfully though, it hadn't taken that long. As his daughter opened her mouth to speak however, he almost choked on the very air he breathed… such was his shock at what came next.

--------------------

"Lord Inoichi, Patriarch to the illustrious clan of dream walkers, soul weavers, and reapers of wisdom that are the Yamanaka. Beloved and fair are thee as leader, husband, father, and family to all who bear such a praiseworthy name." All eyes were upon her as she recited the words that had been drilled into her when she was first old enough to speak. She saw much surprise evident in the expressions of her parents, and she didn't really blame them - she hadn't used the official clan greeting since she was very little, and never with such passion. This was the introduction used in the presence of dignitaries, a duty usually reserved for the first son of the clan patriarch, though in the absence of male progeny, the first daughter was also expected to fill the role.

"Lady Minoa, Matriarch and Mistress of Lore for our clan which is gentle in speech and manner, but fierce at heart and in battle. We, the proud Yamanaka, honor you and love you as you deserve." Ino could see each of her parents sitting a little straighter as she honored them more by the feeling she put into the speech - especially when reflecting upon the fact that Ino had found excuses to duck out of official meetings whenever possible, and when not, performing her duty as briskly and dispassionately as possible… much to her parents embarrassment - more than the words themselves ever had or could. At last, as protocol dictated, she turned to the Hokage.

"Godaime Hokage, honored and cherished protector of all that is dear within the provinces of Konoha. We, the Yamanakas', most humble and loyal amongst the clans, praise you within our most sincere of hearts, and without through the open arms we extend to you." Ah, but now, Ino could scarcely contain her excitement, and she begged her body to restrain the tears of joy that threatened to fall from her eyes as she prepared to give her enraptured audience the final introduction - one she had worked out on her own and was wickedly hopeful that it caused her lover to squirm in the bashfulness that was only present when being praised - that, almost a week before, she had despaired to realize she would never have the chance to perform.

"Lord Inoichi, Lady Minoa, and Honorable Hokage, it is the pleasure of myself, Ino, cherished and doting daughter of the Yamanaka Clan and she who is gifted by birthright, to have the honor of introducing all who are worthy of your attentions. If it would please the Lord and Lady Yamanaka, as well as the Godaime Hokage, I wish to make such an introduction now."

Ino knew she had played her part perfectly, never before had she ever felt such unbridled joy to be saying such formal words - they'd always felt so stiff and unnecessary to her before - and it had made her parents very proud indeed. Even Tsunade-sama seemed to have been affected by her words, for the old woman was smiling grandly and seemed to have lost fifteen years to become every inch the firm and powerful leader that was immortalized in stone upon Hokage Mountain. As she spoke the last bit, Ino knelt to the ground, demurely bowing her head and fixing her eyes firmly downward. She could hear her mother softly sniff once behind the ornate fan held open before her now - there as much to hide the show of 'weakness' it would be seen as were they in a more formal setting with all the clans in representation, as it was to formally create a barrier between herself and those who had yet earned the honor of viewing her openly… a custom as old as the clan itself. There was a silence that pervaded the room, and it made Ino uncomfortable despite the fact that, this too, was part of the ceremony. The three had to bee seen as debating weather such a thing should be granted. After all, fair or not, they were a Clan, and all Clans had to be careful with whom they allowed within their domain.

At last, just on cue, her daddy spoke up in a voice that radiated power and authority. "I, the Lord Inoichi, Patriarch of the Yamanaka Clan, will allow this. Although, I would ask you, child of mine and my beloved, to bear in mind that we may deem this person beneath our notice and send him away. Unless the Lady Minoa has any objection she wishes to voice against this taking place, we will allow you to introduce them now." Just as Ino knew she would, her mother, of course, did nothing of the sort. Instead, she merely nodded - first to her husband, and then to her daughter. "Very well. No objection has been made, you may rise, Ino - child of mine and my beloved - and introduce this person now."

At last, the time had come, Ino stood slowly and gracefully, letting not a single wrinkle settle onto the fabric of her kimono. She had quickly thrown a jacket on when answering the door - not wanting Naruto to see her like this just yet. After all, on such an important and stressful evening, a girl had to get what relief she could. After hastily fighting down the urge to grin, Ino smiled and nodded to her parents, and then to the Hokage before speaking one final introduction. "I have said, Lord and Lady, that I have someone I feel is worthy of your attentions that I wish to introduce unto you. Having received your blessings, I shall do so now." She turned slowly towards the entrance and called out to him, her foxy lover, with a voice as soft as and beautiful as freshly fallen snow. "You may enter, Lord. My plea for you has been well received and granted. Come forth and show yourself."

--------------------

Outside, Naruto had been almost upset when Ino had answered the door in a trench coat… after he had gone through all the trouble of getting ever so thoroughly dressed up! She had grinned at his reaction and pulled the coat open just enough to reveal something… dammit! He hadn't gotten a long enough glance to get more than a hesitant impression of something silky. If that wasn't enough, she'd berated him for his sloppy job on his top-knot! "But Ino-chaaan…" He had practically whined. "It's the first time I've ever done one!" She had laughed at his antics and undid it for him before performing one hell of a magic trick - redoing it to perfection while kissing him lovingly. He had to marvel at the woman that he had been lucky enough to live for, even as she frustrated him to no end. Breaking the kiss, she stepped back to yell at him for being late, proving that he was the insensitive jack ass she'd always thought him to be… and that was one of the more affectionate things she'd said before she finished releasing her pent up nerves to gently hold him.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't come, Naruto…" And he'd melted all over again. Now he stood inside the small waiting room attached to the dining room, getting more and more nervous at all the lofty titles, heavy handed praises, and intricate phrases being thrown around like kunai on a battlefield - 'cept without the killer intent'n such. 'Kami! Is this what being part of a clan means? Am I gonna have to put up with this stuff all the time if Ino gets her way and I establish the Uzumaki name?' These thoughts - and many like them - were put aside as he shook his head vehemently. 'Hell no. My clan'll be relaxed and light on the praise. If someone wants to address me, their clan head, they'll just be like.. "Yo! I got something' I gotta tell ya!" and then… I'll be all, "Well, tell me then, dammit! I've got a warm bowl of ramen waiting for me, and after that.. A beautiful blonde who told me to come to bed early tonight, so hurry up!"… heh, yeah. I think that's much better.'

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto almost missed his cue to enter, but thankfully - so that he did not incur the wrath of Ino - his brain registered what he'd heard just in time to step through the entryway and… do nothing but stare awestruck at Ino. His mind ground to a complete halt as he took in the beautiful satin and silk kimono that was a breathtaking mix of several shades of blue an cornflower yellow - although there was no actual picture present in the mingling patterns of color, Naruto got the distinct impression of some familiar scene… but his thrice damned mind simply couldn't get around the sight before him to figure it out. She was… "Beautiful…" Naruto whispered softly, causing a fine blush to color the white painted cheeks of his angelic lover.

Ino smiled softly and bowed before him, a brilliant smile gracing her features at his compliment. "I thank you, Lord, but please - and I sincerely beg forgiveness for my rudeness in presuming to remind thee - you should wait to speak until you have been introduced." Naruto, still having trouble doing anything but admire her, could only nod slightly as the woman of his dreams turned around to give an introduction for him. "This is he whom I wished to bring to your attention, Lord and Lady Yamanaka. Although his clan is small yet, and includes only himself. I must attest that he is truly worthy of note. This man has saved my own life and countless others. This man has brought about the end of traitors to our most mighty of villages. This man who is so powerful, not even death can stop him. I present to you, Lord and Lady Yamanaka, as I do to you as well, Godaime Hokage, the Patriarch of a clan which has yet to come, Uzumaki Naruto."

--------------------

Utter silence. Silence so thick that the soft clatter of Minoa's fan clattering onto the table seemed to thunder throughout the room. Time seemed to have stopped and no one moved. Ino was smiling softly to herself as she waited. She had made sure to adjust his hakama ever so slightly while he was distracted, hiding his tails, and with the top-knot and earrings, his ears seemed more like some sort of ornamentation than what could conceivably be flesh. She had waited for this moment since she'd first come to understand - truly understand - that he had come back to her. And now, at last it had arrived. She could easily see how her parents warred with their emotions to remain firm in their roles of clan heads. She could see the tears of joy shining in her mothers eyes, and the same expression mirrored in her fathers.

"Greetings, Lord and Lady Yamanaka. Greetings be to you as well, Godaime Hokage. My name, as your lovely daughter has said… Uzumaki Naruto. I do not deceive you, nor does your doting daughter. I am he who has survived all that was set before him - including, even, my own death. I come before you, not as the happy fool, but as a representative to the clan which I will form. I do this, not because I fear I could ever feel awkward in your home, but because I have something of grave importance to discuss. I wish to… that is, I have to say… ah shit…"

Ino groaned inwardly, though with great affection. He'd been doing so good! For a while, she'd almost been afraid that her plans would go awry and she'd have to continue being overly formal when all she wanted to do was hop into his lap and feed while they all talked and had a good time. Her parents suddenly laughed at the more familiar Naruto that had replaced the one that stood before them - instantly feeling more sure of the possibility that it truly was him. Ino smiled softly and stepped back as her mother stood to hesitantly approach the new Naruto, reaching up to softly caress his cheek with a smile as tears began to leave trails through her makeup.

"Oh Naruto… can it be..? Is it really you?"

Her foxy lover only smiled softly and nodded. "Yes Mrs. Yamanaka-"

"Minoa."

"- Mrs. Minoa, it's me. I mean, I know I'm a bit taller and uh… " Ino giggled softly as Naruto grinned sheepishly before letting his tails twitch into view. "A bit furrier…" She couldn't help it, Ino had to laugh aloud again as her mother - true to her usual skepticism - quirked a brow at him and gave the tail a quick pull before gasping when Naruto yelped and whipped his tail from her gasp. "They're attached, you know!" And just like that, Ino smilingly realized, all was right in their household once again.

--------------------

Naruto stood outside in the Yamanaka's backyard. He was staring up at the stars while enjoying the silent company of Inoichi. The man seemed content to smoke in companionable silence with him, and Naruto appreciated it - although tobacco wasn't his typical choice for smoking. He had asked the man to walk with him outside after the women of the table had begun to gang up on the men, and Inoichi had happily agreed. So now they stood, unconcerned over the gentle mist that fell from a low hanging cloud.

"So…" Naruto smiled softly and turned to face him, just as Inoichi snubbed out the fag in small porcelain ashtray.

"Hmm?"

"Well Naruto, I don't recall a single time you ever asked me to walk with you that you didn't have some question for me that you felt you had to ask in private. But… if you don't have any questions, believe me I have a few of my own. So, either start talking or I will."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and snubbed his own before heading towards the small gazebo in the back corner - motioning Inoichi to follow, which the man did. When they arrived, Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side and studied Inoichi for a moment before sighing softly.

"I want you to know… I've always respected you Inoichi. Ever since the first time we fought together. You and your family have always treated me kindly…"

Naruto quickly waved aside whatever Inoichi was about to say - knowing full well it was probably going to be something negating some of Naruto's gratitude.

"Listen. You know I didn't have the best childhood. I grew up having to be fiercely independent and ready to defend myself at the drop of a hat. I never got much chance to express myself in words… beyond shouting whatever was on my mind to everyone who would listen. But that's not the kind of thing I'm talking about, y'know? I gathered a few friends over time, yeah. I got little birthday parties here and there from Iruka, and a few other guest stars showed up for different occasions. But… The night I left to go on my training trip with Jirayia, you guys showed up on my door. I never could figure out why you did it. Hell, me and Ino weren't even more than slightly friends at that time… we wouldn't even have been that if Sasuke hadn't defected."

Naruto laughed softly as he remembered Ino slapping Sakura across the face when she'd become irate with him for failing to bring Sasuke back. It had sparked a few interesting conversations when they'd happen across each other around Konoha, never intentional but never unwelcome.

"But then… I was all alone that night and it hurt. I couldn't tell anyone because I couldn't risk Atkatsuki finding out, so I didn't even get to say goodbye to Iruka.. I just sent him and Sakura notes. It still confuses me… I mean, I'd only spoken to you once or twice when I bumped into Ino while you two were doing something. I know I messed up and told Ino on accident, so I know she must have told you… but… I couldn't believe it that you guys came over."

Naruto suddenly laughed, retrieving another smoke from his pack and lighting up as Inoichi did the same. "Kami I just keep circling, eh?" The older man remained silent, sensing that Naruto just needed to talk until he got to where he felt the conversation needed to be.

"What I'm trying to say though… Is that you, Minoa and Ino-chan… you've all been so great to me. You invited me on trips when you guys went places. I cried… I admit that, I cried until I was afraid I'd never stop because it felt so good that I couldn't imagine it lasting. I was scared that you guys would go away. That eventually.. You'd get tired of me and kick me out. But… you never did. I'm circling again, I know… so I'll just wrap this up in one, quick and simple bunch of words, alright?"

When Inoichi nodded, glancing at him curiously - albeit with an intense quality to his eyes - Naruto took this as a sign to continue. "I love your daughter, wholly and completely. With all my heart, with all my body, and with all of my soul. I want to be with her every second, and if it weren't for all the documents I'm going to be delivering again starting tomorrow… I would certainly try my level best to do just that. I'm… I'm here to ask for your permission to marry her."

Inoichi only laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile. "Hell, 'Ruto, I've been hopin' you'd pop the question all night."

"**What!"**

**-------------------**

Inoichi continued to laugh for a moment longer before smiling and leaning back against on of the support columns on the gazebo, turning his eyes to the bright moon in the sky.

"I've watched my daughter for years, Naruto. I can't understand women nearly half as well as I'd like to, so I've always tried to defer to her mother and meddle as little as possible… but, sometimes, when I wanted to jump in the most, I would realize I simply didn't know how to make things better once I was in. It was like that when you died… I felt.. I felt like I lost a son and a daughter in one swoop. I didn't know how to help her, and so I could only watch her… bring her food and drinks that I knew she wouldn't touch… and tell her how much her mother and I loved and missed her."

Inoichi sighed softly, pausing to take a long drag and exhaling slowly. His eyes were open and staring into the night sky, but Naruto could tell it wasn't the stars the man was looking at.

"I've known for a long time that she liked you. S'why I tried to get you two in the same room as often as I could. Hell! I was proud of her for finally picking someone worth a damn. I couldn't wait for it to happen, but it never did. My sweet little girl who was so open with her affections for the one she thought she loved before, simply couldn't speak a word once her heart was truly set. When I read that note, 'Ruto… I wanted to break into the morgue and pound your thick skull in because you couldn't see what was right in front of you… even after you stopped pining away for Sakura."

Inoichi grinned good naturedly as Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression. It just seemed odd.. Talking so openly. It was especially weird to have someone else speak of his death without breaking down or changing the subject. "But now, here you are and I can't believe I ever thought for a moment you were truly gone." He chuckled then, reaching over to rest a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You'd think that after all this time, I woulda figured out that no one and nothing can beat you that easily… not even the Shinigami himself."

There was more silence for a while as the night continued on around them before Inoichi spoke up again, finally answering Naruto's question.

"I'd be very proud to have you marry my daughter, Naruto… but it's not up to me. So if you want an answer that really matters, go in there and ask her yourself." Naruto could only laugh and wrap the man up in a bear hug before rushing back into the house - Inoichi following at a much more sedate pace.

--------------------

"Ino, my love."

Naruto's voice reached her from the doorway as Ino giggled over Tsunade's humorous retelling of a complaint she'd received from a villager. Truth be told, she was feeling a bit tipsy, but she hadn't drank nearly enough to miss a hint of… something in his voice. She was just starting to turn around and rise to her feet to face him when his hands latched onto her hips and easily hoisted her lithe frame into the air - releasing her with a spin and catching her in his arms to face her lover. "Ack!" Her surprise had both of the other women laughing over their sake cups, but they were ignored now as Ino rested her hands along his biceps.

"Why hello, my love." A radiant smile - to match the one that was already present on her own face - broke out on those kissable lips of his that she loved so much. "What ever is so important that you must make a girl dizzy to get her attention a half second faster?" Her tone was teasingly brisk, and he made an attempt to pout dramatically despite the joyful smile that continued to dominate his expressive features.

" Ohh… nothing much…"

She would have believed he was just playing around, enjoying a bit of affection now that he had someone to be affectionate with… but his voice continued to intrigue her - there was something he was hiding, something that made him nervous enough that he was practically bouncing around from the frenetic energy such an emotion supplied. "Izzat so, hmm? Nothing?" It was Ino's turn to pout. She was supposed to be the one who teased in this relationship dammit! He was not supposed to turn the tables on her in such a manner - it simply wasn't fair! But her lover was becoming more at ease, not by much, but apparently enough to allow him to go through with whatever it was he had planned… for his smile turned down a few watts and became a tender look on his face as he set her down on her feet and knelt - '_Oh my god!' _- in front of her, with an audience of her mother, the Hokage and, judging by the sounds coming from the back porch, her father certainly wouldn't be late to this show.

'Oh god, Naruto… you… in front of everyone! Oh you wicked little fox!' She tried so hard not to giggle, but the whole situation was simply to much for her. Her heart was hammering against her ribs and the tears were already beginning to roll down her cheeks as time seemed to slow around her. He was reaching into his pocket now, and a million thoughts had already gone through her mind before his fingers had even parted the expensive fabric that artfully concealed the opening amidst the embroidery. Her knees were going weak under her as a nervous laughter began to bubble up from deep inside of her, this was a dream come true and it was happening all wrong for her. She wasn't able to give him the coy smile she'd envisioned - the words that she had so carefully prepared on countless nights spent imagining - dreaming - this very moment and how she'd react.

She would be the goddess to her god… but it wasn't happening. Her hands - had her mind called to them? - had risen to her face, cupping her cheeks and smudging here make up even while she fought so hard to put them down. She wanted to be perfect for him, dammit! How could her body betray her so - _A box, small and lined in velvet, was in his hands now - _ how could she do this to him? This wonderful man deserved her at her fullest, but she was quickly becoming a wreck as he slowly - almost glacial in his movements it seemed to her - began to open the box. Her breath was coming quicker now as the tears began to blind her and she couldn't believe this was all real, that this was happening to her. When the box snapped open, the sound thundered against her ears as the world tilted beneath her. 'Oh no! Please don't faint!' But… but she hadn't feinted, she realized as the world resumed normal speed so quickly it almost seemed to crash - and it had! She was atop of him and plastering him with kisses, sobbingly chanting "Yes! Yes!" over and over again to a question she hadn't even given him the chance to ask yet, but she didn't care… Naruto was asking her to marry him, and that was all that mattered in the world.

**--------------------**

**(Notes:**

**(1: **Alright. I was right here when I decided I needed cigarettes. So, at 2:40ish Friday morning, I pulled my forest green ride out of the garage and made my way down to the local Walthall. I'd purchased that soothing nicotine at the sale price of two dollars and thirty eight cents and was on my way home when a spider of ridiculous dimensions crawled out of wherever it was hiding out at, descending on a piece of gossamer thread directly towards my lap. My mind put this together right as my eyes widened in instinctual panic - for those of you in the southern states, you will understand what I mean by that - as I spotted the solid black color scheme marred only by a sinuous glossy red hourglass. How a black widow found it's way into my car, I'm unsure. Although I've had nests in my yard in the past, they've never approached anywhere near enough to cause me undue worry, and my cat doesn't climb those tree's they've nested in, so I never bothered them for pet safety either. However it got into my car doesn't really concern this story, though, so I won't bother you or I with it. I drive like a maniac, a fact which I firmly enjoy and proudly admit - unless a police officer is present. So, although I wasn't glancing at the speedometer at that particular moment to get the cold hard facts, I can only conjecture that I was driving somewhere above 70 in this 40mph stretch of road, (I realize that isn't very maciac-driver-ish, but it's a bit curvy so I like to be careful.) when this evil arachnid came into view and my hands left the steering wheel to bat the creature out of my open window.

At the same time I'd reached to smack it, I tried to tap my break to give myself the time necessary to get my concentration back on the road - but I'd just replaced the brake pads earlier in the day, and my brakes responded to well. The cig in my hand was knocked out of my grasp as I hastily slapped both hands back onto the steering wheel to keep my unbelted body from doing the same while my car skidded a bit, and the Pall Mall - "Wherever particular people congregate" - fell down the giant rip in the right knee of my denims.

The burn caught me off guard at a bad moment and I ended up going off-road in a car designed for no such thing. The sequence of events isn't very clear after that point, but I vividly recall bouncing around in my front seats as I hit a tree or four before coming to rest partially propped up against a stump in what I would assume will be someone's property in the next year or so. Fellow nicotine addicts will be proud of my next actions, for - the moment I was able to kick the damn door open - I lit up a cigarette to replace the one I'd lost. (Sadly, due to up-and-coming blood tests, it was only tobacco that I had for such terrible stress relief.)

After that, I began to walk back towards the road, and from there, back to the gas station - my cell being just another crumpled piece of plastic somewhere in the smoking remains of my car at the time - to call the cops. I didn't want paramedics, as ambulance rides cost far more than I'd ever pay for myself, and simply asked the cop for a ride - by this point, the shock had begun to wear off and I realized I was having a very hard time breathing around sharp spikes of pain in my chest, and he complied.

By Friday afternoon, I was dreading the mountain of bills I will receive, and looking forward to having several prescriptions filled to keep me nice and high above the pain. So, I have spent the last couple of days with my mom getting pampered and watching TV… But.. I can't put off writing any longer, so I give you this chapter of Kage of the Graves… written under the influence of small morphine injections every 5-6 hours (Fuck the recommended dosage dammit, they're not painkillers if you have to breath acid for four hours before taking another dosage.) along with Hydrocodone and Cephadyn… as such, it will ramble, I'm sure. Oh yes, the car's fucking totaled, by the way. So there may or may not be more updates than usual, depending on how long it takes me to get the check and find me another marvelous used car.

**(2. Flying Thunder Gods Technique: **Alright. I've noticed that a lot of fictions out there seem to be under the impression that the Body Flicker was the fourth's ultimate technique. It isn't. The Body Flicker - Shushin no Jutsu or something like that - is one of the Jutsus that seems to be known almost universally by Shinobi above a certain level of skill. An easy example to prove this is how Kakashi just kinda… poofs in and out. It's also how others quickly appear and disappear seemingly at will. The Hiraishin - I really don't care right now how it's spelled, I'm just trying to finish these notes before I rush to go to sleep before my ribs get any worse - was the technique that earned him the title Golden Flash. It involves - not just extreme speed ala body flicker - but almost instantaneous transition from point A to B with just a concentration of chakra. It is focused through a seal that must be set up ahead of time. The fourth had several special kunai designed with the seal permanently imprinted into them. In this fic, Naruto only had a few hours to prepare before he headed out to deliver his first and second missives - so I think it understandable that he only has one or two.. Such as the Kunai he used to escape Orochimaru's layer without having to go through all the people and pathways in between.

**(3. The Mentioned Atkatsuki member with a religious background: **H-I-D-A-N, H-I-D-A-N, H-I-D-A-N and Hidan was his name-o. A deeply religious person, this Hidan character. He belongs to the Jashin religion (Roughly, Evil God) and is said to be un-killable. Go to Wikipedia if you want more in depth info on him.

**(4. 'Holy Bowler': ** My own term, a play on words of the title 'Holy Roller'… appropriate, I think. A holy roller is someone who constantly preaches the virtues of their religion. I am a 'Holy Bowler', and I constantly preach the virtues of pipe smoking when in the proper company. As for how Naruto is depicted in this particular section - a dedicated enthusiasm who takes great pleasure in the art of bowl packing - that was a blatant rip off of myself. I've got an entire kit that I made out of items I've picked up over the years - tools for packing, tools for cleaning, tools for weighing, tools for examining - but you will never catch me with a grinder. I take great pride in my skills and I won't cheapen them by mixing in little pieces of stems and seeds as grinders do. Also… pretty much the whole reason for this scene is because I'm losing my mind not being able to smoke right now. I've got a real sweet opportunity coming up - although, sadly I will most likely be unable to update, or possibly even write, for a time period that may stretch into the months - and I can't afford to fuck it up and fail the drug test… especially since my boss has decided to let me since I can't drive trucks for a little while.

**(5. Uzumaki Clan: ** Since no one I've come across has been able to say for certain-sure what the Yondaime's last name was - hell, there've even been a lot of variations with his first name as well - but everyone seems to agree that it was not Uzumaki, I've decided to just skip the whole fucking issue and simply say that Naruto has decided that he will become Hokage entirely upon his own merit. He will not reveal the fact that his father was the fourth until after he is chosen for the position… if ever. Thusly, he will endeavor to make his own clan, starting with Ino.

**(Misc. Notes: **A lot in here I thought I should comment about, which kind of pisses me off at the moment… - need sleep - …but I will do so anyway. I've always liked Kisame. I know he's older than Itachi, but he's got a youthfulness (Yosh!) about him that appeals to me. I also think that, given enough time, it wouldn't be too bazaar to say that it would appeal to Naruto and vice versa with Kisame. We do have a psychological classification for such occurrences by the way, Stockholm Syndrome… so yeah, stranger shit happens.

Naruto's attire… you can chalk up to the painkillers.. I dunno.. It just looks cool in my mind right now. But then again… so do marshmallow Peeps: The Icha Icha Edition. I mean.. seriously.. Think about it! Perverted little treats shaped like lovable nekkid whores, courtesans, samurai, ninja, farm boys and girls, etc, etc. and after you're done posing'm, you can eat the gooey little bastards - or blow'm up in the microwave, s'what I do.

This was largely a filler chapter, but deal with it. I have very little to do while I deal with broken ribs, a nasty sprain and enough bruising make an interesting camo design out of - so I spend my time reminiscing and snogging my pillow. Don't laugh, you've all done it at least once. I just happen to have the excuse of being out of my fucking mind half the time.

Also.. As for Ino's portrayal of events while being proposed to… once upon a time - when I was younger and less cynical by far - I proposed to a beautiful face I thought I was in love with and she told me (This was several years before she tore my heart out and disappeared with my daughter) later that this was pretty much how things seemed to happen to her.

I suppose I'll make mention to Naruto's relationship with the Yamanakas' - though I know I'm skipping around quite a bit - I didn't mention it in earlier chapters, true. But hell, as I've said many times in many review replies and PM's, my fingers do the writing, not me. If it were up to me, I don't know quite how my fiction would end up, but I have a feeling it would tank pretty hard. Anyway…. It just seems natural to me that Ino and Naruto would get along well. It's in how they parallel each other, as well in how they clash. They both possess very vibrant personalities, are very passionate about things they want, and have a well of emotional depth that doesn't really come across clearly enough in either the manga or show. Most of the time, all you get is pure attitude - which is fine - but it grates on the nerves when you see someone go deep, seriously deep really, for about five minutes and then just absolute overbearing, full throttle, brashness. People don't act like that. Everyone is an iceberg dammit. What you see is only what any given person wants any other given person to see at any given time. I was a psyche major for nearly two full years before I decided that English was a subject I felt much more passionately about, so trust me… as both an analyzer, and a subject… I know what I'm talking about. But..,.

Wow it's easy to get off topic right now. So… where was I? Ah yes. I think Ino would be a severe daddies girl. To balance out the weak control of the father figure, you'd have to have a superiorly grounded mother figure, who is openly caring, yet cynic enough to not be drawn in by her daughters schemes. Thus, as Ino befriends Naruto, Inoichi has to get to know him to figure out if Naruto's the right kind of crowd for her to hang around. He sees a kid that genuinely enjoys the amusing side of life. He pulls pranks, boasts big, and has a fierce sense of loyalty that invokes an almost psychotic protective instinct where the well being of his friends are concerned. He would casually mention the boy to the mother, who would then find out a bit for herself… and upon finding the child to be an orphan who is constantly under an aura of hatred form all of those around him - while retaining a humanity that should have, by all rights, been destroyed much earlier on in life - who still has it in him to be kind and decent. I don't think it to much a stretch to assume that, with these observations in hand, the Yamanakas' would be kind to the boy.

Ah yes, and one last thing.. The court talk. If you didn't enjoy it, oh well. Court life, especially in feudal settings such as the one you find in the Naruto-verse -A leader of each country, and if large enough, a hidden village that is controlled by a Kage or similarly focal figure of power that acts something like a back up government on the whole - the courts were dominated by pleasantry and praise. Everyone buttered up everyone, and no one hurt another's pride with anything resembling open mockery. Yes, words were easily twisted to find the true meaning - but the words themselves were never anything less than pleasant. Everyone tried to prove that they were both better than any other person among them, while also proving that they were humble and loyal to a fault and would never oppose the Emperor. So anyway, if you thought it was long winded and over the top, guess what? You're right! Now pat yourself on the back and leave me to sleep.

Oh yeah, although it dosn't have anything to do with the court speech... I wrote Tsunade into this with the full intention of actually doing something with her. Hell, She was originally going to play the proud mother figure or something.. but it just didn't end up happening. However, by the time I realized just how useless the preliminary setup work and mentions of our favorite busty-bouncy blonde powerhouse Hokage were due to her almost complete lack of action outside of these things, they were already to ingrained into their respective paragraphs... so I'll probably just try and devote more time to giving her some space in the next chapter.

-----------------

**Dirtwater**

**P.S.**

It amuses me to see the term AU tagged onto some fics but not others. Why? Let me explain… AU - Alternate Universe - means that something different occurred at some time, in some place, to someone, in some way, that changed something in the story, correct? Well then. Every piece of fan fiction out there is an AU, no matter how minor or major the change - because something is indeed changed to suite the whim of the writer. The only exception would be an absolute, word for word, action for action, novelization of whatever series it was about. This would plagiarism, and it would also be very boring - considering that I read the stories on this site to see what someone else could do with a show / movie / book / manga / anime that I enjoy.


	21. Hiatus

Friends, readers, reviewers. Lend me your ears!

I stand here paying an asshole at a terminal for the momentary use of his laptop and broadband connection to bid you all a fond farewell.

I shall return in time, so do not count me out.

My only regret is that I couldn't finish my two major projects in time to put them out and I asppologise.

Till next time you see my pen name in your e-mail in-box's,

This is the Dirtwater Fox, signing off.

-Leaves quickly, mumbling somehting along the lines of...- '_I promised myself I wouldn't cry..!_'

(It's been fun, and it will be so again. Don't forget me now, cause a fox is a very tricky creature to piss off. -grin- See ya'll in a few months.)


End file.
